Ours
by JustBreathe15
Summary: Kurt and Blaine almost give up on having a baby when the New Direction girls step in and offer to help. Read as with the help of the girls, Blaine and Kurt become parents.
1. Chapter 1

Ours

Plot Summary: Kurt and Blaine almost give up on having a baby when the New Direction girls step in and offer to help. Read as with the help of the girls, Blaine and Kurt become parents.

"What the hell is this?" Kurt said exasperated when he and Blaine entered their apartment. All he had wanted was to come home with his husband, watch a movie, cry a little bit, and mourn the child they'd probably never have. Instead, they were greeted by a room full of graduated New Directions girls. He turned to scowl at Rachel who was sitting in the middle of the couch. "Rachel, did you tell everyone?"

Blaine, who was a little bit shocked look to the blushing Mrs. Hudson. "Yes I did, and I apologize for the surprise but I felt this was a matter of upmost importance!"

"Oh my god." Kurt rolled his eyes, face paling, his face half-burying into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was only somewhat confused. He knew Rachel had been at Burt and Carole's house a few weeks ago when he and Kurt announced that they were no longer pursuing a child. They had started two years ago, but were much lower on the egg-donor list than they originally though and had been bickering non-stop about the potential surrogates. And this was supposed to be the easier option as adoption typically took years. It was a heart-breaking decision, but they figured it would be less painful in the long run to quit now then put themselves through years of disappointment.

Mercedes stood and crossed her hands in front of her stomach. "Kurt, I know you don't want us to worry, but it's not like you to give up on your dreams."

"You never let us give up on ours." Quinn added cautiously, but it felt on deaf ears as Kurt glared at Rachel. Blaine tried to calm him by massaging his shoulder.

"Look everyone, we really appreciate the concern but…unless you have a way to bump us up the egg donor list or you have a baby hidden somewhere, I don't think you can help." Blaine answered, shifting Kurt further into his neck when he saw a tear roll down his face from the corner of his eye. Kurt was angry that Rachel had told everyone before they could, embarrassed that his friends now knew they had given up, and crushed because wounds that were just starting to heal had been opened and covered with salt. "We just…we want to be al—"

"Oh hell no, don't finish that thought hobbit!" Santana unwrapped herself from Brittany and stepped forward, She crossed her arms over her chest. "Some of us came from hell's half acre to help you and your just going to play poor pitiful us? Do you want this kid or not?"

Kurt peered out from Blaine's neck, shock all over his features as well as Blaine. In fact, everyone seemed shocked that even Santana had made the statement. She stood arms crossed, a _'well?'_ written all over her face.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Kurt murmured. Not in a hostile way, but in the sarcastic way Santana would want to be answered. With a satisfied smirk, Santana continued.

"Well, we didn't go out and kidnap a baby for you—although if that ideas appeals to you, it'd be kind of like shopping, right Lady Lips?" Kurt smiled for the first time at Santana, but was complete cutoff guard when she added. "But we thought you'd like your own so… I'm offering my awesome lima-heights DNA for you to use."

Kurt and Blaine both looked up at the same time. The reaction must have been what they were looking for because all the girls were smiling. "What?" Blaine asked slowly.

Rachel finally dared to walk towards the young men. "We did some research and you guys can use your own egg donor and your own surrogate. Of course, I was more than happy to audition for the role of surrogate, especially considering the experience I have with Fanny, but after everything with my mom... I didn't want to be an egg donor." Rachel said. She reached out her hand to touch Santana's shoulder, but Santana's glare stopped her. Rachel retracted her hand but smile warmly. "So I asked around and…"

"And since I was born without a biological clock and I can't stand pooping, crying, screaming machines you call kids …I figured...My woman-stuff could be put to use." Santana finished.

"But…But Rachel, you'd be carrying the baby for 9 months. Could you really just give it to us after that? And Santana..." His eyes watered for a moment, whether it was the idea that their friends wanted to do this for them or because they were making huge sacrifices for their happiness, he couldn't be sure. "It'd…It'd be your biological child. Are you really okay with the idea of Kurt and I raising it and you just…being a friend?"

Rachel, of course answered first. "Well, I'll always have a connection to the baby. It'll be my niece and I'll always love it, but you two deserve to be parents and I want to help you. Besides, Fanny's been asking me when she's finally going to get a cousin and you two are her only hope."

The young men turned to Santana, who tried to shrug off her emotions. "Thumbelina's right, you two deserve this. And in a way, doing this for you is the best thing I can do for my little Santana's. I'm not going to have kids and you guys want them more than anything else. They'll actually become life forms with you guys—high-pitched, curly haired, vampire pale, short life forms, but life forms all the same."

"And you know we'll be here too." Tina finally broke in. The other girls started walking towards the boys. "No matter what happens or what you decide, we just want to help you."

"You have." Kurt murmured at long last. He allowed the tears to slide down his face as he gave Blaine an unsure look. Blaine bit his lip and shrugged.

"What do we have to lose?" He said softly. Kurt nodded but looked at all the girls—particularly Santana and Rachel.

"I could never ask you guys to do this." Kurt said simply, but it wasn't a denial. Rather, a description of just how much this meant to him and how he never could imagine anyone doing something so selfless.

Santana snorted. "You weren't asking, Hummel. We're telling you. You're going to have this baby if I have to impregnate you myself."

Then, before she could stop him, Kurt flew to Santana's arms, mumbling a mantra of 'thank you, thank you so much'. Rachel, obviously being left out, grabbed and hugged Blaine who laughed and hugged her back.

The men hugged each of the girls, thanking them for the new confidence and the new chance to start a family.

()

Santana with determination (though not without complaint) went through the process of becoming an egg donor. Once she had her physical and psychological check up, filed with the surrogate agency, and finished her hormonal treatments it had been two months and Santana managed to produce 8 useable eggs.

"I'm a freaking champ." Santana said tiredly, leaning on Brittany as she tried to pull her girlfriend from the car. Since Santana took the time to go in and have the procedure to collect the eggs, Kurt and Blaine had decided to drive her home. Blaine got out to make sure they made it into their apartment okay but Kurt was too anxious to move. For two months, they had only been talking about the idea and listened to Santana as she complained about how out of whack her hormones were, though she seemed perfectly normal to everyone else. Now that tomorrow, they would begin the next step of the process which was fertilizing the eggs, Kurt couldn't help but feel excited and dread the awkward moment they'd have at home later—as they had been given a vile to fill with DNA.

Dear god, it was the talk with his father all over again. He blushed nervously as Blaine climbed back into the car. "Brittany keeps asking when Rachel's going to sit on Santana's egg. That poor girl thinks her girlfriend's a bird, Kurt." Kurt smiled softly, but didn't actually laugh as he pulled out of the driveway. Blaine shot him a sideways look. "What's wrong, baby?"

Besides the fact one of them would have to fill a tube with man-gravy? Nothing really. Well, that and—"Blaine, which one of us is going to be the father? I mean, the biologically?" Blaine had been the one who always wanted kids, it was until they were married that Kurt really warmed up to the idea, so Kurt always figured Blaine would be the one to give his DNA, but the silence made him wonder now. "We could always do what Rachel's dad's did and mix it…"

"No Kurt…" Blaine began. Kurt's grip tightened on the wheel, expecting him to say _'I'll do it'._ "I want to use your DNA."

Kurt was surprised. It took every bit of restraint to keep his eyes on the road and away from Blaine. "Really?"

"I've thought about it a lot." Blaine admitted. Kurt chanced a quick look—Blaine was looking to his hands, clasping them together as he spoke. "Your dad, he's sometimes been more of a father to me than my own dad and I know he'd be excited whether the baby was related to him or not. Fanny is proof enough of that," Blaine recounting how wonderful and doting Burt was with Rachel and Finn's daughter. "But I think it'd be special for him to have a grandchild with biological ties to him… I mean my parents have my brother and his kids, but your Burt's chance at biological grandchildren."

Kurt, moved that Blaine had thought not only of him but his family, pushed back the tears before asking. "And…you're okay with the idea that this baby wouldn't be _your_ biological child?"

Blaine smiled and placed his hand over Kurt on the shift-stick. "Kurt, I love you and I love everything about you and I'll love everything about this baby. It doesn't matter to me if genetics says he's mine or not, as long as he's part of you—a part of us, I'm happy."

"He?" Kurt managed to say before sweeping away the tears from his face. They pulled into their designated parking spot.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it's going to be a boy." Blaine said confidently. Kurt laughed—the eggs hadn't even been fertilized yet, and Blaine was making guesses at gender. It was so sweet, Kurt's heart could have beat outside of his chest. Blaine had an amazing way of doing that to him.

"Funny—I can't see ourselves with anything but a daughter." Kurt laughed, as they exited the car and walked up to their apartment. Kurt felt a little less nervous about his part in all this, because he knew Blaine would be there and Blaine would help him.

And well, it was always fun when Blaine helped him.

**Here was the first chapter! Hopefully, I'll have the second one up soon. Hope you like and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt, calm down. Do we seriously need a bag for the vile?" Blaine wondered as they pulled into a drive through for coffee. Kurt, who had been nervous all morning, clutched onto the small, black bag they use to use for traveling toothbrushes. He doubted Kurt would ever want to use it for that again after today. Blaine was forced to drive since Kurt wouldn't let him touch the bag or the vile inside.

Kurt glared at him, clinging to the small bag for life. "Yes, we do. I refuse to look at it."

"Why? It's not like you've never seen sperm before." Blaine chuckled, making Kurt glare harder. "Well, it's not!"

"No, but we don't save it and carry it around either." Kurt grumbled, refusing to even look at the small bag. "It's not like you're the one who had to…"

Kurt paused, his proud mind refusing to let thought transfer to conversation. He didn't have, Blaine finished it for it. "Ejaculate into a tube and then carry it around?"

"Blaine!" Blaine retrieved the coffee from the confused drive through Barista. He extended one out to Kurt, but his husband was too red from embarrassment and anger. After a quick stare down, Kurt took the coffee with his free hand and shrunk to the other side of the car, giving Blaine the biggest bitch-glare he's ever mustered. Blaine laughed harder and turned back to pay the Barista.

"We're having a reproductive day." He explained. It wasn't until Blaine drove away that Kurt realized what Blaine said. With a shake of his head and a small smile, he told him.

"That comment automatically makes you the lame dad, just thought I should tell you that."

()

The call came a week later—after going through the entire process of cleaning the sperm and allowing it to mingle with the eggs, it was decided two would be implanted in Rachel for the first attempt. After assuring Finn up and down it wasn't anything he needed to come in for, Kurt and Blaine went in with Rachel and her four-year-old daughter, Fanny.

"Rachel Hudson?" The nurse called out. Rachel gave Kurt and Blaine a reassuring smile.

"Wish me luck."

"Sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" Kurt asked his sister-in-law, niece sitting on his lap. Fanny was almost Rachel's little clone (Rachel had made sure of that) with her long dark hair pulled back in ribbons and wearing a dress Kurt wouldn't let a child of his get caught dead in. The only thing that marked her as Finn's child was her beautiful brown eyes. She was still pouting that she wouldn't get to go into the doctor's office with her mom.

Rachel laughed and asked. "Do you really want to see it?"

"No, not really." Kurt answered with a grimace. Rachel leaned over to place a kiss on her resisting daughter.

"Be good for your uncles, Fanny." Then Rachel practically strutting away, acting very much like the Broadway actress she was. Blaine smiled at the way Fanny huffed.

"Come on, Fanny. Would you really rather spend your time in a stuffy old office than out here with Uncle Kurt and I?" He asked. Fanny relaxed just as bit, but was still holding her ground. Kurt rocked her in his arms gently.

"Is something else bothering you, honey?"

"I know what's going on." Fanny said at long last. Kurt and Blaine shot each other a look. "Mommy's going to have another baby and forget all about me."

They weren't sure how to go about this. The subject could be confusing for an adult sometimes, how did you explain it to a four year old? "Fania Carole Hudson, how could you even think that? Your mother loves you and so does your dad!"

"But why do they want a new baby then? Mommy told me there was going to be a baby in her belly." With a sigh, Kurt gently stood up and placed Fanny on the seat he had been sitting on. Kurt leaned down to get eye-level with Fanny.

"Sweetie, the baby mommy's going to have isn't going to be your brother or sister. It's going to be your little cousin. Mommy's helping Uncle Blaine and I have a baby." He explained in an even tone. The look of confusion on Fanny's face was so similar to Finn's Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"But how?"

Kurt looked up to Blaine for help—his husband leaned down and took Fanny's hand. "Well Uncle Kurt and I wanted to have a baby, so we had another friend help us make the baby, and now the baby is going to be put in your mom's belly. She's going to carry the baby for us and in nine months, and then she'll give birth to your new cousin. You won't even have to live with him…"

"_Her._" Kurt tried to correct. Blaine rolled his eyes and continued.

"…after that. You'll still be mommy and daddy's little princess." Fanny switched her looks between Kurt and Blaine for a few seconds.

"I won't have to share my toys or my spotlight?"

"Only when you want to." Kurt assured. Fanny smiled and looked down to the hands in her lap.

"Well, I guess that's okay… I have another question though." She said quietly.

"Oh? What is it?" Blaine asked, confident it couldn't any more awkward than the last.

She looked up at Blaine with large eyes. "Why can't Uncle Kurt carry the baby?" Kurt threw his head forward and groaned while Blaine started laughing so loud people in the waiting room started giving him funny looks. Kurt looked up to give him a look before turning to Fanny very seriously.

"Because boys can't have babies, Fanny…Not even when their voices are like mine. They don't have the right equipment."

"Why?"

"Fanny." Kurt said in a gentle but low voice. Blaine was still trying to hide his chuckles even as Kurt was glaring daggers at him. "Ask your dad about it. Although, you probably know more than him by this point."

She shrugged. "Okay…Uncle Kurt, you and Uncle Blaine are still going to love me the most right?"

Kurt sighed and stood up. "I give up. I can't win with you child. Why don't you go play with the toys for little bit?" Fanny got up and skipped over to the corner where a variety of toys were laid out. Kurt took his spot next to Blaine and punched him hard in the shoulder. "I don't believe you! My niece thinks you can impregnate me and you laugh?"

"Kurt, I had no choice. The comment needed to be laughed at." Blaine responded, rubbing his arm where Kurt had hit him. "Besides, she's four, she doesn't know any better."

"Still, the fact that she'd pick me out of the two of us is aggravating to say the least. Apparently, I look child-bearable."

"Well, you do have nice hips_. Ow_, stop doing that!" Blaine glared at Kurt when he hit him this time. Kurt bore a satisfied smile before adding.

"So, you really think it's going to be a boy, huh?"

"Yeah, boys are pretty predominant in my family. All my cousins are boys and obviously, both my brother and I are boys. Granted, he won't have Anderson genetics in him but because it's going to be my son, it'll count. Plus, how awesome would it be to have a house of all men?"

"Oh, Blaine you're longing for the Warbler years again." Kurt rolled his eyes at his husband's logic. "I want a little girl to dress up and have tea parties with! My old tea-set has to go somewhere."

"Sorry, it's going to be a boy. I know it." Blaine said with a cocky smile. Kurt returned it with one of his own. With an amused look, Blaine added. "Winner gets to decorate the room?"

"Um no." Kurt said, knowing it to be a cold day in hell before Blaine would touch his dream nursery. "How about the winner gets to name the kid?"

Blaine pat Kurt's thigh and chuckled. "You're on, Hummel… You'll regret this when you're holding baby Dumbledore."

Kurt released a huff of air and sunk in his seat. "Not only are you the lame dad of the two of us, but you might possibly be the lamest dad ever."

()

It was one thing for Kurt and Blaine to talk about being parents. Another when it came to the moment three weeks later. Kurt and Blaine were going over to Finn and Rachel's for Sunday breakfast but also to see the results of Rachel's first pregnancy test. When they arrived, Finn was fixing pancakes while Fanny sat tiredly at the table.

"Are you managing not to burn them?" Kurt asked with a chuckle, planting a kiss on his niece's head before sitting at the table next to Blaine.

"Hey, I've learned a few things from the Swedish chef, haven't I Fanny-cake?" Finn said over his shoulder. His daughter smiled at him before letting her head drop on the table. "Oh by the way, thanks for having me ask me about…you know, the equipment."

Blaine stifled his laughter when he noticed Kurt watching out of the corner of his eye. "Where's Rachel? Still sleeping?"

"No, uh…She went to do the test just before you guys arrived." Finn came over with the pan, shuffling a pancake onto Fanny's plate before returning to the stove. Rachel entered the room shortly after that, already made-up and ready for the day.

Blaine and Kurt's eyes drew to her immediately. "Well?" They said in harmony. She gave them both a confused look before realization hit her.

"Oh no, it takes a few minutes for the results. We can all look together after breakfast." So they sat and ate the blandest pancakes (at least Finn was trying) ever and made idle chatter, the same thing all in their heads. The results were pushed back further as Blaine and Kurt did the dishes while Rachel and Finn got Fanny ready for the day.

Finally they were standing in the Hudson master bedroom. Finn and Fanny watching t.v. out in the living room while the three of them stared at the bathroom. Each of them wondering who would go look at the test.

"I'm not touching it." Kurt decided. No matter what, he just couldn't justify touching something Rachel pee'd on.

Rachel pat Blaine's back and smiled. "Looks like you're it, Blaine. One of you should be the one to see." Blaine chuckled and nodded. He was about to step into the bathroom when Rachel stopped him. "Wait! Before you look…I want you two to promise me that if it's negative, you won't give up. We'll get more eggs from Santana and baby gravy from Kurt if we have to," Kurt blushed when Rachel said that last part but allowed to continue. "But you have to promise here and now you won't give on this. On us."

Blaine gave Kurt a gentle look. Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "Alright."

The shorter husband continued into the bathroom. Kurt listened for any signs—a groan of disappointment, a shriek of happiness, but got nothing. He felt like forever when Blaine finally emerged. His expression unreadable.

All it took was one look from Kurt and a smile broke across his face. "Rachel's pregnant."

"What?" Kurt gasped as Rachel clung onto him. She was so excited, tears started falling from her face. Unexpectedly, Kurt embraced her and looked to Blaine for a second confirmation. "She really is?"

"No Kurt, I said it to play with your emotions—YES SHE'S REALLY PREGNANT!" Blaine bolted across the room. Kurt managed to move Rachel in time to catch Blaine. The men laughed, cried and embraced each other as they realized—holy shit, this was actually happening. Then they both hugged Rachel and thank her until their throats were sore.

It was just them at first. Then they went out to tell Finn and Fanny, and then they called the entire New Direction girl's and told them the exciting news. Santana was the first they decided to call.

"Guess what? One of your little Santana's powered through." Kurt said over the phone. The Latina laughed.

"I told you those bitches were beasts. First time and everything. Congratulations Hummel. Bet you didn't think we'd ever make a child together, did you?"

"Can't say I did, but I'm so grateful we did….I could never repay you for this, Santana. Thank you so much." Kurt could feel Santana beaming. He was sure she felt it off of him too. The emotional tie was so strong that Kurt felt like crying all over again.

Instead, he laughed when he heard Brittany's voice ask. "Santana, is Rachel sitting on your egg?"

"Babe, we talked about this, I didn't lay an egg and…Kurt I have to go. Wicked job fertilizing the girls."

"Thanks." Kurt laughed just as the line went dead. He stared at the phone trying to hide the blush that came across his face. "I just didn't realize we'd be talking about my part in it so much…"

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews and alerts! I just hope I keep you guys liking the story. Thanks again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ours

Plot Summary: Kurt and Blaine almost give up on having a baby when the New Direction girls step in and offer to help. Read as with the help of the girls, Blaine and Kurt become parents.

It wasn't until later that night Kurt and Blaine decided it was time to tell their parents. While Burt and Carole had known Kurt and Blaine had tried to have a baby and had given up, Kurt didn't tell them that they were trying again (if only to preserve the second coming of disappointment if it didn't work out). They decided to call them first since they'd be more excited than Blaine's parents—namely his father would.

"Hey Kurt! How's it going?"

"Hey dad, it's going good. How about you?"

"Can't complain."

"Good, dad I've got Blaine on speaker phone. Can you get Carole and put the phone on speaker phone for me?" Kurt asked, trying to keep the excitement from his voice.

"Sure buddy." Burt's voice was curious. He called for Carole and they heard the beep of a button.

"Hi Kurt, hi Blaine!" Carole called out louder than she needed to. The boys smiled at each other.

"Hi Carole." Blaine responded. "Kurt and I have some pretty big news."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense! What is it?"

At his father's excited thunderous voice, Kurt realized he already knew. "Did Rachel tell you already?"

"Tell us what?" Carole wondered even as Burt clapped his hands.

"No she didn't! Well, she told us about the baby intervention…but I had a feeling! Carole, Kurt and Blaine are going to have a baby!" Blaine and Kurt laughed as Carole shrieked with laughter.

"You are? Oh my god, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you both! Burt, we're going to be grandparents again!"

"So, for once I want the details…What happened? I thought you said it would be years before you and Blaine would get to the top of the egg donor list?" Burt asked once Carole finally settled down.

Blaine entwined his fingers with Kurt. "Well, during the intervention, the New Direction girls came over and…and Santana offered to donate her eggs to us and Rachel offered to surrogate. We just found out today she's pregnant!" Blaine said, his voice filled with joy. "We're going in with her after work tomorrow to have the doctor confirm the pregnancy and we should be able to see _him_ on the sonogram in a few weeks."

"We'll send you pictures of _her_ when we do!" Kurt cut in quickly. He was sure his father and stepmother were giving each other questionable looks. "Blaine's entirely convinced we're going to have a boy."

"It's a feeling."

Carole's laugh rang out. "You boys and your feelings." Recalling how Burt had just known Kurt and Blaine were calling to announce baby news.

"I know, right?" Kurt murmured, earning himself a playful shove from Blaine.

"So, not that it matters, but whose man-stuff did you guys use?" Burt asked carefully. Blaine chuckled and Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and smiled. For once, he wasn't terribly embarrassed by those circumstances.

"It was mine dad, Blaine thought you'd like it if our baby was biologically related to you." There was a silent moment before Burt spoke.

"Wow um, I don't know what to say Blaine, I mean…I'd love that kid just as much if it was yours but…wow, I didn't think Kurt had it in him."

"Oh believe me, Burt, he was a champ! He's got some pretty badass sperm to get Rachel pregnant the first time." Kurt rolled his eyes and blushed. It got worse when his father added.

"It's the Hummel genetics, son." Burt laughed.

"Alright dad, well we have to tell Blaine's parents now! Love you both!" Kurt shouted suddenly.

"Love you too, boys. Congratulations! I can't wait to meet my new grandbaby!" Carole said.

"Me either. Love you too. Way to go kiddo!"

Kurt hung up the phone and shot Blaine a look. "Well one down, one more to go."

"Two. I have to call Cooper." Blaine stated, though he suddenly wasn't as excited as he had been. "Why can't my dad be like yours? He's not going to be that excited…"

Kurt smiled softly as he picked up the phone again. "Your mom will be elated though. Besides, as distant as he is, your dad's made progress. I mean, I can't remember the last time he called me 'your friend' rather than my name. He'll be happy Blaine, maybe not happy for us, but happy."

With a sigh, Blaine took the phone from Kurt and dialed the phone, deciding it was better if Blaine flew solo on this one. Kurt watched his husband patiently. "Hey mom. How's it going? Yeah? Oh, it's going well. Yeah, Kurt's doing well too…Listen, sorry to interrupt, but is Dad there?" The wince on Blaine's face said that yes, his father was indeed there. "Well, um…there was actually an ulterior motive for my call. I-I don't know how to say it so I'll just get it out. Kurt and I are having a baby."

Kurt smiled when he heard the loud, happy scream. Blaine pulled his head from the receiver, but couldn't help but smile too. Once the scream stopped, Blaine put his ear back. "Mom?...We just found out today. Um, a friend of ours donated an egg and Kurt's sister-in-law is our surrogate….It's great mom, I've never been happier! What?...Dad wants to talk? Okay."

He shot Kurt a nervous look. Kurt reached over to touch Blaine's knee. "Hey dad, did you hear the news? Um, Rachel, Finn's wife, you remember from the wedding? No, you haven't met the egg donor but she's great. They're all great. Oh um, we mixed it. We don't know."

Kurt frowned when Blaine said that. His husband mouthed an apology before answering. "Alright, well, I've got to call Cooper, dad—tell mom I love her. Love you too. Thanks. Bye."

Blaine hung up the phone and put his head into his hands. Kurt trailed his hand up until it was on Blaine's back. "He asked who's sperm we used, didn't he?" Blaine nodded, pulling his face away to look at Kurt.

"Baby, I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I'm beyond proud that your giving us this child and wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know." Kurt then wrapped his other arm around Blaine and held him close. "Maybe we should hold off on telling him until you adopt the baby. He'll have to be more inclined to accept her as his grandchild if you're legally tied to it, right?"

"I hope so." Blaine admitted, putting his arm around Kurt and pulling him closer. "I really don't want to do the same song and dance we did when we got married."

The boys sighed at how long it had taken before Mr. Anderson accepted Kurt as Blaine's husband. There were many arguments, hurt feelings, and truths that no one needed to know before the big day. In the end though, Blaine's father had pulled through and walked his mother down the aisle. He even went as far as to stand when the judge asked who gives Blaine to Kurt and welcomed Kurt into the family at their dinner. The idea of his father not accepting _their_ child though, simply because there was no blood relation was an idea that simultaneously scared and angered Blaine.

But for all his father would know right now, it might be his. And by the time the truth came out, Blaine would legally be the father and Mr. Anderson would warm up to the idea a bit more. Blaine smiled as he replayed what Kurt said in his head.

"Dad, meet your grandson…Baby Dumbledore."

Cooper was a little less conflicted about feelings. He exploded into an array of laughter and congratulations (he even managed to embarrass Blaine a few times, which Kurt considered just payback). The air was light and happy again as it should have been, and Kurt wouldn't let anything, let alone Blaine's father, ruin the happiness they felt.

()

The day after that, the doctor confirmed that Rachel was pregnant, though very early in her pregnancy. They'd have to come back in three weeks for a better look at the baby, but none of the parents cared at the moment, they were just elated that the baby existed. Everything else was just an added bonus.

Within the week of the confirmation, Kurt had come home with bags of fabric that Blaine could safely assume he had gotten from some of the local shops. "What are you doing?" He asked as Kurt shuffled into their bedroom where his sewing machine was.

"I'm making a blanket for the baby…well, a quilt actually." He called back. Blaine followed Kurt back into their bedroom. His husband was laying the different variations of silk, cotton and denim. It didn't to seem to have a pattern or purpose like Kurt usually preferred. "My mom made me one when she was pregnant with me, and her mom did it for her and her mom before her and well, you get the picture…"

Blaine raised an eyebrow intrigued. The only tradition his family had was spending Christmas dinner together—and that wasn't so much a tradition as it was something a family just did. "How long do you think it's going to take you?"

Kurt grinned sheepishly. "It took my mom almost her entire pregnancy to make mine and she was notorious for her blankets. I've never done a quilt before, but I've made some pretty complicated designs in my day, how hard can it be?"

Just as Kurt had finally picked a fabric to start on—lime green sparkling silk, Blaine voiced something that had been on his mind. "Kurt, I've been thinking… I know we can never really make it up to Rachel and Santana for doing this. Or any of the other girls for that matter. They all played a part in encouraging us to do this and really, we would have given up if they hadn't stepped in."

Kurt, against his normal impulses, curled his fingers into the fabric. "I know, and I've already thought of ways to thank them. For Rachel, I thought we could start making annual payments to Fanny's college fund… I'm not sure about what we could do for Santana though."

"Well, let's just keep it in mind. Maybe we could send her and Brittany on a trip or something." A thought hit Blaine suddenly. A smile came across his face as he looked up at Kurt. "Hey Kurt, I have an idea…"

()

It was finally three weeks later. The baby would finally be big enough for the two of them to see. Fanny was sitting in Blaine's lap while Kurt sat on the other side of Rachel, who was lying across the hospital bed. Eventually, a tall woman with short graying-auburn hair and square glasses walked in. It had been the doctor Rachel used for her last pregnancy.

"Hello again Rachel. My Fanny, you've gotten so big!" The doctor beamed at the small girl who smiled. "And you must be the Hummel-Anderson's, I'm Dr. Everett, it's very nice to meet you."

She shook Kurt's hand first and then Blaine's before gathering the supplies they'd need for an ultrasound "So, my husband and I have an on-going bet. He seems to think Dumbledore is going to be a girl and I think it's going to be a boy. Can you tell the gender today?" Blaine asked, earning him an odd look from both the doctor and Rachel.

"You're naming the baby Dumbledore?" Kurt shook his head sternly at Rachel's comment. Dr. Everett smiled and answered.

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to tell for about 12 or 13 more weeks, but you might be able to hear a heartbeat." Dr. Everett brought over the sonogram machine and smiled at Rachel. Rachel, having done this before, lifted her shirt over her stomach, reveling her ever so tiny bump. The doctor squirted a generous amount of gel onto her stomach and moved the sonogram across Rachel's body. Sure enough, they could hear the quiet; wet sounding beats of the baby's heart. Blaine covered his mouth in amazement with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Honey, look!" Blaine pointed to the screen of the sonogram. Kurt was already staring at the image. It wasn't an in-depth, descriptive photo of the baby. He almost couldn't see her in the throws of grey and black. The small figure however, was just different enough for Kurt to make out and a grey, odd-shaped blob had never been more beautiful.

"It's amazing." He finally breathed. Rachel squeezed her hand, trying to hide the tears falling from her own face. "It looks like a sea-monkey!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, the tears finally falling down his face. "Only you Kurt…"

"Fanny, do you see the baby?" Rachel asked. Fanny nodded, grinning from ear to ear. The 4 year old leaned over to her mother's stomach and starting speaking a loud but gentle voice.

"Hi baby. Can you hear me in there?" The shape seemed to jump on screen which either A. made the adults laugh or B. made them cry at the adorableness of it. Fanny let out lots of high-screech giggles. "The baby likes me already, mommy! Did you see it?"

"I think you're going to be a great big cousin, Fan." Blaine told her.

The doctor printed out a few pictures on the sonogram before turning it off. Rachel took a few paper towels and cleaned off her stomach before Fanny climbed into the bed with her—hands barely leaving Rachel's stomach. "So, any questions?"

"Yes I do. Will having two babies ruin my diaphragm? Because I won't have time to mess around before audition season and…"

Blaine and Kurt's eyes caught across the dramatic diva and they smiled. Not even Rachel's over-worrying could ruin the fantastic high of seeing their child for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Looks kind of like a sea-monkey." Santana said during her and Kurt's coffee date almost a week after. At first, Santana had been hesitant to even look at the picture, but with some subtle convincing, she eventually looked.

"That's what I said." Kurt murmured taking a long drink of his coffee. "Blaine's been calling it Dumbledore to get under my skin. Either that, or his obsession with Harry Potter is officially beyond control."

"If that hobbit tries to name my seed Dumbledore, I'll go Mordor on his ass." Santana spat out. Kurt gave her an odd look. "Don't ask how I know that, I just do." She then slid the picture back to Kurt who tilted his head.

"You don't want to keep it?"

Santana shrugged. "Kurt, don't take this personally, but even if I did, isn't the whole point of this for me not to get invested? It's you and Blaine's kid, not yours and mine."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't be involved in the baby's life." Kurt tried to sound assuring but the look on Santana's face was hard to read. Was it sad or uncomfortable? Or both? Either way, it seemed to suggest that she believed getting too involved was a bad idea, and while selfishly, Kurt wanted to limit how much of influence Santana would be to his baby, another part of him knew it hadn't been for Santana, this baby wouldn't even exist. "In fact, I was hoping you would take one of the seats of honor at the baby shower?"

"Whoa, the baby was conceived almost months ago and you're already planning a baby shower? Typical porcelain."

Kurt chuckled at his old nickname. "Well, this is a little different. Typically, a female friend plans a baby shower, but since we owe all our female friends, we're throwing the party and not asking for gifts. We just want to celebrate the baby. What do you say?"

"I-I don't know Kurt, Brittany and I are talking about moving and if all goes as planned, we'll probably be gone before your bundle of 'joy'" She made air-quotes to go along with it. "Even arrives."

Kurt smiled weakly. "Well, just think about it and let me know…As long as we're talking about that though. Blaine and I bought you a gift. To thank you." Reaching into his satchel, he pulled out a small, velvet box out and extending it toward Santana. Narrowing her eyes on the object, she grabbed it and opened it. Revealing a beautiful, 18k diamond ring. One large cut in the middle and the band surrounded by smaller gems.

"Um, as flattered as I am that you and your hobbit would ask me to be your wife, there's a little too much boner going on there for my taste."

"Close. Blaine and I bought it hoping you'd ask Brittany to marry you." Santana closed the box, her expression unreadable. Kurt remembered thinking that was the most dangerous thing about Santana. You never knew what she was thinking or what she was capable of. Now he realized it was actually the most vulnerable thing about her, because sometimes even she didn't know what she was capable of feeling. "If you don't like the ring, we can get you a different one and sell that one."

"What makes you think I'm proposing to Brittany?" She blurted out at long last. She wasn't angry, at least, not completely.

"You two have almost been together almost as long as Blaine and I have. You're almost 28 now, I honestly thought you would have asked before now." Kurt answered honestly.

Santana snorted. "Contrary to what you believe, Lady Lips, not all of us need that suburban white picket fence, complete with little rugrats." She nudged her head to the sonogram picture. "That might work for you, but it's not who I am."

"Then sell it." Kurt said, becoming annoyed with her lack of attitude. He allowed a few moments of calm to set in before he continued. "Sell it and take a trip or do whatever. I was trying my gratitude not start a fight. But since you decided to give me a baby intervention, let me give you your own intervention… You've wanted to do this for a long time. Probably since high school. You don't want to admit it San, but all of us can see how in love you two are. And no, I don't see you living in security with bundles of children running about, but I don't see you without Brittany either."

Santana looked away and played with a lock of hair. Kurt knew she was still listening so he continued. "Brittany wants it too, believe or not. You can't tell me you didn't see how crushed she was when Blaine and I got married. Or Mike and Tina for that matter. I know you're scared she'll reject you—that's always been your biggest fear, being rejected by her again, but I guarantee you she won't."

It was an odd effect in the Glee club alumni. Somehow, a small group of people had found solace and strength in one other in the one place they thought would make them outcasts, but it also brought a lot of pain and anger. They were only kids then, and had no idea just how much they could hurt one another, and while they were now adults (even Brittany had matured somewhat) it still stung to think of the cruel ways they had unintentionally hurt each other. For Kurt, it was when Blaine had left him at Scandals and for Santana; it had been when Brittany spurned her for Artie. It made each of them insecure even as adults.

And that exactly was why Blaine had suggested this; he knew what everyone else did. Santana would never do this alone.

Something must have sunk in. She took the velvet box and shuffled it into her jacket and grumbled. "I'll thank you when she says yes. If she says yes and if I ask…"

"Not if, San." Kurt said, the amusement finally returning to his face. "When."

()

A few weeks past and Blaine hated to admit it, but he was jealous of Kurt's project. Not so much the small pricks and cuts Kurt was getting on his fingers, or the moments he cursed and screamed because he had screwed up the quilt. But rather the pride Kurt held when he finally made progress. Currently, he was sewing green silk around soft mint colored cotton that looked so comfortable and inviting (Even if it was just the outside of the quilt, Kurt had bat his hands away when he had touched it for too long.

"Stop, it's not stable, you'll ruin it!" Kurt said, taking the long, piece of fabric away from his husband. He quickly checked over his work before smiling his relief. "Do you like it?"

"For the ten seconds I had it, I like it a lot." Blaine responded as the pang of jealously hit him again. Kurt was making something for their child—something that had been a tradition and would carried on. Blaine didn't have anything like that.

Then a thought hit him and he smiled. He'd just have to make something up for himself.

()

_The focus was fuzzy for a moment before it finally settled on a table where Quinn was sitting at. Photos were scattered along the table as the New York attorney pasted something onto the book in front of her. Blaine walked out from behind the camera and sat in the chair next to her, placing a red velvet book in front of him. _

"_Hey baby! Well, you're probably not a baby anymore but you weren't even born yet by this point. It's your daddy Blaine and Auntie Quinn. Say hi Auntie Quinn!"_

_Quinn looked up for a spilt second and shook her head. "You're a dork."_

"_Auntie Quinn is showing me how to make a scrapbook. Well, one scrapbook, the other's going to be your baby book. That's what Auntie Quinn's working on now." Quinn sheepishly lifted her book showing the green, velvety texture before placing it back down. "The other one is going to be a book about how daddy Kurt and I got together, fell in love, and had you. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm doing this and, well…not going to lie, I kind of got this from Harry Potter, which I'm sure you've seen a million times by now. I also decided to film it so you hear me talk about the stories and I don't have to get my voice tired to do it. So, let's get started."_

_Blaine picked up the first photo and smiled fondly at it, turning it so the camera could see. It was the first picture Kurt and Blaine had taken 'together', the term being used loosely because they weren't even touching. Rather, it had been a cell phone picture taken by one of the Warblers the day of their Teenage Dream performance. Blaine was five feet in front of Kurt, wagging his finger at the boy, who stood completely stunned. "Now I know what you're thinking—is that James Bond I spy? Unfortunately not, I love your father to bits but worst. Spy. Ever. See, at the time we were different Glee clubs. Your daddy with the New Directions and I was with the Dalton Academy Warblers. One day, this little spy here came to our school but got lost along the way—looking so out of place and was so obviously not a student. Of course, out of all the kids he stopped in the hallway, he had to ask me just as we were about to do our impromptu performance of Teenage Dream."_

_Quinn snorted. "Right. Impromptu. I'm suppose to believe that a group of boys listen to Katy Perry so much that they __**all**__ know the words to __**all**__ of her songs? Even I didn't know all the words."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes. "ANYWAY, your dad was and still is, the cutest thing I've ever seen in skinny jeans, so I decide to serenade him. Word of advice that could save you a lot of time and plenty of awkward moments? If your heart just melts when you look at them, even the first time you see them, then it's probably love at first sight."_

"_Did you really just insert a Teenage Dream lyric in a story about said song?" Blaine ignored her and continued._

"_But when I talked to your dad after the performance. He told me that he was having bullying troubles at his old school. I tried to help him by giving some awesome advice but…somehow I made things worse. I'm unconsciously good at that." Blaine flipped the picture and looked at it again. A frown coming across his face. He gulped and looked up to the camera. "Not to get off topic here but…I want you to know honey, that if you're ever bullied or you feel alone, or you don't feel loved enough…You are. You're not even born, and I already love you so much and daddy does too. And you can always come to me for your problems, no matter what, I promise you I'll still love you as much then as I do now."_

_He cleared his throat and grabbed the glue stick, the smile coming back to his face. "So, first picture! Here we go."_

"_Blaine, you can't just paste it in there. You have to make it into a shape or something!" Quinn scolded and rolled her eyes. "This video's going to last forever because you'll ruin every scrap book you touch." _

_The older man sighed and smirked at the camera. "Baby if you ever doubt how much I love you, look at this film and see what a pain this is and how I'm still willing to do it for you." _

()

Weeks later, Blaine, a vocal coach/song writer for a recording studio, had been given tickets to the Yankees game by one of his higher end clients. Rachel was about a week away from three months along and Kurt didn't have an interest in going so he and Rachel hung out her house while Blaine, Finn, and Fanny (apparently forgetting she didn't like baseball) went to the game. The duo had originally planned to go out for dinner but Rachel felt too tired so they opted to get delivery and watch musicals.

"Oh, what about Tevye? For a boy?" Rachel asked as they watched Fiddler on the Roof.

"Well, it's good compared to Dumbledore, but if it's a boy, Blaine gets to name him. But keep in that in mind for your next child."

"Kurt, have you met my child? I swear, she's destined to be an only child." Rachel said, voice filled with the guilt of even the idea of putting her child through something like having a sibling. Kurt laughed, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"She's so your child."

"Well, what about Golde for a girls name? Or, or! Sally like from Cabaret."

Kurt threw a piece of popcorn at her. "Contrary to what you believe, every child in our family doesn't have to be named after a Broadway character."

"Says the boy named Kurt." Rachel teased. Having finished off what was left in her bowl, Rachel stood up and took her bowl into the kitchen. "What names have you thought of?"

Kurt pondered the thought for a moment, just long enough to miss the wobble in Rachel's walk. "I kind of like Alicia. Or what do you think about Alexa? Like Alexander McQueen."

"I think…" Rachel's eyes widened as her face turned very green. Kurt noticed this time. He stood and very quickly walked over to Rachel.

She just stood there, the blank expression on her face. "Rachel? Honey, are you okay?" That was when she fainted. Kurt grabbed her before she hit the ground—quickly balancing her spine and lowering her to the ground. He didn't want to take any chances on Rachel or his baby, and called 911 asking for an ambulance.

Despite the calmness his voice carried, he couldn't help the tears that rolled down his face. Not only was his sister-in-law—his best friend, in danger because she wanted to help him, but it might prove for nothing. He had promised all the New Direction girls that he wouldn't give up and he hadn't at this point, but if he came so close to having a child and then lost it…

The pain might have crushed any hope he had left.

**So, being completely evil and leaving you guys with a cliffhanger! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon, shouldn't be a problem since it's almost the weekend. Thanks as usual, for all the alerts and reviews—keeps me writing :) Hope it continues to please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel had woken up by the time the paramedics had arrived. She was obviously panicked, but Kurt kept her calm as they examined her.

"Well, I don't see any obvious bleeding or any other indication she had a miscarriage." Kurt felt a little better but wasn't entirely convinced. "She seems okay but it couldn't hurt to take her to the hospital. Just to make sure. Do you want us to take you, Rachel?"

Rachel looked up to Kurt unsurely. He smiled reassuringly. "We'll do whatever you're comfortable with…"

She nodded. "I think I'd rather you drive me, Kurt." As nervous as he was to do so, Kurt wanted Rachel to be comfortable. The paramedics helped him get Rachel into his car and they drove to the hospital in near silence. Kurt's hand shook on the wheel as he tried to concentrate on the road. He jumped when he heard his cell phone ring.

"I bet its Blaine checking up. Do you think you could get it Rach?" Kurt asked, knowing his attention was already too divided to drive safely and be on the phone. Rachel weakly managed to get the phone of Kurt's pants. She answered it just before the last ring.

"Hi Blaine, it's Rachel. Kurt had me answer the phone because he's driving." He heard the questioning tone of Blaine's voice. "Well, that thing is…We're on our way to the hospital. I fainted and the paramedics thought I should go to check on the baby and I. No, no, don't meet us at the hospital, you'll scare Fanny. Just…if you can't stay at the game, take her back to the house and tell her Kurt and I are checking on the baby. We'll call you when we know more. Okay. Me too, Blaine. Bye."

Rachel hung up the phone and left it in her lap. Even if it was his baby at risk, Kurt knew he needed to comfort Rachel. It was her body going through this after all.

"It's…really rather admirable how you still put Fanny first even while you're going through this." Kurt commented. It was so different from Rachel's personality. She didn't make a habit of putting other people's needs before her own, especially when it came to her health. Yet, Kurt noticed that when it came to people she truly cared about—Finn, Fanny, him and Blaine, Rachel had these moments of selflessness, and he truly did respect her for it, and really, it touched him.

Rachel smiled, and put her hand over Kurt's. "You'll understand soon."

()

Dr. Everett was just about to leave when Rachel and Kurt came in. The woman immediately saw ushered them into her office, promising the staff it'd be her last patient. After going over her symptoms, Dr. Everett did a routine check over. After leaving for fifteen minutes with a sample of Rachel's blood, she returned.

"Good news depending on how you look at it. Your iron's a little lower than we'd like; it's a typical thing with pregnancy. People underestimate how much blood the baby needs. I think if you take extra iron vitamins and keep a close watch on it, we shouldn't have another fainting spell." Dr. Everett said as she gathered her sonogram equipment. She noticed Kurt's nervous glance and smiled gently. "We're just going to do a sonogram as a precaution. Rather safe than sorry."

Rachel lifted her shirt and allowed the gel to be squirted onto her belly. The doctor moved the device across it until she found the vision of the baby on the screen. "There it is."

When they heard the wet sounds of heartbeat, Kurt and Rachel released the breaths they were holding. Kurt was so relieved when the anxiousness was lifted from his heart. The fear of giving up hope vanished when he saw and heard his little one.

That was until Dr. Everett bore a confused expression. "Dr. Everett? Is something wrong?" Rachel asked, being the only brave enough to do so. The doctor peered closer to the screen and smirked.

"Well, this is interesting. Didn't you say only two eggs were implanted?"

"Yes, why?" Kurt asked. The doctor hit print on the screen and turned to face Kurt and Rachel.

"It would appear against the odds, they both took." Rachel gasped and Kurt's eyes widen. They were both caught in the feeling of shock.

After it sunk it, Kurt cleared his throat. "You mean, twins?" Dr. Everett nodded and Rachel suddenly squealed. Kurt's face finally broke into a smile. "A-Are you sure?"

The doctor pointed to one figure on the screen. "There's one…" Then her finger trailed to the shape just above it. "And there's the other. We didn't see it earlier because one must have been hiding behind the other, but they're both there. Congratulations."

It was daunting to know they'd be raising two kids at once, but it was also exciting. Really, this was exactly what he and Blaine had wanted. Kurt had wanted to have two so his children would never be lonely, and Blaine had wanted that too. Blaine also wanted the children to be born close together, noting that he and his brother had been so far apart in age it was difficult for them to establish a connection—and how much closer did it get then twins.

"Oh my god, two babies." Rachel gushed, then made a face. "Wait…I'm going to give birth to two kids at the same time!"

()

"I'm so glad Rachel and the baby are okay. You have no idea how hard it was to get Finn to calm down." Blaine sighed in the car on the way home. Kurt and Rachel had decided to tell their husbands separately since it was relatively late when they got home. They only told them that Rachel and the baby were fine but not about the unexpected bonus. "And thank god you were so calm too. If I had been there, I probably would have freaked out."

Kurt smiled to himself. "I only was because Rachel was. She handled it really well."

Blaine reached for the dashboard where Kurt had placed the sonogram photo. "Do you mind if I turn on the light?" He laughed at Blaine's excitement as well as his own. It would be cruel to make them both wait until they got home.

"Go for it. Tell me if you see anything odd." Kurt couldn't help but add. Sometimes his husband could be so oblivious that if he wasn't looking for something, he'd never find it.

Blaine turned on the light and looked closely at the baby photo. "Yeah definitely a boy. I'm sure that's a penis."

"The doctor won't be able to tell for another month at least, Blaine. Look a little bit closer, maybe up a little bit."

Blaine let his eyes gaze at the picture. Kurt just happened to glance over when he saw it. "The shape's kind of weird. Is this normal?"

"Well, not for _a _baby." Blaine tilted his head in confusion when it hit him. The younger man's mouth dropped as he leaned impossibly closer to the image.

"Shut up."

"Yeah."

"You're serious?"

"The doctor was the one who pointed it out." Kurt said matter-of-fact like. Blaine shook his head and smiled, clutching the picture between his fingers. With a sigh, he said in the same tone he had used when he first told Kurt he loved him.

"That's just…amazing."

()

_The sonogram picture was aimed at the camera. A soft smile playing Blaine's lips._

"_Thus, it was now Dumbledore and Hagrid. Bets still on, by the way." Blaine handed the photo to Quinn, who pasted it into her book. "I'm not doing too bad, am I Fabray?"_

_Quinn smirked. "Well, besides the jagged shapes, not bad at all."_

_Blaine picked up the next picture for his book, showing the photo to the camera. It was one of Kurt's senior pictures. He was wearing his 'Likes Boys' shirt he had worn during the Born This Way number, with his arms wrapped around Blaine (he had insisted, despite his father's objections, that Blaine be in a few of the photos) and laughing as Blaine kissed him against the cheek. Kurt dislike that particular picture because he never liked the way he looked when he laughed—Blaine loved it because you could see the happiness radiating from Kurt and that in turn made him happy._

"_I was a wreck without your dad there. I guess I was just…lonely. Things were tense at McKinley because they thought I'd go back to Dalton, but the Warbler bridge was pretty much burned after the whole slushy thing—you kids will find out more about that later." Quinn shot Blaine a sympathetic glance. Blaine lifted a small stack of paper, pulling the first one up to reveal elegant handwriting. "So, your dad started writing me what I called 'Dear Kurt' letters. The first one was always my favorite. He sprayed it in his cologne and wrote these sappy but incredible adorable things. Then at the end, he put this quote."_

_Blaine had to bring the page closer to read it, he chuckled softly at it. "This must have been during his Adele kick. __However f_ar _away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you; I will always love you. __I think I played that song for a month after I got the letter…I guess that he would take the time to write these things reminded me he cared and that he still loved me was kind of what kept me all together while we were apart. Now I can hardly stand a day apart."_

_With a sad tone, he added. "A year apart from your dad was more than enough for me to learn how much I need him in my life."_

()

"Kurt, package." Blaine yelled out about two weeks later. It came just in time too as they were starting to get ready to fly with Finn, Rachel, and Fanny back to Lima for the fourth of July, though Blaine had no idea his husband was expecting a package.

He placed the rather heavy box on the table. At the mention of a package, Kurt dashed out into the living room, the bag of shower stuff flailing over his shoulder.

Blaine watched with a raise eyebrow as his husband tore the box apart. Inside were countless mint-green envelopes, along with darker green and sparkling cards. Kurt lifted one out of the box and handed it to Blaine. "It's the invitations to the baby shower, what do you think?"

"Um, wow." Blaine read through it. It sounded more like an uptown, blow out even than a baby shower. Then again, Kurt did tend to go all out. "Sounds like fun…Wait…" His eyes caught 'Gender reveal at the end'.

Kurt smiled when Blaine saw the bottom of the invitation. "Well, there's this popular thing going around where couples find out the gender of their kids by cutting into the cake and seeing the color. I thought it would be cool for us to do it."

"But the shower isn't going to be until late September, I thought we were going to find out after we got back from the trip? Are you that afraid of me naming our children?" Blaine smirked, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You've been calling one Dumbledore and now the other Hagrid, of course I'm afraid. If that's your best, I'd hate to see your worst."

Blaine laughed and put the invitation back. "Well, how are you going to start decorating the nursery without knowing the genders? By my count, they're going to be due November so that would only give you two months if you're lucky."

"Oh, I've already decided on a theme. It's gender neutral too, so I didn't have to change my plans too much." Kurt said, closing the box back up. "I have to do these while we're away so I'm taking them with me."

"You've already picked a theme?" Blaine said, ignoring the last part. "Care to share?"

"Nope. It's my little secret. So when we get back, we're going to clear out the guest room, then it's off limits until I say otherwise."

"Gee, don't I get to plan anything?" Blaine teased. Kurt kissed his cheek.

"Sure you do, dear. You can plan how we pack the car. I'm not making it easy on you either—four suitcases." Kurt said before practically running back into the bedroom. Blaine groaned and called out after him.

"Four? Kurt we're going to be gone for a week!"

**And there's chapter five—and yes it's officially twins! I wasn't originally going to go down that route but I got a lot of requests for the story to go in that direction and twins babies are more fun than one :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Grandpa!" Fanny ran into the waiting arms of Burt as the group of adults exited the rented car. Before now, Kurt had always regarded his father's doting on the girl with jealousy—especially when it felt like he and Blaine may never become parents. Now, seeing Burt swing Fanny in his arms while she giggled made him excited to see his dad with Kurt's children.

Carole took Fanny from Burt just in time for Rachel to embrace her father in law. "Hey kiddo, is my grandchild being good in there?"

"Yes, they both are." Rachel said with a giggle. The two older adults paused for a minute, looking to Kurt and Blaine for confirmation. Kurt saw the look on his dad's face and glared at Rachel.

"You told them? Rachel, you have such a big mouth!" Kurt yelled. Blaine was laughing as he wrapped a reassuring arm around Kurt. Burt was smiling from ear to ear and Carole was seconds away from releasing another high-pitched scream. Well, he supposed Rachel could have this one little thing—but if she did it again, he was going to drown her as soon as the babies were born.

Rachel stepped aside to let Burt embrace Kurt and then Blaine. "Oh my god guys, that's….Wow, way to go buddy!"

"Thanks dad." Kurt pat his father's shoulder with a hand. "But just so you know I've achieved more things in my life than having fantastic sperm."

()

It was hard but Kurt managed to sneak up to his room to grab a few things while Blaine got caught talking to his parents. There were a few things he needed from his old room for the nursery, and he had to be careful lest Blaine finds out the theme.

It was almost blown; he barely heard the steps coming up the stairs. But he managed to throw his things in his skin regiment suitcase. "So are you guys staying for dinner?" He heard Carole ask.

"Yeah, but I promised my parents we'd go to their house for desert, my brother's bringing this girl home and he wants me to meet her." Came Blaine's reply. Kurt shoved everything in and zipped up the bag as quickly as possible.

"I thought your brother was married? With kids?"

"They got divorced a few years back…It wasn't pretty." Kurt turned around just in time for his stepmother and Blaine to walk into the bedroom. Kurt managed to roll his eyes.

"No 'wasn't pretty' is when two people refuse to talk. Cooper and his ex-wife had a fight over their mailbox. It wasn't even anything special, just a damn mailbox."

"As biased as it sounds, I think Cooper probably should have won though. It did have Anderson on it." Blaine threw in thoughtfully. Kurt shrugged.

"Well, the court disagreed."

Carole gave the boys a warm smile. The boys had been married for almost 4 years now—together for 10. They were high school sweethearts and even then, had the whole town of Lima against them. By all accounts, they should have parted when they went to college. It didn't happen though. Kurt and Blaine had stuck it out through better and worse and promised to continue doing just that until the day they died. Now they were having children together and she was beyond happy to see them positively glowing. After all they'd been through, no one deserved it more.

"Well, I'll let you boys unpack." She said, the large smile still on her face. "Dinner's at 6 and Kurt, I don't know if you remember, but the bed creaks."

"Thanks Carole." Kurt murmured half-sarcastically. She laughed as she walked out of the room and shut the door. Blaine gave Kurt the suspicious look he had been holding back on. "What?"

"What were you doing up here all alone?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt looked away before Blaine could catch him lying.

"Unpacking my skin regiment, I didn't think I needed help with that."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And then you packed it all up again?"

"Well, I used it and then put it back. I couldn't do it on the plane now could I?" Kurt said. Blaine threw his hands up in surrender and jumped on Kurt's old bed. The springs screeched. Blaine frowned, very un-amused.

"I thought she was joking." Kurt laughed at the look on Blaine's face and jumped in beside him.

"Afraid not, you'll just have to keep your libido to yourself."

"Why? You've probably heard them a few times…"

Blaine didn't finish the thought as Kurt got up on his knees and started slapping Blaine's shoulder. The younger man was half-laughing, half-shrieking. "Blaine Adam Anderson! Don't. You. EVER. Talk. About. My. Parents. Having. Sex. Again!" Kurt managed in between smacks.

"Oh Kurt, the baby penguin is showing. We've heard my parents at my house before, remember?" Blaine teased, reaching out to grab Kurt's hands before he could smack him anymore. Kurt groaned.

"Yeah, and if you recall, you didn't get any action that night either. Just like you're not tonight or for the rest our trip!"

Blaine, without warning, started tickling his husband. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

Kurt was giggling as he tried to push Blaine's hands away. "Blaine stop it, or you're never having sex again! Period."

"No, you hit me and told me I wasn't getting any. These are crimes that must be punished!" Blaine managed to force Kurt back on the bed and continued to tickle him. The bed creaking as Kurt shrieked and laughed.

The boys only looked up when the door was pushed open by Rachel. "Oh good, I was afraid you two were doing something inappropriate. Kurt, Carole needs help in the kitchen."

Kurt gave Blaine one last smack on the shoulder before pushing him off. "Alright."

Rachel laughed as Kurt passed by, leaving Blaine to rub at his shoulder. She rubbed her tummy and smiled. "Your daddies are silly, aren't they babies?"

()

The Anderson house was something of a mixed bag for Kurt and Blaine. On one hand, so many happy things had happened for them there—important talks, playful chases, and the night they gave each their virginities. On the other hand, the house held many bad memories for Blaine as well. The fights he had with his father, the garage he tried to make him straight in, and the crushing moments of loneliness and sadness he felt before he met Kurt.

But it always felt somewhat like home when Blaine's nephews- 7 year old Michael and 5 year old Mason managed to convince him, Cooper, and Blaine's father, Ryan to play football in the backyard. They of course tried to get Kurt to play too but he opted to sit at the patio set with Blaine's mother, Abby and Cooper's new girlfriend, Amanda.

"So, you guys are really having twins?" Amanda asked. She was small in height with dark features, but deep blue eyes. She was very pretty, but looked rather young due to the gap between her teeth. She seemed really nice; Kurt liked her a lot better than Cooper's ex-wife. Kurt nodded and smiled as Blaine tried to explain the upcoming play to Mason.

"Yeah. We found out the other day."

"And they say it's from two different eggs right?" Abby asked, coasting a hand through her curly black hair, face perfectly made up as if she were going to work rather than dinner with the family. Kurt nodded.

"Mhm, so they'll be fraternal twins."

"I did some reading on surrogacy, maybe both you and Blaine will pass your genes on in one pregnancy." Abby hinted. Kurt paused, forgetting that they had told Blaine's father they didn't know who was the biological father. He looked over just as the play started. The teams had ended up Blaine and Mason against Cooper and Michael with Ryan acting as all-time quarterback. Currently, he was quarterbacking for Michael and Cooper.

"Maybe."

They play started. Mason covered his brother while Blaine went for his own. Do to the height difference; Cooper was more open than his oldest son. Nonetheless, Michael was calling out for the ball, and with a hidden smile, Ryan threw the ball to Michael.

The younger pair of brothers wrestled for the ball before Mason grabbed it and started running for his zone. Michael tried to catch him but Mason made it to the goal line. Blaine cheered and shouted.

"Alright Mason!" Mason took off across the field and almost tackled Blaine with his hug.

"Uncle Blaine! Did you see?" Mason shouted. Blaine nodded excitedly and picked his nephew up into his arms.

Cooper patted the back of his pouting older son. "Don't worry, just give him a noogie later to keep him in his place."

Kurt watched as Ryan smiled with pride at his grandsons. He knew how competitive his father in law could be, but watched as he gave his grandchildren a chance to shine. He also knew that Cooper and Blaine could separately attest that their dad hadn't always been the ideal parent; yet, here he was, being a perfect grandfather.

And Kurt wanted that for their children. He wanted Ryan to love and dote on their kids like he did Michael and Mason. He was also terrified that Ryan wouldn't give his kids the time of day solely because genetics dictated something different than what Blaine and Kurt's heart told them.

Conflicted, he turned back to Blaine and Mason. Blaine was piggyback carrying Mason back to the designated starting to line. The younger of the two sets of brothers laughed and cheered and Kurt smiled. Mason and Michael loved Blaine, they even loved Kurt, and for years Blaine had focused all his paternal energy on his nephews and Kurt's niece, but Kurt knew things like this wouldn't change. They'd just have more love to give.

And Kurt wasn't so troubled anymore—even if Ryan wouldn't a good grandfather to his children, Blaine would be a perfect father.

()

"Alright kids, it's time to go to bed." Abby and Ryan had offered to tuck Michael and Mason into bed since they too were getting tired. The younger adults were breaking into the bottle of wine Kurt and Blaine had brought for desert. Cooper hugged both his sons before they hugged Amanda and finally, Kurt and Blaine.

"Night Uncle Blaine, night Uncle Kurt." Blaine ruffled Michael's hair as he pulled away.

"Goodnight Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt!" Mason yelled as he flung his arms around Kurt. "I can't wait to meet my little cousins!"

Kurt hugged him with a huge smile. "They'll be here soon, buddy. Night Mason, night Michael."

"Night Mase, Night Mike." Blaine called as their parents finally ushered the boys in. Ryan nodded before heading inside and Abby followed but not before adding a quick note to Kurt and Blaine not to drink too much before driving home. The group setting started out easy (Kurt asked the usual questions such as 'how long have you two been dating?' and made jokes about dating Anderson brothers) but soon turned rather serious as Cooper broke in after his first glass.

"I sort of wanted to ask you guys…And I really don't know what to expect so if I say something stupid, I'm sorry." Cooper said. He took a deep breath before he laid it all out there. "How old were you two when you knew you were gay? Like, not know but…felt like you might be?"

He was right. It was unexpected. Kurt flicked an eye to Amanda who was grasping Cooper's hand. Well, obviously that wasn't it, though Kurt would have thought as open minded as Cooper turned out to be, he would have figured out his sexuality before now.

Blaine thought about the question for a minute. "I think for me, it was 14—eh, well, I guess I knew before that but just didn't want to accept it with the way dad was about it."

All eyes turned to Kurt, and Kurt had to think about it too. "Well, I came out when I was 16 but…I don't think there was ever a moment where I didn't think I was."

"That's not what I heard from Brittany." Blaine threw in. Kurt glared at Blaine out of the corner of his eye before turning back to Cooper.

"Even then, all I could think about was how many boys she's kissed and how through the spit-swapping method, how many boys I was kissing." Kurt explained. "Why are you asking?"

Cooper bit his lips. He squeezed Amanda's hand and told them. "I think Michael might be gay." Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked at Kurt. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Cooper to continue. "I know, I know. He's 7 and there's no real way for anyone but him to know but, I don't know, I just have this feeling. He hangs out with girls more than guys, but any guy I see him with he gushes and talks about. And you know, he never talks about crushing on girls like Mason does."

"It's not impossible." Kurt started, gaining a curious look from Blaine. "My dad knew I was gay before I told him. Granted, it was because all I had wanted for Christmas when I was 3 was a sensible pair of heels—what kid wouldn't? But he knew, so you could be right about Michael…but you have to let him come to you if he is."

"But that…" Cooper sighed and switched his glance over to Blaine. An emotion Cooper so very rarely showed came across his face. Fear. "Michael's my son and I'll always love him, but… shit, am I terrible for being afraid?"

"Considering the things you saw happen to us, no you're not." Blaine assured his brother. "Honestly, I'm scared for him too. The world's made some pretty big progress since we were teenagers, but there are still a lot of people out there who don't like who we are or who we love."

Amanda wrapped a reassuring arm around Cooper. Kurt smiled as he was reminded of what pulled him through it. He reached for Blaine's hand. "But…when you find that person, it's all worth it in the end. The bullying, the name calling, the pain— it's a living hell to get through but the love you feel when you find your 'soul mate' for lack of better words, it's sort of like your reward for being strong. Just be there for him, Cooper. Be there and love him, and you'll both do the best you can."

Blaine nods along with Kurt's words but inside, he feels a lot more. He's relieved his brother is accepting if worried of his son. Cooper had been the first person in his family to accept Blaine for who he was and until Kurt, had at times been his only supporter.

Then there was his husband. He knew Kurt loved him. They say it everyday. But to hear Kurt say he was worth the torment and the pain, well, it didn't exactly warm his heart but it touched him. Especially since he felt the same way about Kurt. The Sadie Hawkins dance still caught up with him from time to time, but now that he had this love with Kurt, he would never think of denying who he was ever again.

Kurt and his family, it was his reward for being true to himself.

()

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said quietly as they lay bed. Kurt had just shut off the lights so they were cuddled close together in the dark.

"Hmm?" Kurt muffled into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine trailed his thumb across Kurt's face in that comfort-seeking way. Kurt lifted his head so he could face Blaine. "What is it, baby?"

Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt's lips gently. Trying to create a softer atmosphere before he asked the next question. "Do you think our kids will ever be treated differently because we're gay?"

Kurt sighed and leaned his cheek against Blaine's shoulder. "I've thought about that too. Honestly, I don't know. I'd like to think that in New York they'll grow up more accepted than we were here but…like you said earlier, there are a lot of ignorant people who don't like who we are." He's looking down at their entwined feet. It was bad enough that so many people attacked him in high school just because he was gay. It was soul crushing to think someone might hurt one of his children because of it. The thought of one of his kids being shoved into a locker or beat up, it almost made him cry.

And judging by the deep, shaky breath Blaine released, he was thinking the same thing. "Blaine?" Kurt looked up to see his husband shed a tear; Blaine wiped it away quickly and continued.

"I just don't want them to feel what I felt, Kurt. I don't want them feel alone like I did before I met you or to hurt like we did for so long. And I'm scared if they do, they'll blame us or hate us for it."

"Blaine, they won't hate us because we'll teach them better." Kurt said firmly. He rub his hand up Blaine's chest to sooth him. "As much as I'd like to, I can't promise they'll never feel alone or never be judged, because they probably will. But I can promise you that they will always have us to come home to and I promise you, they will want to come home, Blaine. You're such a kind and loving man I know you'll be the best dad they could ever ask for...And because of that, they'll know that if anyone ever judges them, it's not them or us that's the problem, it's the person who judges them."

Blaine smiled and claimed Kurt's lips yet again. "You always know what to say… Dumbledore and Hagrid will be so lucky to have you in their lives."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And to think, I was going to say to hell with the creaky bed and you had to ruin it with your ridiculous baby names. Our kids might hate you for that."

"For giving them awesome names? Yeah right." Blaine laughed, planting a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "…You know what I didn't think about?"

"How you might emotionally scar our children?"

"No. I was just thinking if you're still worried about the bed making noise. We could always do it on the floor." Blaine had meant it to be a joke, but was surprised when Kurt shrugged.

"Alright."

"Wait, really?"

He shoved Blaine playfully before throwing the covers over. "Come on, before I change my mind."

**And there's chapter six. Lots of sadness to go around in this one, but lots of fluff too. Thanks as always for the wonderful reviews and alerts… I'm afraid almost missed them though, for some reason my email didn't inform me that the story was up or that I had received any reviews. Luckily, I happened to look and see the number change so I could read them :) **

**On a side note, I shamefully admit that I have the baby names picked out (and it's not Dumbledore and Hagrid, sorry Blaine), but I'd love to hear thoughts and guesses or about things you'd like to see in the story. Anyway, with that in mind, hope you guys loved the new chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kurt…Kurt wake up." Kurt's eyes slowly lifted as Rachel's pregnant figure came into focus. With a groan, Kurt moved onto his back.

"Rachel, it's…It's 2 in the morning, why are you awake?"

She shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I'm hungry."

"So? Go make a sandwich." He replied, shutting his eyes once again. Rachel wrinkled her nose and leaned over Kurt.

"I don't want a sandwich. I want a cheeseburger. No wait, a double cheeseburger with large, salty fries. And a milkshake too." Kurt opened his eyes to glare at Rachel. Never mind it's 2 in the morning and Rachel, who was a vegan, wanted a cheeseburger.

"You want to feed my children transfat and salt?"

"Spare me the crap, Kurt. My feet hurt, I'm huge, and all I want is to relieve those feelings with food! Rachel practically growled. Kurt sighed and tried to nestle into Blaine's side.

"Fine whatever, just get Finn to do it."

Rachel then pulled the blanket off both him and Blaine. The younger man, being the heavy sleeper he was, barely looked up before drifting back to sleep. Kurt had to hold on to the bed to keep from falling off. "Finn says he's on craving vacation and I'm five seconds away from losing it!" She slammed the blanket on the floor for dramatic effect. "Go get me a double-cheeseburger with large fries and a vanilla milkshake or I will put your head on a silver-platter and eat it, Kurt Hummel!"

She stomped out the door and grasped the door handle. "Oh and if they have chili, get that too!"

Then she slammed the door shut, leaving behind a very tired and shocked Kurt. Blaine groaned beside him, the slam being enough to jostle him away. "What the hell is going on?"

Kurt sighed and got up, tossing Blaine the blanket. "Nothing hon, go back to sleep."

Blaine watched with dreary eyes as Kurt slipped on his nearest pair of boots. "Where are you going?"

"To feed our children junk food." Not that it mattered, by the time he turned around. Blaine was back asleep. With a few angry mutters, Kurt flung himself downstairs and to the rental car to get Rachel her food.

()

When he returned, Rachel was still up, but she was no longer angry. Instead, she was weeping in his father's recliner. Kurt wanted to be upset—wanted to toss the grease stained bag of food at her and run up to bed. But he couldn't very well leave the carrier of his children like this. And here he thought being gay would save him from mood swings.

"Rachel honey, I got your food. What about that plan of relieving our emotions with a cheeseburger? Let's go with that plan." Kurt kneeled in front of her to comfort her, but Rachel surprised him by throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. Kurt felt her stomach against his own and abandoned all hope of going back to sleep.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. It's so unbecoming of me." Kurt rubbed her back and forced a small smile.

"It's fine Rachel. Your hormones are just crazy right now and it's sort of my fault." He said. Well, that was an all around lie. It was absolutely his fault and he had a feeling pregnancy just gave Rachel more of an excuse to act like a diva, but he was trying to be comforting. "You can't help it if my spawn are insanely hungry for junk this early in the morning."

Of course, his kindness is paid with sheer horror. "It's just…Finn won't touch me!"

And now, his head is filled with unpleasant visions and he curses himself for not running away when he had the chance. If only the high school sophomore version of himself knew how gross Finn having sex could be, he would have given up on that crush _a lot_ sooner. "He…well, isn't Fanny staying in the bedroom with you two?"

"Yes but this has been going on for over a month. He says he's afraid to hurt the babies, but it's because I'm getting fat and ugly and…" She ripped the bag from Kurt's hands and reached for the first thing she could get her hands on—the large order of fries. She shoves a mouthful into her mouth despite her sobbing. "He hates the way I look and now he won't make love to me!"

Okay, now Kurt could believe it was the hormones. He could also believe that his stepbrother would be terrified that having sex while Rachel was pregnant could hurt his children. This was the same guy who thought he could get a girl pregnant via hot tub and was completely shocked to learn that boobs were actually for milk after Fanny was born.

Kurt had to pull the fries away before Rachel choked on them. "Rach, remember who we're talking about here…Have you tried telling Finn?" And by telling Finn, Kurt meant not talking to him about it. He would eat the calorie-filled cheeseburger right now if it meant getting out of this conversation.

Rachel shook her head frantically and hiccupped. "I just miss the way he use to hold me. The things he'd whisper in my ear. Those strong arms trailing down my body…"

Kurt pushed the fries back into Rachel's hands. Thankfully, she clogged her mouth with another handful. Kurt stood up and set the bag on Rachel's lap. "Eat your cheeseburger. I'll be right back."

He climbed up the stairs and went to the hallway opposite of his where Finn's old room was. He threw the door open. Finn was snoring on the bed while Fanny was curled up on the floor. Kurt leaned down and gently woke his niece.

"Fanny sweetheart, get up. You're sleeping in my bedroom tonight." The young girl tried to ignore her uncle. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook her shoulder with more perseverance. "I've already argued with your mom this morning. I have very little patience left. Go to my room and find a spot on the floor."

With an annoyed whine, Fanny sleepily got up and walked out the door. Once she was out of earshot, Kurt walked over to Finn and pinched his nose close until he woke up. "Kurt…what the hell, man?"

Kurt gave him the biggest bitch-face he could muster. "I don't want to hear it, Finn! Your wife is downstairs, moody and apparently, horny as hell and I swear, on my future children's lives, you are not going to hurt them. Now when Rachel finishes her meal, she is going to come up here and you are…you're…You're going to touch her!"

Finn, who had been frightened awake, looked at his stepbrother nervously. Although, a hint of excitement could be seen in his eyes. Excitement Kurt could have gone without seeing. "Are you sure it won't hurt them? Won't they be able to hear us?" Kurt gave a low growl.

"Finn, I'm going to hurt _you_ if you don't do it!" With that, Kurt stomped out of the room and back downstairs to where Rachel was switching between taking bites of her cheeseburger and sips of her milkshake. "I talked to him. Fanny's staying in my room tonight and as soon as you're done eating, he'll be ready to…do stuff."

"Really?" Rachel asked, her face still streaked with tears. The chewed mixture of meat and ice cream visible in her mouth. Kurt could have cringed if he wasn't thinking about a more horrible sight.

"Yes, really. Just you know, keep it down… I'm going back to bed."

Kurt quickly retreated back to his room before Rachel could keep him any longer. He opened the door to his room and his shoulders fell. Apparently, Fanny had ignored his request of finding a spot on the floor and was cuddled close to Blaine who was still fast asleep, or so he thought until Blaine spoke. "What is Fanny doing in our bed? And why aren't you in it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt pushed his nieces shoulder but she just slide closer to Blaine, with a sigh, Kurt relented. "Whatever…Fucking Hudson's."

He climbed into bed, and Fanny switched sides so she could wrap an arm around Kurt. With a sigh, he put his arm over her and grasped Blaine's hand. For a moment, he thought about what he said and started giggling.

Blaine groaned. "What now?"

"Nothing." Kurt assured. "I'm just tired…and I cursed in front of my niece."

"Fatherhood at it's finest."

()

The next two days passed by and to Kurt's relief, Rachel was happy—so happy he felt a sugar-ache every time he saw her and Finn being lovey. Fortunately, Fourth of July had arrived and Rachel was too busy helping Kurt and Carole prepare food for the barbeque. Blaine's parents and brother and his kids would be coming over at some point along with Rachel's dads. And Finn and Burt were working on an old vehicle in the garage.

This left Fanny woefully un-entertained. "Uncle Blaine! I'm bored!"

Blaine had been playing around on the old keyboard in Kurt's room when his niece came in. He worked on a few songs in his head but found himself unable to concentrate. "You didn't want to help your mom, grandma, and Uncle Kurt cook?"

She wrinkled her nose at the thought. "They don't let me do anything. I just sit there and watch them." Yeah, that sounded about right. Two of the three chefs were controls freaks after all. Fanny took notice of what Blaine was doing and sat next to him on the bed. "I didn't know you could play keyboard."

"You didn't? You've never seen me play before?" Fanny shook her head. Blaine smiled and made room beside him. Fanny took her spot beside him and watched as Blaine's hands slide gracefully into a song. Fanny took a deep breath. "That's from Wicked! I know it is!"

Blaine laughed and continued playing. "Mhm. That's Uncle Kurt's favorite musical."

"Mommy's too." Fanny said, and then a curious look came across her face. "Uncle Blaine, I just thought of something…why does Uncle Kurt call Nana by her name and not mom like daddy does?"

Blaine's fingers paused. He supposed at four years old, she had never had any reason before to question the family dynamic, and Rachel, coming from a similar sort of family, never thought to explain it to her.

One day, Blaine would have to tell his children how their family came together. He'd have to find a way to tell them that blood didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things and that their love was all that mattered. Fanny would be perfect practice. He still shifted uncomfortably as he searched for the words.

"Well, um…Remember when Uncle Kurt told you boys can't get pregnant? Did your mommy ever tell you about how grandpa Leroy and grandpa Hiram got her?" Thankfully, Fanny nodded. "So you know families come in all sort of different ways, right?"

"Like how you and Uncle Kurt and mommy are making babies?" Blaine nodded and allowed his fingers to play a quieter song along with the conversation.

"Well, before they married each other, your grandpa Burt and grandma Carole were married to different people. Grandma Carole was married to a man named Christopher and they had your dad, but Christopher died before he was born. Also, your grandpa Burt was married to a woman named Amy and they had Uncle Kurt. She died when he was around 8. So, when he was a teenager, Uncle Kurt introduced grandma Carole to grandpa Burt and they got married."

It took a few minutes for the girl to process all the information. When she did, she asked. "So…does that mean Uncle Kurt isn't really my uncle? Or that grandpa Burt isn't really my grandpa?" She seemed distraught at the very idea. Blaine gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm, well, let me ask you this…who stayed up all night last year to make you the most gorgeous princess costume for Halloween?"

"Uncle Kurt did."

"And who danced and sang with you and got you ice-cream when you were sad because mommy and daddy were away on vacation?"

"Uncle Kurt did." She repeated. Blaine squeezed her close and smiled.

"And who calls you his perfect angel and says you're the best granddaughter a guy could ever have?"

"Grandpa Burt." Realization seemed to hit her and Blaine kissed the top of her head.

"See Fanny, blood doesn't mean as much as we think we do. It's all about what's in your heart…the babies in your mommy's stomach are still my babies even if blood says otherwise."

He expected to end with another question and instead heard a throat clear. Blaine looked to the doorway. It was just…too convenient, too horrible, to be true. Yet there they were—Abby and Ryan, standing at the door and watching what was supposed to be a heart-warming speech. Both looking tense and uncomfortable.

It wouldn't be difficult to explain away. He could say it was an acknowledgment that Kurt may be the father rather than him, but there was no use denying it. They both knew and Blaine was too shocked to hide it now. So, instead he guided Fanny up from the bed. "Honey, go downstairs please. Michael and Mason should be here soon."

For once, Fanny didn't ask questions, her four-year-old mind could sense the change in aura. She stood up and practically ran past Abby and Ryan. Blaine stood from the keyboard as his parents stepped in, but couldn't speak. What did he apologize for? What shouldn't he apologize for? Some of those things were obvious, others weren't. How exactly did you rationalize lying about something so big that you were supposedly proud of without hurting anyone's feeling? Well, it was already too late for that much.

"Blaine, I don't understand…" Abby began. Blaine took it from there.

"It wasn't…I didn't want to hurt anyone." Blaine answered honestly. "I just thought since you guys have always been somewhat skeptical of Kurt that it would be better…"

"If you lied to us?" Ryan finished suddenly. Blaine could see him glow red despite his olive-toned skin. It made the 27 year old feel like he was 16 all over again. Like he was being scolded for 'giving into these stupid fads' again.

At the worst possible time, he heard Kurt's voice. "Blaine, is everything okay? Fanny said something about you being in trouble..." Without warning, Ryan faced Kurt just as he entered the bedroom. That look of betrayal and judgment was enough to catch Kurt up.

"So tell me, Kurt. How did you manage to con my son into getting your way again? Did you tell him that you were going to father the children or did you even ask him about this whole baby thing?" Ryan hissed. Kurt shook his head frantically, trying to clear his head before he lost it. Blaine had to close his eyes to keep from losing it. Old anger management issues rising up and he needed to gain control.

"No, I would never!"

"Ryan, please…" Ryan shook off his wife's hand off his shoulder and stepped closer to Kurt.

"Bullshit. You do it all the time! First you make him leave Dalton, then you cart him away to New York and not long after that, you make him marry you. Now you're forcing him to raise _your_ children?"

He took a step too close to Kurt and Blaine broke. The younger man crossed the room and grabbed his father's wrist. He wasn't strong enough to force his father away, but Ryan turned around to face Blaine's glare. "_Our _children, dad. They're ours! And I asked Kurt to use his sperm!"

Kurt and Abby's eyes went wide at the acknowledgment. "But why?" She asked. It was meant to try and make one of the men turn away, but Blaine held his stance. Kurt knew the question would just make things worse but Blaine answered anyway.

"Because I love him and I want my children to be like him and Burt." Blaine said through his teeth. "Burt who was there my opening night for West Side Story and told me he was proud of me. Burt who gave Kurt's mother's engagement ring as a graduation present from NYADA, and Burt called me a son when I asked his permission to marry Kurt. And what did you do that entire time? You moped like a little baby because your little garage lessons didn't change a damn thing about me!" Ryan surprisingly broke the stare down first with a semi-hurt shameful glance. Blaine faked a chuckle. "I know you only came to the wedding because mom made you, we don't have to pretend you actually wanted to be there anymore."

Ryan crossed his arms and hinged his jaw. "I've tried to be accepting of you Blaine. I really have, but don't you see what this has done to you? From the moment you said you were gay, you've been throwing your life away!"

"ON WHAT?" Now Blaine was breaking personal space boundaries. He was getting close to his father's face, basically challenging him to hit him. Kurt could feel the knot unravel—soon; this would get out of hand. "Because I lied to you? That's not Kurt's fault, that's your fault! You've wanted me to lie since the day I came out. And what exactly has being gay held me back from doing? Going to college? Getting married? I've never been happier with anyone else and you have the gall to call the love of my life, my husband, a con artist? In his father's home? You haven't accepted us at all, you've just found new ways to judge us and I don't want that poison around my children, so if you can't change, get the hell out of our lives!"

Ryan stared down at his nose at Blaine. Like the eye of a hurricane, it was silent for a few moments. Then, Ryan was grabbing his wife's hand. "Let's go."

His mom, who had always been supportive, might have stayed behind. But she too was hurt by the fact Blaine had lied to them. That and it was obvious her husband needed her. She followed him as they walked out the door and, given proper time, a harsh slam of the front door downstairs. Blaine is still standing still, his face red with anger and fists are clenching and unclenching. Kurt hasn't seen Blaine like this in a long time. One of the things Kurt had made him swore to give up before they got married was fighting as an outlet and with some therapy; he was able to do so. Now, it looked like Blaine was about to jump the first thing he came into contact with.

And he felt it too, and knew it wasn't good for him to be around his family like this. "I…I'll…"He doesn't end the thought, he just walks past Kurt and leaves. Kurt wants to stop him but can't. He's too shocked to move. Too afraid of breaking down. After 10 years with one person—you tend to feel everything they felt. And right now, Blaine's heart was ripping and still beating wildly and Kurt's was doing the same. Only instead of looking for a fight, he was trying not to cry.

Kurt could only do what felt natural to him. Go down stairs, help get ready for the barbeque, and wait for Blaine to calm down.

**I didn't intend to focus on the trip this much, but after it does I think time passes by a little more quickly. Going to have some Anderson brother talk in the next chapter, as well as a little father-son between Kurt and Burt :) But it should be the last of the trip. **


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone knew a fight had occurred. Rachel and Carole made small talk and avoided his eyes as they finished cooking. Curious but too afraid to ask what had happened. Kurt might have been put off if he wasn't so worried about Blaine or if his stomach still wasn't turning from the fight. He had expected Ryan to upset and that it would somehow be all his fault; he just hadn't expected him to accuse Kurt of using Blaine.

Which was ridiculous, but also hurt. Okay, it was like thrusting needles into Kurt's heart. He had always tried to be a loving and supporting partner to Blaine. Through all the years, things may not have always been perfect but they felt like they were, and Ryan still thought there had to be a catch. Why was it so hard to believe that he and Blaine just loved each other?

"Dad, we're about ready for the grill." Kurt called from the garage door. Finn was no longer there but his father came out from behind the hood of the car. "Where's Finn?"

Burt grabbed a rag to wipe off his hands. "I told him I could finish up so he could get a start on the big game. That and I told him to make himself scarce. Carole told me what happened."

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes like Burt had just told him he knew what Kurt was really doing the opening night of West Side Story. "Really? What did she tell you?"

"She told me that Ryan yelled at you. Then he and Blaine got into a fight and the two stormed out at different times. She told me you looked upset about it too. Did that asshole say anything to you, Kurt?" Kurt tried to look away. Burt persisted. "Be honest with me."

With a sigh, Kurt explained. "After we called you to tell you that we were having a baby, Blaine called his parents to tell them…They asked if the baby was Blaine's or mine and Blaine told them he wasn't sure so Ryan wouldn't get upset. Only Blaine slipped up while talking to Fanny, and…they got into a huge fight."

Kurt still refused to look at Burt, which his father now knew meant that Kurt was holding back something. "What did he say when he yelled at you?"

"He…He said that I was coning Blaine to raise _my_ kids and that our whole relationship has been based on me ruining Blaine's life." Kurt confessed. Burt was still for a minute, no expression crossing his face. Then finally, he reached out his cell phone. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Giving that jackass a piece of my mind." Kurt quickly walked over and pulled the phone before he could dial the Anderson's number. Burt's fist clenched. "He has no right to say that to you, Kurt! Especially when he's the one who causes Blaine the most stress."

"He was angry, he didn't mean it." Burt gave Kurt an incredulous look. Kurt sighed and shrugged. "Okay, he did, but what good is yelling at him going to do? Besides, Blaine already essentially cut him out of our lives."

Burt looked surprised, the anger faded from his face. "He did?"

"Well, I think it was more of an expression but…yeah. He told him he didn't want our kids—emphasis on ours—to be around him if he was going to be like that." Kurt said. Burt was still surprised, but nodded like he was impressed. "Only now Blaine's taken off to who knows where and it's been over an hour and…god, dad, he was so angry I thought he was going to hit a wall!"

Burt cracked a smile. "Well, he is almost more protective of you than I am…But I am pretty pissed he would talk to you that way."

"Don't worry about it. Blaine handled it the best he could and Ryan's made his choice." Tears edged at his eyes, and he tried to push them back. "I have to go inside…"

"Kurt, hey, stop!" Kurt paused and turned back to face his dad, wiping a tear before the older man could see. Burt saw anyway; he sighed and brought Kurt into his arms. At 28, he was really too old to be crying on his father's shoulder, but it brought back familiar, powerful memories of him and his father. How for the longest time, they were all the other had. "You know it's not true, Kurt. You and Blaine love each other and he wanted this."

"I know." Kurt said quietly into his father's shirt. "I just…I don't know. I see how Ryan is with Michael and Mason and it kills me he won't do the same for our kids."

"Hey, you don't know that. I'm trying to defend him or anything but I could imagine he was hurt pretty deep when he found out Blaine lied." Burt said, rubbing his son's back. Kurt took a deep breath and composed himself the best he could. Face to face with his father, Burt brushed away the leftover tears and smiled softly. "It's just like being a father, Kurt. It takes time to come around to these things. He'll understand and so will you when your kids are born. It's awesome but it's conflicting too. I can see the grown man you are now, but I still feel like you're my baby sometimes… Even I have a hard time wrapping my head around the idea that you're going to be a dad."

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks dad…as always, you're my hero."

Burt dropped one arm but left the other around his son so he could usher him inside. "And you know…If Ryan doesn't want to be apart of your family, I'll love those kids enough for two grandpa's."

()

Blaine wasn't sure where exactly he had gone or if he technically speaking even left. All he could remember was jogging around the neighborhood once he was calm enough to do so and a dull ache through his left fist. It might not have been so much he couldn't remember but rather, was too angry with his father to care.

He didn't snap completely out of it until he started to realize how dark it was. He approached the Hudmel house and saw his brother sitting on the porch, apparently waiting for him. "Well, well, here he is. Looking like a mess and…one bruised hand. Where did you go, little brother?"

Blaine stopped and self-consciously pushed his hand in his pocket. He winced as he answered. "I honestly have no idea."

"Well, a human face couldn't cause a bruise that bad so I think we're safe. Lucky for you, mom and Carole already caught me up on what happened, so do you want to hell me why dad was—big shocker—being an asshole?" Blaine wasn't sure if he was ready to talk yet, but if he were going to talk to anyone who wasn't Kurt, it would be Cooper. Despite the age difference, his brother was the only other person on earth who knew what it was like to be raised by their parents. He understood what it was like to have Ryan Anderson as a father.

Blaine sat next to his brother on the porch. "Dad found out that I lied to him about mixing the sperm to use for surrogacy. He knows that Kurt was the donor."

"Oh." Cooper said, seemingly unmoved. "Well, I could have told you how that would go…"

"He _then_…" Blaine interrupted. "Proceeded to accuse the father of my children of using me to get what he wanted."

"Oh…" Cooper sounded a little more surprised this time. All the time he had known his father, he knew he had a problem with Kurt's sex, but he had never had a problem with Kurt as a person. Although the latter may have been affected by the former. "And let me finish, you're throwing your life away on that boy?"

"Word for word." Blaine couldn't help but laugh. The laugh then turned into a sigh. "I told him I didn't want him around my family if he couldn't accept them as such. Not if he can't accept Kurt as my husband or his children as mine."

Cooper nodded along. "So, why are you still so angry? Dad's made his decision and he's the one who has to live with it."

"Except he's not. I have to live with it, and…and Dumbledore and Hagrid have to live with it. One day they'll ask me why my dad isn't around for them and what am I suppose to tell them? And even if they see him, he won't treat them like he does Michael and Mason…"

"Yeah well, he has it easy when it comes to Michael and Mason." Cooper said bitterly, not to Blaine but about their father. "He doesn't have to pull the car over when Michael has a panic-attack or go to the parent-teacher conferences when Mason gets in trouble. He sees them a couple times a year and spends about that much time with them. I'm with them every single day—raising them and trying to get them through." The older Anderson must have realized how off track he sounded and started to elaborate. "They're not people to him Blaine, to him, they're just his grandkids. A commodity for his own identity. But I know they're real people because I've watched them struggle and I see their imperfections, and I love them more for them. Dad was pretty crappy at fatherhood because he had to see us for what we were and when he couldn't make do, he just ignored it all together."

"You know what the best and hardest thing you can ever do as a father is? Just let it go. It's crazy to expect you to be the perfect son and the perfect husband, and the perfect dad, so you keep the people who take the best you have the offer and you cut out the people who try to take more. I had to do that with Leah and…believe it or not, Michael and Mason are happier we're together anymore."

Blaine took in what his brother told him and 'hmmed' thoughtfully. "Cooper, I think you and I just had a moment there."

Cooper laughed and stood from the steps on the porch. "Yeah, and then you had to ruin it. Way to go, doofus."

"Hey!" Blaine stood as well, deciding that Kurt must be pretty worried by now. "I'm not a doofus you ass!"

"Whatever hobbit." Cooper noticed Blaine took his hand out of his pocket. "I'd leave it in for a little while. Kurt's already worried enough already thanks to your dramatics. And if it's any consultation, I like Kurt more than I like you."

Blaine pocketed the hand again and smiled. "Thanks Cooper. I appreciate it."

()

"What exactly did you do again?" Kurt asked in an exasperated voice as he gently cleaned the hand. Granted, he hadn't found out until after their wonderful embrace and dinner, but Kurt was mortified when Blaine finally pulled the hand out in the open. He couldn't help it; it was really starting to burn.

"I can't remember, but Cooper says it's impossible for it to be this bad from punching a person."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the expert?"

"Well, I didn't make a habit of hitting people in the face…" Blaine said, quickly glossing over his entire fight club stint because Kurt hadn't approved then and sure as hell didn't approve now. "But I'm pretty sure I just punched a wall or something on my way out."

"One these days, you're just going to have to learn you can't win fights against inanimate objects." Kurt started carefully drying Blaine's hand before applying anti-bacterial cream to the cuts. His husband hissed and seethed but Kurt giggled. "Oh stop being such a baby! If you had kept your mouth shut, we wouldn't be in this mess."

He noticed the instant frown on Blaine's face and Kurt's smile dropped slightly. "I was kidding, Blaine. Your father would have reacted like this whether he found out today or he found out when you adopted them. And I'm really proud of the way you stood up for me. And how well you handled your anger."

A little bit of Blaine's smile returned. "Have you seen my hand?"

"Yes, very nasty, but at least you didn't hit or shove someone, and you didn't blow up in front of my family, which is all I can really ask." Kurt picked up the bandage Carole had gotten for them before joining outside. He placed the end just below Blaine's cut and started wrapping. "My dad seems to think there's a possibility he'll come around."

"I doubt it, but at least some of us still have hope. Even if he does, I'm not sure if I want in my life anymore."

"He's your dad, Blaine." Kurt muttered. It was more rhetoric or at least in Blaine's mind it was. They both knew what they wanted; and as sad as it was, it was Blaine's father to be in their lives. But as much Blaine would like to believe a line hadn't been crossed, it did, and he couldn't seek his father's approval anymore. He was his own man now with his own family and that was what was important now. If his father ever wanted to be a part of that, then he'd reevaluate but until that day (which would coincide with hell freezing over) he had to focus on Kurt and their children.

"There." Kurt stated proudly. Blaine's hand was clean, wrapped, and looking better already. Blaine wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek as thanks. "I meant to ask, how did you slip up anyway?"

"Fanny didn't say anything?"

Kurt chuckled. "She was pretty concerned you were going to get grounded by your dad." Blaine shook his head but his smile grew.

"She had asked me why you didn't call Carole mom so I was telling her about how your family came together and how blood doesn't matter. I of course, happened to say I loved my impending children despite not being biologically related to them just as my parents walked through the door."

The look of adoration on Kurt's face was only matched by his growing humor at the situation. "You were always Mr. Impeccable Timing."

"Shut up." Blaine whispered before kissing Kurt on the lips.

()

There were a few things in life that made Blaine Anderson act like a child again; one of them was fireworks. Whether that be giant rockets or small sparklers.

"Here Fanny, be careful." Finn tried to give his daughter a lit sparkler, but Fanny seemed completely frightened by the idea. Kurt was half-watching this and half-watching Blaine, Michael and Mason run around like idiots with their own sparklers. His husband had left him in charge of the box Blaine had retrieved.

"But, what if it explodes and gets in my hair! Or lands on my throat and I can't sing, and mommy and I will never star in a Broadway show together!" Finn dared to look back at Rachel who was sitting in a chair next to Kurt and Amanda. She shrugged innocently (yeah right) and Finn turned back to his daughter.

"Sweetie, if you're really careful, it won't hurt I promise. Mike and Mason aren't getting hurt, see?" Fanny eyed them suspiciously. Finally, she reached a shaking hand out to take the sparkler. Finn had to stop it from falling on her arm. "Hold it up straight and just don't wave it around until you're use to it."

Finn then left her to go help Cooper and Burt set up the more awesome fireworks. The picture of Fanny looking absolutely terrified of the sparkler shouldn't have been funny, but Rachel and Kurt couldn't help a giggle.

"She looks like you whenever you see a spider." Kurt whispered to Rachel. Rachel got a smug look on her face.

"Or like you do when you see someone wear a belt that doesn't match the shoes."

"Fashion is nothing to joke about, Rachel."

His husband suddenly came running up to him. The dead sparkler hanging from his non-bandaged hand as he wore a pout. "Kurt, I need another sparkler." Kurt rolled his eyes and fished one out of the box. He handed it to Blaine and then used a lighter to set it off. With a huge smile, Blaine was off after his nephews. "Thanks babe!"

"27 going on 5." Kurt said simply. Smiling at how slowly Fanny was walking with the sparkler still completely still. Blaine noticed and ran up to her, slowly teaching her how to swing and make pretty shapes with the sparkler.

"I think we're about ready to fire off." Burt shouted. "Finn, go get your mom and the Berry's. I think they're drinking wine in the kitchen."

Finn grumbled but did as he was told. Cooper looked over and saw his son's sword fighting with the sparklers. "Michael! Mason! Knock it off!" Blaine laughed.

"If I recall, I had a mark on my cheek for weeks because my big brother wanted to see 'what would happen' if he burned his little brother with a sparkler. Hardly think you're the go-to guy for safety, Coop." Blaine said over Fanny's laughter, as she finally seemed to be enjoying herself.

A tipsy Carole and Rachel's dad came out on the patio as Finn ran over to join Cooper and Burt where the fireworks had been set up. Once their current sparklers burned out, Blaine took Fanny's hand and led her back to where Kurt and Rachel were sitting, while Michael and Mason tried to get close.

"Can I light one dad?" Michael asked before being shoved by his brother.

"No, I want to light one!"

"Come here boys! Don't get in your dad's way!" Amanda called out. The boys were about to protest when Cooper gave them a look. Their shoulders sunk and they ran back to where the other adults were. After a few minutes of shuffling fireworks around, they finally set one off. The sky erupted into a glowing siege of whitish-green along side a loud banging noise. The kids as expected ohhed and awed but Rachel let out a sharp gasp as her hands flew to her stomach.

"Is something wrong with the babies?" Kurt asked concerned. Rachel shook her head.

"No, that was just a strong kick. I've been feeling them kick around in there for weeks. Poor little things must not have liked the fireworks." Blaine's look of worry turned to one of curiosity.

"Do you think we could feel them?" Rachel shrugged.

"Finn didn't feel Fanny move until later on but we could try. It might be different because their twins." Blaine moved from next to Fanny over to in front of Rachel. After gaining a reassuring smile from Kurt, he put his hand on her stomach.

"I don't feel anything." He said, sounding somewhat disappointed. Rachel grasped his hand and moved it lower.

"Try here." Just as she did that, Burt set off another firework. When the bang erupted once more, Blaine felt a hard unmistakable tap against his hand.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed without thinking, a huge smile coming across his face.

"Hey, watch your damn language, little brother!" Cooper snickered jokingly.

Blaine shot his niece and nephews an apologetic glance before turning to Kurt. "Babe, you have to feel it. It's pretty incredible." He took Kurt's hand and placed it where his had formerly been but didn't move it. Instead, he kept it on top of Kurt's, waiting for the reaction that would signal he felt it.

The fireworks didn't need to go off this time; Kurt took a shallow breath when he felt it. "Oh my god… Rachel, I can believe I'm saying this, but I'm never taking my hand off your stomach."

"Wait, I want to feel!" Fanny complained, running over as soon as she got wind of what was going on. Michael and Mason followed afterwards trying to fit their hand on the stomach. Rachel laughed as the kids bickered back and forth about who got to feel the babies and if they felt them. Kurt and Blaine had to move their hands out of the commotion. Well, that and…

"Blaine, are you crying?" Kurt tried to tease, although tears were welling at his eyes too. Blaine nodded, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes. "Oh my god, I can't believe you were in a fight club you big softy!"

"Like you're one to talk." Blaine said, reaching one hand over to swipe the tears from Kurt's eyes. The moment was interrupted when they heard Carole's slightly slurred voice.

"Hi babies! It's grandma Carole." She said leaning down and forcing her way in between the kids. She laughed as she rubbed Rachel's tummy. "And I'm…I'm a little drunk right now, but I swear I won't be when you're born."

Rachel wrinkled her nose. "Didn't this happen when I was pregnant with Fanny?"

Kurt shrugged. He was too happy to care. Despite everything that had happened during the trip—hell, that day—Kurt was the happiest he had ever been. He never thought he would say it was because he had been crying with Blaine after touching Rachel's stomach, but life in general was odd.

Odd, yet happy.

**And there's chapter 8! Hopefully, I'll have chapter 9 up soon—might be hard since the weekend's going to be hectic but I'll give it my best. Beyond excited that the story has reached 21 reviews! (if every review were a year, my story would be old enough to drink). Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and has kept me going with your positive support!**


	9. Chapter 9

The week after they got home had been busy to say the least. Keeping true to his promise, Kurt made Blaine help him clean out the guest room before it was strictly off limits (even buying 'caution' tape to put over the door so he'd know if Blaine was peeking). Other than that, Kurt was busy planning the party that was a little more than two months away and working on the quilt.

Blaine on the other hand, was balancing his time between making his scrapbooks/video with Quinn and calling favors for a separate project. One he hoped would be ready in time for the big party Kurt goes on about.

They still manage time between those things and work to accompany Rachel her latest appointment. "Please…"

"No."

"Come on, Kurt! Rachel you're on my side, right? Aren't you just dying to know what the genders are?" Rachel sat in between the men as they were waiting for their appointment. Her shoes tapped against the linoleum. She desperately wanted to know what genders the babies were, but was held under Kurt's famous glare.

"Well, maybe the doctor could just tell…"

"No one but Dr. Everett knows what we're having and that's final." Kurt said, trying to end the conversation. Blaine had other ideas as he reached over Rachel to put his hand on Kurt's leg.

"But baby, if you let them tell us, I might have a surprise for you later." Rachel shifted uncomfortably between the boys—even more so when Blaine's hand moved up Kurt's lap. Kurt would have put a stop to it except he was still pretty mad about the early morning food/sex craving she made him deal with.

Instead, he reached behind Rachel and twirled a finger in his loose curl. "What kind of surprise?"

"Um, guys…?" Rachel squeaked as Blaine tried to get as close to Kurt's ear as he could. Normally, she wouldn't have minded Kurt and Blaine being lovey; she just didn't like being smushed between them while they're doing it.

"A good one…" Blaine practically purred.

"Rachel Hudson?"

"Here!" Rachel called out in a small voice before standing up, breaking the boy's hands apart from each other. Kurt smirked before standing along with her, reaching for Blaine's hand.

Once he was up Kurt told him. "We're still not finding out the gender."

()

"And there they are…" Dr. Everett pointed out on the sonogram machine. No matter how many times they say it, it would never grow old. Blaine and Kurt would still smile and tear up like it was the first time. "Everything looks normal so far. We like to keep a closer eye on multiples because they can cause the most trouble—in that, I mean they tend to come early and are at higher risk for complications. "

"How much earlier? Are they born I mean?" Blaine asked, hand tensing in Kurt's when he heard the word 'complications'. Dr. Everett shrugged.

"Well, there's no real way to know, but as opposed to 40 weeks, twins usually come around 37 weeks. So even though the due date's December 27th, you may actually be looking at somewhere in the first week of December or late November."

Kurt snorted. "Well, so much for a Christmas baby."

The doctor laughed as she finally found on a good angle of the babies. "You never know, I've seen twins that have gone the whole 9 months, I'm just saying be ready for earlier… Now, the big question of the day, do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Kurt shouted over his husband, giving him a glare. Rachel smiled sheepishly as she explained.

"They have an on-going bet but Kurt has his heart set on having a gender-reveal cake at their baby-shower." Rachel leaned forward to whisper to her. "I'd go with Kurt, he can be pretty scary when he wants to be."

"Rachel! Whose side are you on?" Blaine yelled but finally relented. "Fine, fine whatever…Just going to be more embarrassing when you find out Dumbledore and Hagrid's sex in front of everybody."

Dr. Everett laughed and pressed print. "Okay, so no sex-reveal today. I'm assuming you'd like me to call the baker and tell him what it is?"

Kurt nodded. "If you wouldn't mind." The doctor smiled as she gave Rachel tissue to clean off her stomach.

"Now, we still have awhile yet, but it's important to start thinking about some things. Have you decided how and where you're going to give birth Rachel?" Dr. Everett asked. Rachel rolled her shirt back over her stomach and cleared her throat.

"Well, I wanted to do a home birth so it would comforting and natural for the baby." Rachel began rather dramatically. Kurt rolled his eyes. "But…I was outvoted by the babies father's and the biggest betrayal, my own husband."

"We just think especially if it's twins, it would be safer to do it at the hospital." Blaine explained quickly. Rachel huffed.

"But I am planning to deliver without an epidural." The proud smile faded as the doctor started to snicker. "What's so funny?"

Kurt leaned over and said in a singsong voice. "Because that's what you said about Fanny but three hours in you were threatening to crack heads if you didn't get drugs…"

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Obviously, we'll respect whatever you choose, but if I had a quarter for every time a woman told me she was going with natural birth and ended up with the epidural, I could retire." Dr. Everett teased. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as Rachel sulked. "I don't know if you remember from delivering Fanny, but we do have a limit on how many people can be in the room during delivery."

No one did, but now that she mentioned it, Kurt very clearly remembered that he had been in the waiting room with Burt and Rachel's dad's when Fanny was born, while Carole and Shelby had gone in with Finn and Rachel. "How many people exactly are allowed in? Just two more?"

"Normally, it'd be the woman, her partner, and two others yes…however, in this circumstance, since there's a woman and two father's, you only have room for one more." She explained apologetically. "I'm sorry, if it were up to me, I would let you bring more but unfortunately, it's hospital regulation. A good one; things can get complicated if too many people are around but god knows we had a hard time choosing when my son was born."

Rachel offered a small smile. "It must have driven you and your husband crazy."

"Wife actually." Dr. Everett corrected with a smirk. "And I found a way around my occupation limit, she was the one who had the baby so I got to deliver my own son. It was pretty scary, but totally worth it."

The adults all looked at the doctor, genuinely impressed. "Wow, that must have been…incredible."

"It was. Although my wife insists we're not doing it for the next child." Dr. Everett handed each of them a picture of the babies. "We do have a family room area where they can watch the birth on tape also, but as I've said, you still have time to think about these things, just keep it on your minds."

Kurt took the photo and sighed. As much as he would love for his father to be there when the children were born, he knew who the extra person had to be. These would be their children but Rachel was the one who would be doing the work and she deserved to have Finn at her side, helping her through it. That was what she would want and Kurt and Blaine needed her to be comfortable.

He took little comfort in the fact that other person he felt should be there—the other person who helped them make these babies—probably wouldn't want to be there.

()

Kurt was going to knock again when Santana opened the door to their apartment. Kurt's smile feel when he caught notice of the background. Packed boxes everywhere. "Hi…Am I interrupting something?"

Santana sighed and opened the door so Kurt could come in. Kurt heard the faint sounds of Brittany singing in the other room. "Haven't you ever heard of calling ahead, Porcelain? Or are you always looking for a dramatic entrance?"

"I could say the same thing about my baby intervention, though I might say it a little more inviting." Santana hesitantly offered him a seat on the couch. Kurt politely declined. She shrugged and dropped down on it, putting her feet up on a box. "I know you said you were thinking about moving, but I thought I would have more time to convince you to come to the shower…although I have a feeling that's contributing to it."

"Not really." Santana lied. He heard it in her voice. "Brittany got offered a part in a music video and I want out to be in California before it gets cold. Not everything's about you and your rugrats you know."

"Good, then you won't mind if I give you this." Kurt extended one of the sonogram pictures he had received at the latest appointment. Santana scoffed and looked away. "I left you a phone message telling you so, but in case you missed it, it's twins. Both the eggs took."

"We've been over this…"

"Santana, if you don't want to be a part of this, just say so." Kurt said in a frustrated tone of voice. "Tell me, and I'll stop bugging you about it. I knew it wouldn't be easy for you to give them up, but don't you think moving to the other side of the country is a bit much?"

"I told you it has nothing to do with it…" Santana said through her teeth. She then stood up and tried to walk away from Kurt. He followed her into the kitchen. "And no, Kurt. I don't want to be a part of this! I'm not the one who wanted to have kids you are! I gave up whatever parental rights I had when I donated. Do you know what that means? It means now that they're out of my body, I have no feelings, obligation, or anything else. I'm nothing to them and isn't that what you wanted?"

She was going to open the refrigerator when Kurt shut it again, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I wanted Blaine and I to be parents…and you wanted to help, isn't that why you showed up in my living room, practically shoving your reproductive organs at me?" He said. It was somewhat crude for him but Santana thrived best on catty and out-of-line thinking. "And just because I don't want you to raise them with me doesn't mean I don't want you in their lives or that you have to not want it."

Santana gave him a low dangerous look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's okay to want to be in their lives, San." Kurt said with a tired voice. For a split second, he saw a break in her resolve and he went for it. "Whether you want to admit it or not, you're tied to them too. You may not be their mom and maybe all you'll ever be to them is…the egg donor. But you must want something more if it's bothering you this bad."

"I don't want anything, Kurt. I did it because…because in high school you understood. You and Blaine were just as oppressed as Brittany and I. The only difference is you fought harder than I ever did." Santana confessed. Her stone 'don't you dare touch my feelings' gaze came back. "And I wanted to help you make a difference. I didn't get in this so I could be someone's mom, auntie, or whatever…"

Kurt smiled. "Well, I was thinking godmother." Santana relaxed as she became confused. "One of them anyway…Yes, I know I'm an atheist but turns out, godparent doesn't necessarily refer to religious upbringing anymore. It just means you'll be in their lives, and before you throw another hissy fit, don't worry—Rachel and Finn are getting the kids if something happens to Blaine and I."

Santana was so caught-off guard that she left her mouth open. As if she wanted to make a sarcastic remark but simply couldn't.

He saw her questioning him with her stance, her gaze, with everything. Kurt sighed and moved from the refrigerator. "Without going into the details, Blaine's dad was less than pleased when he found out that I was the sperm donor. Long story short, he's probably not going to be there while their growing up, never mind when they're born." Kurt said, trying to keep the emotion from his voice. Even a week later, it still stung. Not so much for the insult on him but for the pain it would cause his children. "But Blaine is and Blaine loves these kids. They're his and nothing will ever change that. That being said, that doesn't mean they can't be yours too or Rachel's or anyone's who wants to be there... Frankly, if it hadn't been for you and the other girls, I'd still be at home sulking and feeling sorry for myself."

Santana sighed, opening the fridge and reaching in. "I'm still moving. That was happening anyway."

"As long as you're here in spirit." Kurt smiled again. Santana actually smiled back as she brought out two wine coolers, handing one to Kurt and keeping another for herself. He gave her a confused look. "What are we drinking to?"

"The twins or moving, or hell, won't be able to drink when they're born now will you?" It sounded as good as reason as any, so Kurt twisted off the cap and clunked his bottle with Santana's. "To your fatherhood and my god motherhood."

Kurt repeated it and added. "You're still going to be at the shower right?"

"We'll see what happens, lady lips."

"Santana, where is…Oh hi Kurt!" Brittany said as she walked into the room. Kurt swallows his swing of alcohol and waves. "What are you doing here?" She gasped. "Did the babies hatch yet?"

Santana rolled her eyes but Kurt just laughed. "No, not yet Britt. I brought a sonogram picture if you'd like to see."

She swiped in from his hands and held it up to the light to better see. Her eyes are wide with the child-like wonder that made her so easy to adore. "They're soooo cute! Look Tana, this one has your eyes!"

Santana braved a look. She seemed much more comfortable when Brittany was happy about them. "Yeah, I think you're right. And my nose too."

"Kurt, could we keep this? I want to put it on the refrigerator at our new place." Brittany pouted like she would beg and plead if he said no. His eyes went to Santana who released a heavy sigh but nodded.

"Sure Britt." Brittany nodded and hugged the picture to her chest before slipping it into her pocket for safekeeping.

"I can't wait for them to hatch. You, San, and Blaine are going to make such cute babies." Santana took another swing of alcohol to hide her smile. Kurt just laughed and shook his head. Though in his heart, he was thinking the same thing.

()

Another week later, and Blaine gets a call on his cell phone while at work. It's unusual because the only person who calls Blaine while at work is Kurt, and even then, he just texts him. Besides that, Kurt is probably busy at work himself (As a Broadway choreographer). From the moment he steps into the dance studio until the end of the day when he's changing the dance routine, he barely has time to stop and think of Blaine, never mind call him.

He still doesn't expect to see his mother's name come up. Blaine plays with the idea of just ignoring it but he owes her more than that. His mother was far from perfect—workaholic and enabler were two things that checked off immediately—between that and her just blatant lack of true maternal skills, she hadn't been the mother he wanted. That being said, she often defended Blaine and was the first of his parents to accept Kurt and had supported his decision to pursue music as a career. He even inherited some of his vocal talent from her. Rather than be bitter about the things she wasn't good at, Blaine had decided it was one of those situations where the thought had to count for something.

Still, that day when the truth about the children came out, she had left with him. He understood his lying had hurt her, but she knew her husband better than he did. Surely she could understand why he did it? But rather then be neutral, she had taken his side and allowed herself to be whisked from presumably his life. His children weren't even born yet and he couldn't fathom doing that to one of them.

Yeah, he was still pissed. But he answered the phone anyway, "Mom?"

"Blaine, hi…" Abby spoke softly. Unsurely. As if maybe this phone call was a huge mistake. "Am I…interrupting anything?"

"Work." He said simply.

"Oh….I can call back later if it's better for you…"

"No," Blaine decided, shutting the door to his office. "I can take a break, I think we should talk." He was already frustrated. His mom had this weird habit of making everything so formal and business-like. Even when discussing a rather nasty fight, she still acted as though she was closing a deal. "Does Dad know you're calling me?"

The awkward silence was all he needed to answer that question. "This isn't about him…Blaine, why did you lie?"

Anger. Sadness. Disbelief. It bubbled into one explosive emotion. "Do you not know your own husband? Have you failed to notice the multiples ways he's tried to make Kurt feel uncomfortable or not welcomed? Why the hell would I think he'd accept those kids as mine when he can't even accept Kurt as my husband?"

And Abby couldn't argue it. Not even a little. "But you lied to me too."

"You would have told him. Mom, half the time I have no idea whose side you're on."

"There are no sides Blaine, we're a family!" She practically shouted. Blaine didn't no whether to laugh or cry.

"Yes there are. It became sides when one person decided that marriage didn't mean anything if it's between two men." Blaine ended up going with crying. As much as he didn't want to, it couldn't be help. Tears were pushing at his eyes. Frustrated ones. Kurt had been in his life for ten years now, and his father had made no progress. If anything, the vacation had set him back. "Kurt's my family. He's yours too. I married him and that makes him your son, but you refuse to make Dad see that!"

"You don't think I've tried?" His mother's voice broke, indicating she was crying too. "As soon as we left I begged him to turn back and apologize. I pleaded with him to try and make things right before you went home. And he hasn't slept a full night since that day Blaine. He feels terrible about what happened but he's too stubborn to make things right…But I want us all to be a family, Blaine. Us, you, Kurt, and my grandchildren. Please tell me how we can fix this."

His anger broke when he heard his mother say 'my'. Even more so that she wanted Kurt in the equation (though it may have only been so Blaine would agree, but his mom always seemed to like Kurt).

However, it wasn't that easy. The fact that his mother was reaching out without his father even knowing was painful in itself. "You have the invitation to the shower Kurt gave you and I want you to come. And I want you in my life Mom, but unless Dad apologizes to Kurt **himself **and proves he wants us—me, Kurt, and my kids, then he just needs to stay away. I really don't want to do this for another 10 years."

"You couldn't talk to him?"

"I'm done talking. I've given him a choice, ball's in his court." Blaine sighed, then before she could protest it further, he added. "I have to get back to work…For what's it worth, I am sorry I lied."

There's silence again. Blaine thinks he's just going to have to hang up and give up any hope of either of his parents showing up at the shower. Then his mother said in a sweet, truthful voice. "I'm sorry we forced you to do so… I know I can't speak for your father Blaine, but I still love you, and I'm still excited to meet you and Kurt's children."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He wiped another tear from his eye and laughed. "Thanks mom. Me too."

**Chapter number 9! We're almost 10 chapters in! And it's nearing 30 reviews, which is just awesome. You guys are all great! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting and everything else! **


	10. Chapter 10

"_He'll kill me for putting this in, but…" Blaine handed the picture over for Quinn to see. A smile formed across her lips. He then showed it to the camera—the picture was of Blaine wearing a 30's style suit and hat while Kurt was wearing next to nothing but pants, straps, and suspenders. Blaine was only slightly made up while Kurt's already pale skin was powered white with heavy make-up on his face. It was for their NYADA production of Cabaret—the first starring role Kurt had received as he had been selected to play the Emcee._

"_It's cute, but why are you putting it in the scrapbook for your kids?" Quinn asked. Blaine gave her a look of disbelief._

"_You don't remember? The closing night of that show was the night I proposed to Kurt. At the cast party backstage. Granted, we didn't get married for a few more years because we wanted to finish college and Kurt wanted to plan an event to put the royal wedding to shame, but it was one of the best nights of my life." Blaine stated. Then he looked back to the camera. "Still, might draw some questions from Dumbledore and Hagrid though…" _

"_Forget the kids, I'd be afraid of Kurt."_

"_Oh look, here's one from the wedding!" Blaine picked up a photo of he and Kurt running down the makeshift aisle of beautiful garden. Laughing as petals were thrown over them. "We were running to the horse-drawn carriage—dramatic much? Which would take us up to the ballroom where our reception was. All I have to say is thank god no one could see us….You know, I might just have to delete this section of the video."_

_Quinn rolled her eyes. "Gee, you don't your kids will want to hear how their dad's did it in the horse drawn carriage they hear about in fairy tales?" _

_Blaine blushed and started snipping the photo. "To be fair, we didn't go all the way…"_

()

August had arrived before either of the men knew it and their projects were progressing nicely. Blaine was almost finished with his scrapbook and nothing had disturbed his secret project yet. Kurt, having only about a month left, had set the party planning to overdrive. The only downside was between that, the quilt he had started plus the new quilt he added, and decorating the nursery, Kurt was stressed out and overworked. Of course, Blaine would have loved to help except Kurt wouldn't let him touch anything except a few decorating details.

"Kurt. Honey are you listening?..." Blaine was getting frustrated. He had practically begged Kurt to come out of the nursery and have dinner with him since they've hardy eaten together all week. Kurt, however, was looking through a catalog of baby furniture. "Kurt, could you maybe put that thing away for ten minutes?"

Without missing a beat, Kurt responded. "What color do you like better? Light green or turquoise green?"

"Did you hear me?" Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, flipping the catalog closed.

"Yes I did… Blaine, do you realize how much time we have before the kids get here?"

"Yeah, probably around 4 months. We still have plenty of time to get ready." Blaine muttered. Kurt shot him a 'are you serious?' look, before shaking his head. Blaine caught the look just before Kurt started digging into his salad. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out when exactly you plan on preparing for these kids, when Rachel's in labor? Or were we just going to wait until they go to college?" Blaine rolled his eyes. For once not amused at his boyfriend's dramatics. "Why is it suddenly so terrible for me to look through baby catalogs?"

Blaine huffed. "Because that's all we ever talk about anymore! We talk about the nursery I'm not allowed in or the party I can't help plan. And if we're not talking about one of those, we're talking about something else baby related. Maybe I just wanted to have a conversation with my husband without involving our kids!"

Kurt shoved himself up from the table and grabbed his plate. "Well maybe you should have thought of that before we decided to have kids! Did you think it'd all just be dress up and play time? No, we have to baby proof the place and get cribs and, I don't know, give them names that won't get them beat up!"

He walked down the hallway with his food. "Where are you going?"

"Back to work!" Kurt shouted with a slam to the nursery. Blaine gave up eating all together. He scraped his untouched food into the trash, washed the plate 7 or 8 times, paced around the apartment with his fist clenched, cleaned the plate some more, and just let his aggression run it's course.

Once it did, he was able to think with a little more clarity. In retrospect, the argument was ridiculous and should have never escaladed to the point it did. But maybe it was good that it did. They were obviously stressed out and in need for some release. Blaine just didn't mean to take out on Kurt and he knew it was vice versa. He struggled with the choice of leaving Kurt alone or risk breaking the barrier into the nursery. Struggled with it much longer than he thought he did because it was 11 when he finally crept it open.

"Kurt? Sweetie?" He pushed down the caution tape so the door could flex open. The moment he saw the room, it took his breath away. The hardwood-floored room had been changed so much in just the small month. The walls were painted a bright warm-green except the one where the windows were—that was painted almost completely white. The green walls were fresh with incredible if unfinished paintings of trees in full bloom. Upon closer look, he say the characters and little castles and carriages and realized they were scenes from a fairytale. He almost stepped over a paint can as he admired the detail.

He knew Kurt had artistic talent, he also remembered that in college Kurt had taken a set design course that involved a lot of painting. Blaine just didn't realize how good Kurt was—painting wasn't exactly one of his favorite things. Too much mess. Yet, it was apparent this was the reason Kurt had been so busy.

Then there was Kurt himself. Sitting in a wood rocking chair passed out. An opened book lay across his lap. Blaine smiled and walked across the room to his husband. The moment his hand grazed Kurt's shoulder, he stirred.

"What time is it." Kurt grumbled. Blaine laughed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "And aren't you suppose to be mad at me?"

Quarter past 11 dear, and it's hard to stay mad when I'm standing in what has got to be the most kick-ass room I've ever seen." Then Kurt jerked up with eyes wide, almost hitting Blaine in the head. The older man looked at husband and groaned.

"You weren't suppose to see it until it was done!"

Blaine took his dried-paint covered hands up off the book and held them in his own. "I'm sorry. I was just worried after the fight we and then you weren't coming out of the room. I just…didn't want to go to bed angry."

"I'm not." Kurt sighed, squeezing the hand back and forcing a smile. "And I'm sorry. I've been so worried about the kids coming I forgot I have a husband who needs my attention too."

"Well, I'm sorry too…I know it's been stressful with everything on our plate and maybe I haven't been helping like I should." Blaine sheepishly threw in.

Kurt shook his head. "No Blaine, you've been perfect. It doesn't help that I won't let you touch anything. I just wanted it to be a surprise."

"And you're a control freak."

Kurt laughed tiredly and leaned forward from hid chair. "That too."

The book bumped up against Blaine's hand and he looked down. The page closely resembled one of the scenes he had seen on the wall. "Where did you get this?"

His husband looked down to the book. His smile faltered slightly. "From my dad's house over vacation. I snuck it out of my room so you wouldn't see it." Blaine took the book and looked at the cover. _The Most Beautiful Fairy Tales Ever Told__. _"My mom use to read this to me all the time. After she died, I couldn't even look at it. I found it again when we moved out of our old house and I had forgotten how beautiful the scenery was. I use to dream about it every night because the way she talked about it felt like heaven."

Blaine took a look around the room and smirked. "It is beautiful…"

"It will be I get it done in time." Kurt sighed, freeing a hand so he could run it through his hair. "I have to finish painting the room, buy the furniture for it, finish the quilts, and on top of that, plan the biggest damn baby shower in New York."

Kurt sounded so exhausted; Blaine decided the only thing that needed happen right now was that they needed to go to bed. He stood up and forced Kurt up with him. "Well, now that I've seen the nursery, I could help you with it. Why don't you let me pick out the furniture? It'd be one thing off your list and my taste isn't that bad…"

"Says the man who wants to name our children Dumbledore and Hagrid." Kurt joked, but he did find most of Blaine's tastes and fashions to be acceptable. Plus, he did feel somewhat bad that he was keeping Blaine from participating in the decorating—they were his kids too after all. "I get final approval on everything though."

Blaine faked a gasp. "Kurt Hummel is giving me control of something? Oh my god, I might have a heart attack." He laughed as Kurt playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Just don't get use to it."

()

Things progressed nicely after that. September came faster than either one imagine and now it was only a week before the big party. Fortunately, the nursery was a little more put together (Blaine had picked some wonderful cribs that went with the room much to Kurt's relief) and the party was hitting planning overdrive. Mercedes had flown into town to help Kurt with the finishing details, which called for a shopping trip.

"I don't have a problem with chocolate—the color just takes better with white." Kurt insisted as they tried to decide on a cake flavor. The cake designer by the name of Stephanie watched as Kurt glared at the very pregnant Rachel across the table. Mercedes sat in the middle of them, tapping her nails on the table and waiting for the stare off to end.

"Well, I'm carrying the babies and they want chocolate!" Rachel demanded. She then turned to Mercedes. "You agree with me right?"

"No, she agrees with me!" Kurt leaned closer to Mercedes. "Right?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked to Stephanie. "Can't you just do a layer cake and have the top and bottom layers be white for the colors and the middle be chocolate for Ms. Hormones over here?"

Rachel glared at Mercedes but seemed to have no objection about the cake. Stephanie looked to Kurt for approval. He thought about it and nodded. "That would work."

Thankful the tension was broken, the cake designer moved on to colors. "Now what color do you want the cake to be."

"Lime green!"

"Emerald green." Kurt and Rachel glared at each other again. Stephanie looked absolutely horrified but all Mercedes could do was laugh. She missed these little things about her friends—even if it took hours to ever actually get anything done.

()

Rachel came out of the dressing room wearing a flowing, purple maternity gown that looked more appropriate for Prom than a baby shower. "What do you think?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something snarky but closed it again. Of course, the stereotype that pregnant women were crazy and hormonal was just that. Matter of fact, most women he knew who were pregnant were too excited to be anything but happy and joyous. Rachel however, fit every single stereotype in the book—moody, hungry all the time, and very sensitive. A comment like 'You can't go to my baby shower dressed as a formal grape.' would have resulted in an hours worth of crying when normally she would have scoffed and walked away.

Thankfully Mercedes stepped in. "It looks beautiful Rach, really, but I don't think it shows your …star quality." She glared over at Kurt who mouthed a 'thank you' to her. "Why don't you try on the one Kurt picked out?"

Rachel took a look down at the dress and shrugged. "Okay. Be right back!" The dress fluttered behind her as she rushed back into the dressing room.

"I owe you." Kurt muttered. Mercedes snorted.

"Boy, you owe me for the rest of your life." Mercedes teased, Kurt laughed and gave her a look.

"Excuse me, but if I recall someone broke the window on my original baby." Mercedes groan and threw her head back.

"I thought I told you never to bring that up ever again."

"Mercedes, you broke my car window. I'm pretty sure I get to bring it up for the rest of our lives." Kurt reminded. Mercedes held her hand up to signal she was through talking about it. "At your funeral, I will **still** be talking about how you got so jealous of Rachel and I, you broke my car window."

"Not if I kill you first." She sing song'd. "Though it is kind of funny that it happened and now Rachel's having your baby."

"High school me would be so confused. Particularly high school sophomore me." Kurt said, looking absent-mindedly at the dresses on the wall by the dressing room. "I must appreciate what she's doing for me though. I held my tongue about fashion of all things to spare her feelings."

Mercedes laughed and then 'aw'd' "See? Somewhere Kurt Hummel has a soul."

"It must have been that damn Blaine Anderson." Kurt chuckled. Just then, Rachel reemerged wearing the dress Kurt had picked out. It was a simple velvet blue number that stretched over her growing belly but fit in all the right places. The adjustable black settled just about her stomach. The dress came up just above her knees, which was perfect for a girl as petite as Rachel usually was. The best part in Kurt's mind about the outfit was that it would go great with one of the many pairs of stockings Rachel had in her drawer. It was presentable yet Rachel.

"That's defiantly the one." Mercedes said breaking the silence. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"We can get you a blue scarf, some black earrings to go with the strap, it'll look great." Rachel looked down self-consciously. When she was pregnant with Fanny, she hardly showed. This time, she was about 6 months along and huge.

"You really think?" She asked. Kurt nodded and offered her a reassuring smile. After a moment or so, Rachel smiled back. "Could we maybe look at some nice shoes that won't make my feet scream? All I have are heels."

Kurt snorted and Mercedes chuckled out loud. "Rachel, did you forget whose children you're having?"

"Yeah," He added, wrapping a friendly arm around Rachel. "My babies would be livid if I let you go to their shower without the most fabulous shoes. It's all on me too—dress, shoes, everything."

Without warning, Rachel started tearing up and buried her head in Kurt's shoulder. He thought about telling her about how her tears would stain his shirt, but instead, he rubbed her back and sighed. Rachel was emotional enough. Mercedes gave him a sweet supportive smile.

Besides, Kurt could feel Rachel's stomach pressed up against him. He felt close to his children. There was a jealousy that settled deep inside that he couldn't touch them everyday. He didn't know if they were okay, couldn't feel if they were moving unless they so pleased, and couldn't properly bond with them. He sometimes whether secluded in the nursery or lying in Blaine's arms that they would be born and the only person they'd want was Rachel. Hell, they heard Finn's voice more often than his. Kurt told himself these things were silly, but part of him still worried about whether he or Blaine would be the parents they wanted.

Rachel's crying broke with a giggle. Mercedes gave her a funny look before she explained. "One of them… or maybe both of them but it feels too much in place to be both, always moves when you're near, Kurt. " Kurt pulled Rachel away to look at her. Her giggles grew. "It's practically dancing when it hears your voice."

Kurt, beyond happy to hear that, pat Rachel's back and tried to hold back his tears. He didn't want to cry again—eventually, it was going to start to get ridiculous. He felt a little entitled since months ago, he was crying because it appeared he and Blaine would never have a child. And soon, he'd have two and he'd get to be there for them all the time. It was scary, and it was moving, but most of all, it was incredible.

And he couldn't say he hated it when he cried.

**And there's chapter 10! I feel like there should be a party—or I'll just celebrate with a pudding cup. Close enough, right? Also have to get to celebrate reaching beyond 30 reviews too! Which I can't thank everyone enough for! As well as thanks as usual for the alerts :) Next chapter—the long talked about baby shower! As well as the gender-reveal. Well, it might take two chapters, not sure yet, but hopefully I'll have it up soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Kurt, I need your help!" Kurt was brushing his teeth in the mirror all while applying product to his hair. He had gotten home hours before from putting the final touches on the baby shower before leaving it in Mercedes trustable hands. He thought all he had left to do was get himself ready—he apparently was mistaken.

Kurt ran water in the sink and took the toothbrush out of his mouth. He then spit out the toothpaste and called out. "Hold on a second!" Kurt leaned down to rinse out his mouth completely. Once that was done, he washed the product off his hands. "Blaine, are you gelling your hair, leaving it in curls, or using the straightening product?"

"Gel. Why?" Kurt walked out to the bedroom, robe trailing behind him.

"Well, I was trying to decide if I was going to keep my hair tame or do something a little different but…" He stopped when he saw Blaine sitting on their bed, an open bottle of nail polish sitting on their nightstand. Blaine had one hand on top of a towel in his lap. The other holding the brush. Kurt crossed his arms and stared at the sight. "What are you doing?"

Blaine lifted his hand. Sure enough, the polish was blue. "Painting my nails. Kind of having trouble doing my hand while my other one is still wet. A little help?"

Kurt with an amused look joined his husband on the bed and picked up the polish. He closed it and shook it, as he was sure Blaine didn't do, and opened it back up. "There are easier ways to support your side you know. I'm just wearing a pink shirt."

"Yeah, but you'll take the shirt off and not wear it for months. I, on the other hand, will be able to flaunt that I'm right for weeks to come."

"You're such a goober, it's ridiculous." Kurt said, pulling his hand closer when Blaine moved it. "And you don't know if you're right yet, the party hasn't even started yet."

"Oh, I disagree…" Blaine took his now dry other hand and slide it up the slit of Kurt's robe. The older man laughed as Blaine's hand tickled his leg but rushed to stop him before he hit anything else. It would be somewhat embarrassing to show up late to your own party and looking like you just had sex.

Blaine pouted as Kurt pulled the hand out and continued to paint his nails. "Save it for later, sweetie."

()

The party was just starting when Blaine and Kurt arrived. The restaurant Kurt had picked was a place he and Blaine went to for celebration dinners only this time they were up in the VIP room. Which may have sounded small but the place was as large as a ballroom, with arched ceilings and marble floors so clean Blaine could see their reflections as they walked in. On one side of the room was a large bar currently held by two bartenders while upfront was a small stage perfect for what Blaine had in mind.

Then, there was the food. Long tables covered with light green tablecloth and unending options of food—chicken, steak, vegetables. It lead right up to the circular table where a large emerald green three-layer cake stood printed with the words 'Hummel-Anderson Family' printing in gold letters, with little gold trim around each layer. All the tables were covered with green table clothes and vases of gold with green roses. And it really should have looked too color coordinated but Kurt had found the perfect balance between gold, white and green.

Burt and Carole, who had arrived the night before, were one of the first guests to arrive. The boys embraced both of them and caught them up on everything they knew. Soon after, Mike and Tina showed up then Rachel, Finn and Fanny. Eventually, the room was filled with friends new and old. Blaine's boss even showed up, giving them a chance to confirm that Blaine would be given time off to care for the children the first month or so they were born.

They saw lots of faces, but both were looking for two different faces. Kurt was still holding out hope that Santana would show up, but as dinner grew on and the seat of honor he reserved stood empty, he was losing hope. It was odd—his heart was torn. Part of him thought it would be easier for everyone if Santana just kept her distance. But he also saw how much it hurt Santana to see the sonograms. She wanted her distance and that was fine, he had just been hoping she would be here to celebrate something she helped create.

Blaine, on the other hand, was looking out for his mother. She had told him she was coming but when he called her to confirm, she didn't answer. Burt and Carole were sitting at the table with them, but the spots he had reserved for his mother (and even his father on the off chance he'd come to apologize) were empty. The party was in full swing and they weren't there.

"Blaine honey…Are you ready?" Kurt set a reassuring hand on Blaine's knee. He knew this was hard for Blaine. Cooper couldn't be there because of work, and that was understandable. Blaine just wished someone from his family could be there.

He nodded and stood with Kurt. The younger man clanked his spoon against his glass until the room was silent. All eyes turned to the young men at the front of the room by the stage. "I hope everyone's having a good time…We, Blaine and I, have appreciated all the support and encouragement each of us have given us. Especially the wonderful Rachel Berry…" Rachel smiled; pulling at the dress Kurt had bought her. "And Santana Lopez who isn't here right now…and every one of our New Direction friends. Right, Blaine?"

Blaine lifted his gaze from the empty chairs and looked to Kurt, then around the room. It took him a minute to think about what he wanted to say or how to say it. The anger inside him wanted to demean his parents to the people around him. Wanted to ask them what else he expected of people who couldn't be bothered to skip a business trip to see their son in west side story, especially from a man who found him a complete disappointment. This despite a room full of friends, two children in Rachel's stomach, and loving husband who was currently staring at him.

Then suddenly, the words started coming. "Many months ago…Kurt and I were fighting." Kurt raised an eyebrow, but Blaine continued staring out to the crowd. "We were fighting about what surrogate to use. Where we could get eggs. If we really wanted eggs from someone we didn't know… The big argument was after we were finally put on the donor list, only to find out it would be years before we'd be close to the top. Things were said and we realized that if we kept going…Not only would we not have children, but we may not even have each other."

The idea had been so painful to him at the time. It still was to be honest. Blaine stifled himself to stop from crying. Kurt wrapped an arm around his arm to offer his support. "So, we decided that having each other was more important than having kids and decided to stop trying. It hurt but the idea of losing Kurt hurt worse…Of course our friends, namely Ms. Can't-keep-a-secret-Hudson found that response to be unacceptable. I never would have guessed that one night we'd come home to a house full of girls—let alone, a house full of girls offering to help us our babies." Light giggles filled the air as Blaine was finally allowed to smile again. Finally, the happy part of the story. He spoke in a similar tone, if more upbeat, tone he had used when he first told Kurt he liked him. "These women gave their undying support to us. Some had flown from various states just for the chance to help." He smiled at Mercedes, sitting a few tables out. "Others, had offered their bodies to do what we couldn't…" He then looked to Rachel, who had tears running down her face by this point. "I could never ever thank you all enough for believing in us when we had given up, nor could I ever repay you for the personal sacrifices you all have made."

Kurt lifted his glass to deliver his toast but was interrupted once more by his husband. "I want to play a song for you all. It's dedicated to my family. The family you all have given men…Kurt…" Kurt was too shocked by Blaine to keep him from pulling his hand away. "Who many of you helped mold and make him the man he is today, and my future children who I already love more than words could possibly say."

With all his attention on Blaine, he hardly noticed Finn and Puck, with Artie giving directions, setting up a microphone, keyboard, and sound system on stage. By the time Blaine pulled himself up on stage, everything was set up and ready to perform. Blaine's blue fingertips checked the sound of the keyboard. Kurt couldn't sit down; he just stood and listened as a beautiful melody filled the room.

_Heart beats fast…  
>Colors and promises…<br>How to be brave…  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<em>

Blaine's eyes had watered at the sight of empty chairs. He pushed them and looked at Kurt, who was watching Blaine with the same amazement he had worn the first time they had met. When Blaine had sub-consciously been serenading to Kurt.

_But watching you stand alone…  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…<em>

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday waiting for you.  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you.<br>For a thousand years…  
>I'll love you for a thousand more…<em>

_Time stands still…  
>Beauty in all he is…<em>

Kurt was starting to cry. Crying for them was contagious so Blaine turned down and watched his fingers.

_I will be brave…  
>I will not let anything take away.<br>What's standing in front of me.  
>Every breath….<br>Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer…._

_I have died everyday waiting for you.  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you.<br>For a thousand years…  
>I'll love you for a thousand more…<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you.  
>Time has brought your heart to me.<br>I have loved you for a thousand years…  
>I'll love you for a thousand more…<em>

_One step closer…_

Kurt was pulled out of this world by a hand on his shoulder. When Kurt looked, he had to stop himself from doing a double take. His eyes couldn't believe who was in front of him.

"Kurt…do you think I could talk to you for a moment?"

With an unsure nod, he took one quick look at Blaine before following their latest guest out through the distracted crowd.

Blaine didn't notice. A sea of emotions was pulsing through his body as he poured his heart into the song.

_One step closer…._

_I have died everyday waiting for you.  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you.<br>For a thousand years…  
>I'll love you for a thousand more…<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you.  
>Time has brought your heart to me.<br>I have loved you for a thousand years…  
>I'll love you for a thousand more…<em>

Blaine ended the song and the entire room erupted into applause. A smile came across his face as he waved and thanked everyone. His eyes looked for Kurt but didn't find him—his eyes however did find his mother smiling up at him with big teary eyes. His expression must have seemed odd—he was somewhere between shocked and excited.

He was also worried, because he had a feeling he knew why Kurt had left his performance.

()

Never before had he been alone with Ryan Anderson. Quite frankly, he didn't expect to ever have the chance either. Still, something in his head told him to listen when the Anderson patriarch when he asked to have a word with him. Actually, he was glad Ryan had asked to speak with him first because considering their last fight, Kurt wasn't sure if it was such a good idea for Blaine to see Ryan.

It all depended on what his father-in-law wanted to say. "You did an excellent job planning the event. That was you, wasn't it?"

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Kurt allowed a sneer to pass through. "To be completely honest with you…you have no idea what snarky comments are running through my head right now."

"I might have an idea. And …" Ryan swallowed and turned his head away. His mouth, the one that Blaine inherited, was pressed in a firm line. "And I deserve it."

Kurt wasn't sure if he heard right. And if he had, he was certain he was only saying because Abby was forcing him to make a mends. Ryan looked back up to Kurt's face and it was just so strained. So tired. Kurt couldn't see how he'd have the strength to lie.

Kurt motioned for him to continue. If nothing else, it couldn't hurt to listen. "Kurt, I don't know a thing about you or what it's like to be gay. I just know what it's like to be me. My own father taught me that a man should act a certain way and that if you didn't conform to that, there was something wrong with you. I idolized my father and I wanted to raise my boys like he raised me…" Ryan sighed. Kurt could swear there was a tear at the edge of his eye. If there was, he wiped it away before Kurt could see. "But that wasn't what Blaine needed. I thought I could make Blaine straight and all his problems would be fixed. I thought it was just a phase of his that he needed to work out. But…when he got beat up and he was still gay, I realized this wasn't a phase or something he asked for…I tried to accept him but it felt like this was ruining his life. Like he'd never reach his full potential because he was gay. Then you came into his life and I thought you would just make things worse and get him bullied more."

"But you made things better…Suddenly, he was happy again. All this time, all I could see was the difficulties your relationship brought, that I couldn't see how happy it made him. I was so blinded by my ignorance—the beliefs my father taught me—that I had pushed my own son away. So far away he felt like he couldn't tell me the truth about himself or his children..."

Kurt couldn't contain the gasp that escaped his lips. Ryan had said Blaine's children as in **his** grandchildren. "I want to get to know my son. And I want to know you. And I want to know my grandchildren… I can't promise you that I'll love you like I love Blaine or that it'll be as easy for me to love them like it is for me to love Michael and Mason. But I owe it to Blaine—and you, to try."

Kurt was speechless. He wanted to trust Ryan, but this was so similar to their wedding that Kurt wasn't sure he could trust the older man. He seemed so serious though, that he dared to hope.

The door opened. Blaine walked out and closed the door. A somber yet knowing look on his face. It was amazing to Kurt how Mr. Anderson, even after his husband had yelled in his face, could still make Blaine so nervous.

Ryan tried to hide any sense of emotion. He faced Blaine and forced words to come out. "Blaine, I…" That seemed to be all he could say. Blaine focused on Kurt, seeking affirmation that his father had apologized. Kurt nodded and stepped away from Ryan so Blaine could stand near him at a comfortable distance.

He hand expected Blaine to pick a spot and talk. Instead, Blaine wrapped his arms around his father to hug him. Ryan was surprised, but returned the hug, allowing the powerful sincerity to warm through his son. After a moment or so, Blaine whispered. "This is your last chance…I seriously can't do this anymore, Dad."

"I know, son…" Ryan sighed. Both of the men were trying to hide their tears. Kurt let them pour freely down his face. Did he have his father-in-law's approval? Not entirely. Did this fix everything between the father and son? No and nothing probably would. But if they could find someway to stop hurting each other and Ryan could be a good grandfather to their children—a new bond could possibly form from it.

It wasn't a fairytale ending, but it was close enough.

()

Kurt was able to get past Santana not showing up after that. The Anderson's took their place at the table and it wasn't too terribly awkward (Kurt had to warn his father not to stare a few times, but other than that, it was perfectly fine). Rachel half-praised, half-scrutinized Blaine for his performance, her only problem being that had she known, she would have performed a song too. She was completely annoyed with Finn for not telling her at all—well, if annoyed meant she had yelled at Finn in front of everyone.

"Is it time to cut the cake yet?" Fanny asked for the 8th time that night. Kurt was relieved that he could finally say yes. He and Blaine stood and walked over to the table where the beautiful cake was. Inside lied the identity of both his children and would finally end this stupid bet he and Blaine had made.

Unless of course Blaine was right, then he'd never hear the end of it. "Wait!" Carole proclaimed. Kurt and Blaine held the knife just above the cake, waiting for Carole to steady her camera. "Okay, go for it!"

Together they brought the knife down and sliced one side. Kurt took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Mhm." They brought the knife back up and moved it three inches to the left.

"You'll regret those words when you're holding Duble…"

"Blaine, finish that sentence and I'll stab you with this knife." Blaine laughed as they used the knife to pry the cake out. It fell onto the plate and without realizing he had closed them, Kurt opened his eyes. His mouth fell open at the sight.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blaine cried out. Kurt's mouth turned up into a smile. Everyone was cheering around them and screaming around them. He didn't break out of this trance until Fanny grasped onto his leg while Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurt and squealed.

"I guess you were both right!"

Kurt took a look at the three-layer cake. The middle layer was chocolate just as Rachel had wanted. The top layer was colored blue while the bottom layer was colored pink. "I guess we were."

**And that's where we end chapter 11! And yes, they're having one boy and one girl! As stated earlier, wasn't the direction I was originally going to go in (at first, I was going to have them have a girl since Blaine was so sure it'd be a boy) but a lot of people wanted twins and one boy and one girl and well, that scenario's just too cute! As usual, you guys have been so wonderful and generous with your reviews and alerts so thank you so much! **

**As a side note. Just an extra disclaimer, I do not own the song 1000 years by Christina Perri. I only wish I could write something that beautiful.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Lady Lips, ready to let me have it for missing the shower?" Santana asked with questionable good grace. Kurt had called her while he was sewing over a few out of place stitches. It was three days after the shower and he had reflected quite a bit on Santana and her relationship with his children. After seeing Blaine and Ryan make something of a mends, he decided perhaps it wasn't his place to decide how close Santana should be to them. Even if he felt she wanted more, it was ultimately her choice how to handle her feelings.

"No. You do live in California now, not exactly a cheap flight. I did want to tell you that we found out the genders."

There was a long silence Kurt mistook for sorrow. He found he was mistaken when Santana asked. "And…?"

"We're having one of each like a real life love story."

"No shit?" Santana beamed. Kurt chuckled along; hardly believe the turn of events himself. It was just so perfect he and Blaine would have a son and a daughter. "Well, congratulations. I seriously wanted to come Porcelain. It's just well…Thanks for the ring." Kurt almost pinned his finger when she said that. The quilt dropped onto his lap.

"You asked her to marry you?"

"Made it nice and romantic too. It had a horse, some singing, I even got some cheerleaders. It was pretty much the most badass proposal ever."

"And she said yes?"

"Well obviously." He could hear the roll-of-the-eyes tone of voice. "Actually, her exact words were 'can I wear the dress?' but after I assured her she could, she said yes." Santana, for the first time in a long time, sounded completely elated.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." Kurt responded.

"Yeah. We're not getting married right away though. Brittany has a lot going on now a days and god knows, that girl can't concentrate on too much…But when we do, I was kind of hoping maybe your rugrats would be in the wedding. Actually, now I have a ring-bearer and a flower girl." Kurt smiled to himself. His children weren't even born and already they were going to be in a wedding. Not just that, but Santana finally confirmed she wanted to be in his kid's lives.

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to find out."

()

Halloween was one of Kurt's favorite holidays. He had always loved seeing the costumes the kids in his neighborhood could come with and since she was born, Kurt had always made Fanny's costume. This year, the young girl had decided to dress up as Maria from West Side Story. He was finishing the final touches the Sunday before Halloween as the next day Fanny would be wearing her costume to class.

"I know we live in New York, but I swear, no one her age is going to get the costume." Kurt said, his mouth full of pins as he adjusted the white dress with the red band. Rachel was watching from the kitchen table while Blaine was making Rachel some lunch.

"I don't care. I…" Kurt cut off his niece before she could throw a fit.

"Yes sweetie, you're going to be Maria and no one can stop you, I know. Just don't move too much." He put another pin in Fanny's dress and smiled. "And here I was worried the pattern I got would be too small—good thing you're a shorty like your mom."

"Hey!" Mother and daughter said at the exact same time. Blaine laughed and gave Rachel her grilled-cheese and soup. Kurt stuck the last pin into Fanny's dress and pulled it down to make sure it fit properly.

"Alright, _very _carefully take that off an bring it back to me." He helped Fanny down from the chair and she ran into the bathroom. Kurt laughed and situated himself in the chair she had jumped down from. "You know Blaine, you should wear your Tony costume from high school and take her trick or treating.

"Only if you wear your Officer Krupke costume."

"I don't even have that thing anymore. Wasn't any room in my closet for it."

Blaine snorted. "And like I would still have my Tony costume?"

"I didn't keep my Maria costume, but I have at least two different ones in my costume chest." Rachel declared proudly. Kurt rolled his eyes, of course Rachel would. "Hey! There's another Broadway name…Maria or Tony."

"For Dumbledore? Already picked it, Rachel. Where have you been for the past few months?" Blaine teased her. She huffed and chewed a bite from the sandwich harshly.

"I did not carry these children so you could name them after Harry Potter characters! If you're going to name them after anything, it should be after Broadway shows so it matches my daughter's name!"

"Okay Rachel calm down." Kurt chuckled at his sister-in-law's annoyance. "I've already got a name picked out and it's not after a book character or a Broadway character."

"You do?" Blaine perked up suddenly. Kurt nodded. "What is it?"

"Uncle Kurt!" Kurt sighed and stood from the table.

"Guess that's for me to know, and you to find out." Kurt said over his shoulder as he left to help Fanny. Blaine, clearly annoyed.

Rachel took notice and talked in between spoonfuls of soup. "Is something wrong, Blaine?"

"No, well, not now." He admitted, leaning on his forearms. "I just can't believe Kurt's already picked out a name for our daughter."

Rachel gave him a sideways glance. "You don't know what you're naming your little boy? I had Fanny's name picked out years before she was even born."

The corner of Blaine's mouth lifted into a smile. "Yeah, but we didn't actually think you were going to name your daughter Fania, or that Finn would let you."

"You want to know what Finn wanted to name Beth when he thought she was his daughter? Apple. No joke. He wasn't touching my baby's name." Rachel said as if the very idea made her mad. "Not that it was a problem, he liked Fania."

Blaine's smile faltered slightly. "I just…I want to pick something meaningful. I feel like it's such a big decision. He might think it's just a name and not a big deal, but this could determine the rest of his life. What if my kid gets picked on because I picked a stupid name?"

Rachel had finished her lunch in record time. She blushed as he picked up the dishes to clean them off. "This may seem a little ludicrous coming from me, but don't you think you're over thinking this a bit too much? I mean, I've never had a kid make of Fanny's name and her nickname is Fanny…easy target, never had a problem. I think you're alright..."

Kurt reappeared with Fanny back in the dress she had worn there. Kurt was holding the costume in his hand while glaring at his niece. "There's a reason I told you carefully… I think the blood will be hidden by the seams though."

"Blood? Oh my god, Fanny!" Rachel quickly looked over her daughter. Fanny held up her index finger to show Rachel and pouted.

"I poked myself with a needle. Uncle Kurt had to help me get the needle out." Fanny recounted. Rachel sighed and smiled softly at her daughter.

"Impressive, considering Uncle Kurt hates needles." Rachel joked. Kurt mumbled a snide remark was too busy focusing on the dress. Inside, he was looking forward to doing this with his own daughter and son. Designing their clothes, running to them when they needed him and sharing a family moment like this.

Blaine couldn't appreciate the moment. He mind was too busy thinking of baby names.

()

Kurt had promised to drop off the costume at Rachel's house on his way to work tomorrow so she could take Fanny home. Kurt switched between working on the costume and finishing the last few details on the quilts. The due date (the probable one) seemed so close now. He had gotten so much done in that short amount of time and yet, he felt like there was still so much to do. His head hurt if even began to think of all the things he had to do so he instead, focused on the stitching and technique on his fabric creations.

He felt Blaine's presence suddenly. "I'm almost done with the costume." He said, realizing it had to be late. Blaine smiled as he walked further into the bedroom. In his hand laid his own little project.

"Could you maybe take a break? I have something to show you." Kurt looks over his shoulder to deny him when he sees the scrapbooks. Without realizing it, he placed the costume on the sewing table and faced Blaine. Blaine took his place on the bed, motioning for Kurt to join him.

"Blaine, what's this?" Kurt sat beside Blaine. His husband showed him the green velvet scrapbook with the words 'Baby Book' written on the front. Kurt took the book and stared before flipping through it.

"Quinn made that one. I asked her to teach me to scrapbook so I could make our kids a baby book…I never had a baby book made for me." Blaine confessed. Kurt loved how beautiful each page was—how the placement of photos and shapes told the story of his not-yet-born children. "My parents were kind of over that fad after having Cooper. So I wanted to make sure they had one…It's almost done, we just need a few more photos…" At that very moment, Kurt reached the last page. Two blank photo spots were left open on the last page. Above them, Kurt noticed there was one blank nametag, and one that was not.

Blaine watched for Kurt's reaction. He had spent hours thinking of baby names, determined to think of one that night. He wouldn't get peace of mind unless he did. He had almost overdosed on Advil by the time he thought of it, but once he picked it, it was just so perfect. And he had to tell Kurt, even if Kurt didn't share his name.

"Court Jaden Hummel-Anderson?" A breathless chuckle escaped his lips as he spoke the name Blaine had picked for their son. Blaine nodded.

"I know you think it's cheesy, but I always thought the Burt-Kurt name thing was always kind of cool. I picked this one because it's kind of a combination of your name and Cooper's, that way it has a little bit of both our family's in there. And I picked Jaden because jade's green and since we're going with a color theme here…" Kurt laughed at Blaine's over-thoughtful perspective of his son's name. "Plus, it's the birthstone of March and they were technically conceived in March."

"God, why don't we just name him Court Sperm.?" Kurt joked softly, quickly adding. "No Blaine, seriously I love it. I think it's wonderful. I can't believe you'd name our son after me."

"Well, I've said it before but I'll say it again, I love everything about you Kurt. And if he turns out even half as wonderful as you are, I'll be a proud papa."

Kurt was glowing. Completely lost in just how loved his husband could make him feel. Against his original idea, Kurt set the book aside and walked over to the sewing table to retrieve a marker. He sat back down and wrote on the second nametag.

Blaine looked for the name as soon as it was written. "Amy Blaine Hummel-Anderson?"

"No, no honey…" Kurt giggled, pointing to the name. "See how it's spelled? It's A-May. Aimee. It's French."

"Of course it is." Blaine muttered, but he was in complete bliss. Kurt had given their daughter his name as a middle name. "Good thing Blaine's kind of unisex, huh?"

"Would have made a nice girl's name, but I thought that was a little too much. It felt weird even naming her after my mom." Kurt said. Realization hit Blaine's face.

"Your mom was Amy wasn't she? Amy. Aimee." Blaine watched as Kurt fought with his tears. This time, he won the battle but the emotion was still there. "I think it's great Kurt. I really…God, we're saps aren't we?"

"Yeah." Kurt said quietly, but he loved every minute of it. "So, it's Court and Aimee then? I love our designer baby names."

"Me too." Blaine said, his voice raw with emotion. He then closed that scrapbook, and opened the red one. "I made this scrapbook too. This one's so our kids can read about how we got together."

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt's fingers trace each picture. Each one with an emotional story, some with a funny memory, others just meant the world to them. Kurt reached the end and saw a DVD in a case. "What's this?"

"I sort of made a documentary of the making of the scrapbooks. I just wanted them to hear all these stories from me." Blaine explained sheepishly. Kurt checked the time—nearly 11:30. He'd be so tired at work tomorrow.

But he wanted to see it, right then. "Could we watch it while I finish up Fanny's costume?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and grabbed the DVD. "Sure, hon."

Kurt took his place at the sewing machine and listened as virtual Blaine recounted the life they shared together. He laughed when Blaine stumbled his way through the Gap-Attack story. Cried when Blaine recounted how he had been so moved by Kurt singing Blackbird he realized he was in love with him. Blaine talked about the years they spent in college and the wedding that bonded them together. The costume was finished and Kurt had even finished the last details on the quilts. The shining glimmering green one he had made for Aimee, and the velvet patch one he had started for Court when he found out they were having twins. He finished just as virtual Blaine said.

"_Your daddy said it best himself. I know there are things you won't be able to tell us. There were also be times when you'll want us to lift the world off your shoulders. And whether we can or not, just remember…You'll always have a home with us. If you're ever lost or confused, just come home." _

Kurt switched the video off and joined Blaine on the bed. They stared at each other longingly, lovingly, and only in a way you could with someone you've loved for 10 years, and intend to love for many more.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered. Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him and kissed his husband deeply.

"I love you too, Kurt." And they did the act that could only be done between the two of them. No other thoughts crossed their mind. Not even Aimee and Court.

It was just them. And Kurt was certain he would be exhausted tomorrow but didn't really care.

**Don't have a lot of time to write a note, so sorry if it seems fast. Wanted to post this before my next class (started writing and just couldn't stop during my break). Hope you guys like the baby names! Thanks as always for the reviews and alerts : ) I love them all and wanted to share my thoughts on a few of them but like I said short on time right now, but I'll probably do a few next chapter. Hope you love chapter 12!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was about two weeks before Thanksgiving. Kurt and Blaine had planned to go with Rachel to what was likely to be her final doctor's check-up before delivery since the twins were expected to arrive in late November. Kurt however, was called into work to arrange a so-called spontaneous dance scene in the play he was collaborating on. So it was just Blaine who went with Rachel to see Dr. Everett.

"So have you two picked baby names yet?" The nurse asked as she took Rachel's blood pressure. Blaine smiled as he pat Rachel's hand. Most of the nurses already knew their situation but this one was a new nurse who clearly didn't catch on that Blaine and Rachel was a couple. Blaine smirked.

"Yes, we're naming the one Dumbledore and the other Hagrid. I think Hagrid's more a uni-sexed though, so that one will probably be the girl." The nurse gave him an odd look, which made Rachel laugh.

"Don't listen to him, his husband would never let him name their children that. Their names are Court and Aimee. It's pretty right?" Rachel gushed; not catching on that the nurse had believed them to be a couple. The nurse's eyes widened and she blushed suddenly.

"Oh…_Oh_. I'm sorry! It was stupid for me to assume that…I mean….I'm from Ohio." She tried to explain.

"That explains it." Blaine laughed and then elaborated. "We know. We're from Ohio too. I was Westerville and Rachel and my husband are from Lima." Blaine said. Rachel's eyes widened as she finally caught on.

"Toledo. My husband got a job here after college so I followed him." She answered back as she read the meter.

"Small world." Rachel said.

The nurse took a hard look at the meter, after a moment she nodded. "Yeah, it really is, um…Excuse me, I'll be right back."

She stood up and left, leaving Rachel and Blaine alone in the room. They gave each other weird looks. "Do you think she had a problem when she found out you were gay?" Blaine shook his head. Rachel calmed immediately having been preparing a speech in her head.

"I don't think so. She apologized for assuming we were a couple…" Blaine didn't like this uncertainty. Especially when the nurse returned with Dr. Everett.

"Hi Rachel, hi Blaine." She greeted with a small smile, picking up the pressure cups. "Rachel, would you mind if I read you're blood pressure again?"

Rachel shook her head but grabbed Blaine's hand with her left arm. Dr. Everett wrapped the cup around her right arm. "Is…Is something wrong?"

Dr. Everett didn't answer right away. She pumped up the cup and watched the reading. Once it was deflated, she pulled the cup off Rachel, her smile fading ever slightly. It was enough to concern Blaine. "Rachel, have you experienced any swelling? Maybe more so than when you were pregnant with Fanny?"

"Yes, but I just thought it was because I was carrying twins…Is something wrong?" Rachel repeated.

"It might just be nothing but your blood pressure is higher than normal. I'd like to have a look at your feet if you don't mind." Dr. Everett nodded back towards the nurse who scurried out of the room.

Rachel's breath was quickening. Blaine moved his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around Rachel. He couldn't tell if she was trembling or if his hands were shaking. He had to keep Rachel calm so he whispered. "It's alright, just let her check. I'm sure it's nothing."

He'd probably regret those words, but they'd never know unless Dr. Everett checked. Rachel pushed her shoes off the best she could. The doctor leaned down to prod and touch them. After a few moments, she stood just as the nurse returned, an orange jug in her hand.

Dr. Everett bit her lip and forced an optimistic voice. "At this point we're concerned that you may have preeclampsia…We're not sure yet, less then 10% of pregnancies actually develop it and some of the signs you're exhibiting are common with pregnancy."

"Except you wouldn't be concerned if it was all common." Rachel muttered. Tears were gathering at the corner of her eyes. Blaine held her closer. "What is preeclampsia?" 

"Simply put, it occurs when during pregnancy and causes high blood pressure and high protein….Our primary concern is that the signs are showing within the usual time frame it starts and you are at a higher risk for it since you're carrying twins, but as I've said, we'll need to test for it first." The nurse handed the jug to the doctor. "As gross as it sounds, we'll need you to collect urine for a 24-hour period and bring it back here for testing. If we find high protein in your urine than I can officially diagnose it and we can go from there."

Blaine didn't want to potentially upset Rachel more, but he had to ask. And she deserved to know. "And if she does have it, where exactly are we going?"

Dr. Everett sighed and asked the nurse, apparently named Danielle, to give them a moment. Once the door was closed, the doctor sat down in her chair, giving them both a serious look. "I don't want to scare anyone here because it could be nothing or It could make things worse, but if Rachel does have preeclampsia, then it could start shutting down organs or worse, develop to eclampsia. Understandably, I won't want to wait for the twins to decide when they want to make an appearance. I'm going to want to induce labor."

The tears started falling from Rachel's eyes. Blaine was fighting against his own emotions. "But they'll be six weeks early…"

"It would be earlier than we had hoped but they'll be mostly developed at that age. Yes, if this were an early labor I would probably try to hold it off but considering the risks it poses to both Rachel and the babies, I don't want to take chances." Dr. Everett forced a smile. "We could worrying about nothing. This could all just be rough pregnancy stuff, but I'd rather play it safe than sorry."

Blaine couldn't smile back. They continued the check up and the whole time, Rachel was tearing up and Blaine in disbelief, but for once, it wasn't out of joy. It was out of fear. Pure. Fear.

()

"Blaine, I just got your message, what's going on?" Blaine had called hours earlier just after their appointment and had been met with his husband's voicemail. Not wanting to tell him via message, Blaine just told him to call him back. Kurt knew however when Blaine was short with messages or even bothered to leave them, it was never a good sign. Rachel was napping on the couch so Blaine got up and went into Finn and Rachel's bedroom. "Say something, Blaine. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to wake Rachel up." Blaine closed the door and pressed his back against it with a sigh. "Are you on your way home?"

"I was, do I need to come over to Rachel's?"

"No, not yet. I want you to go home and grab some clothes and blankets and anything else we might need. We're spending the night at Rachel and Finn's tonight."

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Kurt said exasperated. Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dr. Everett thinks Rachel might have preeclampsia. It's making her blood pressure high and…and she's collecting pee right now for some test…if she has it, they want to deliver the babies like…as soon as possible." The phone was silent for a moment.

"How is she doing?"

"She's beyond upset."

Kurt sighed and then asked. "How are you doing?"

"Honestly…" And that's one of the best things about being with Kurt; he can be honest. Blaine may try to spare his feelings at times or hold back when he finds a problem insignificant, but overall they don't worry about holding back. They can be their weakest with one another. "I'm scared, Kurt. For Rachel and the babies."

"I am too. God, Blaine I'm terrified." Kurt answered shakily. Blaine nodded though Kurt couldn't see. "I'll be over as soon as possible. Just keep Rachel calm, okay?"

"I will."

It was about twenty minutes later when Kurt text him to meet him at the car to help carry things in. Rachel was awake but had gone into the bathroom to add to the jug and clean up before Finn brought home Fanny. Blaine went out and met Kurt in the driveway. Kurt was sitting cross-armed in the drivers seat, eyes barely lighting up when he saw Blaine.

Blaine opened the car door. Kurt leaned his head down before Blaine could see. "I can't go in there right now Blaine…"

"Kurt baby…We have to be strong for Rachel. She's scared…more than we are." Blaine didn't know if it was necessarily true, but Rachel was the one who was potentially in danger.

Yet, at that moment, Blaine crumpled. He leaned into Kurt and started sobbing. Kurt wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead. Tears fell from his eyes too. They cried for maybe five minutes before they went in to face Rachel. Finn joined them eventually, and wasn't much better off. They were all frightened. Even Fanny, who had inherited her father's obliviousness, could sense something was off. Rachel was on strict bed rest so Kurt convinced Finn to take Rachel to bed after dinner while he and Blaine got Fanny ready for bed.

"Uncle Kurt…" Fanny whispered while Kurt brushed her hair.

"What is it, honey?"

"Why are you and Uncle Blaine spending the night?"

An innocent question. Ask in a tone too similar to 'why does mommy have to go to the hospital?' question he had asked so long ago. Kurt sighed. "Because mommy isn't feeling well and we have to help take care of her."

"What is she sick with?" Even before Kurt could answer, the small girl's voice had cracked. Before he knew it, she was breaking down into tears and Kurt's heart broke.

"Fanny, sweetie…" Kurt sighed again and set the brush down. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "We're not sure if it's anything yet, but if it is something, she'll be okay…"

"How do you know? You lost your mommy when you were a kid…" She said. Obviously, she didn't mean to be insensitive, but the comment still cut Kurt. "How do you know I won't lose mine?"

"Because Fanny, my mom died of something entirely different than what your mom has…my mom was sick for a very long time and there wasn't much the doctors could do for her. If your mommy is sick, there are lots of things we can do to make her better." He lifted Fanny's chin so she could look at him. "Right now we have to be brave though because your mommy is scared…You can be a big girl and be brave right?"

Fanny nodded. "Uncle Kurt, are you worried about the babies?"

"A little bit." He lied. He was absolutely terrified for them. "I'm a daddy though, I have this impulse to worry."

"Uncle Kurt." She asked once more, turning around so she could cling to his shirt. "Will you sing for me? Please?"

Kurt smiled softly and picked her up to carry her to bed. "Sure sweetie." In her pink bedroom decorated in Broadway décor, Kurt felt a little more secure. It reminded him of his old room. He saw a poster hanging on the wall and thought _'how inappropriate for a child'_ but it gave him an idea for what song to sing. He tucked Fanny under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.<br>_

Kurt got down on his knees and exaggeratedly looked around. Fanny giggled. Blaine, who had come to check to see if Kurt needed any help noticed his performance and watched.

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
>I'll send 'em howling,<br>I don't care, I got ways…_

_No one's gonna hurt you,  
>No one's gonna dare.<br>Others can desert you,  
>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.<br>_

Kurt grasped Fanny's hand in his and smiled softly.

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
>But in time...<br>Nothing can harm you  
>Not while I'm around...<em>

He put his other hand to his chest which made the small girl giggle so more. Blaine couldn't contain his grin as he watched.

_Not to worry, not to worry  
>I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb.<br>I can do it. Put me to it. Show me somethin - I can overcome.  
>Not to worry, mum.<br>_  
><em>Being close and being clever<br>Ain't like being true  
>I don't need to,<br>I would never hide a thing from you,  
>Like some...<em>

_Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, darling<br>Not while I'm around._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
>But in time...<em>

Fanny eyes started drooping, the smile was still planted on her face. Kurt brought the blanket up over her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

_Nothing can harm you…  
>Not while I'm around...<em>

"Thank you Uncle Kurt…I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo. Sleep tight, okay?" Kurt whispered. Fanny then turned towards the door.

"Goodnight Uncle Blaine, I love you too." Kurt turned over his shoulder to see his husband standing there. Blaine blew Fanny a kiss.

"I love you too. Goodnight Fanny." Blaine said. Kurt got up and turned every light but the lamplight off and made his way out of Fanny's room. They were suddenly alone in Rachel and Finn's living room. Kurt sighed and immediately plopped down on the couch.

"You know, it's times like this I really don't believe in god." Kurt says. This isn't the first time Blaine's heard Kurt profess his atheism, and as an agnostic, he was never bothered by the admission. This time is different. The way he says it is just so dark and torn that Blaine isn't sure how to take it.

"Kurt, we both know god has nothing to do with this."

"Some people would say so." Kurt murmurs.

"Well, they're wrong." Blaine responds firmly. He kneels in front of Kurt, taking his hands in his own. "If there is a god, he wouldn't do this. Not because of some plan and not to punish us for anything… And the worst thing we can do is think like it is."

"I know, it's just…" Kurt's hands tremble in Blaine's. "Why does it feel like everything we want or have, we've had to fight for it? We've had to fight for each other, we've had to fight to get married, we had to fight to get these kids…Some times it just feels like there's a force out there trying to crush our dreams for one reason or another …"

"Kurt." Blaine stops him before he can finish that thought. With a quiet, broken voice, he looks Kurt in the eye and says. "There is nothing stopping us from getting what we want. Nothing **could** stop us. We have to fight because that's just life. This is what it all really is, it's life. We always have to fight to survive and those babies are going to have to do the same…and Rachel will too, but she's the strongest girl I know and she'll make it. They'll make it. We'll make it…Just don't give up on us or them."

Kurt has his doubts. In the back of his mind as he has always been a realist, he knows how bad this could all go. Blaine's always been a little more inclined to believe than he has. But right now, he doesn't need facts and figures and looming doom. He needs hope, and Blaine has always been there offering it to them.

He brings Blaine hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. "I've always believed in us. In the darkest hour. In our weakest moments. I've believed. I won't give up, I promise."

()

Easier said then done. The next day, they return the jug to the hospital and Blaine and Kurt spend the night once more. They stay home from workday after that because Dr. Everett tells them they'll have the results by then. Sure enough around noon, they get a call from the hospital.

"Mrs. Hudson?" Rachel has the phone on speaker as Blaine, Kurt and Finn all listen.

"This is." Rachel says in a shaky voice.

"We've gotten your test results back…We've traced high levels of protein in your urine which indicates that you do, indeed, have preeclampsia." No one moves. No one blinks. No breaks down. It's just quiet. Inside, Kurt is screaming. Inside, Rachel is sobbing. Inside, Blaine wants to punch a wall. But they keep it all inside so not to upset anyone. "We need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible so we can induce labor."

So this is it. The moment feels so much more sober than Kurt had ever imagined. He was hoping for the works—balloons, cigars, and family. At least he'll have one of those things.

The rest well, it could be saved for when and if things were better. "Okay…"

**And there's chapter 13. What's a baby story without a little medical drama in there? I know I said I would comment on a few reviews but after some thought, I think it'd be better if I do that at the end of the story maybe as an extra note. But thanks so much for the reviews and story alerts and favorites! Can't believe we're 7 reviews away from 50! That's insane (in a good way, not the bad way).**

**As an added disclaimer, I do not own the song Not While I'm Around from Sweeney Todd. **

**Also, as an added note, after receiving a review from a reader I realized I not only forgot to do a disclaimer for Lovesong in chapter 5, but also didn't point out that while Adele did cover it, it was originally by The Cure and has been covered multiple times by many different artists. Sorry about that! And thanks to The Blasphemous Contessa for pointing it out :) **

**Hopefully, I'll have chapter 14 up soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

A hurricane was a good example of what the beginning felt like. Everything was chaos and it felt like a force was fighting against them, but somewhere there was a hidden thrill. It was just hidden beneath a heavy anxious feeling.

And they do very well getting to the hospital. All those years of having to put together last minute songs and performances for glee are finally paying off. They take two cars and Finn and Rachel head to the hospital while Kurt and Blaine go to get Fanny. On the way, Blaine is calling pretty much everyone—his parents, Kurt's parents, Santana and Brittany, The Berry's, and few other friends hoping someone can come to the hospital and take care of Fanny. Quinn is the one who ultimately agrees to come to the hospital to watch Fanny until Kurt's parents (who have a good 9 hour drive by car) arrive. Fortunately, Quinn is there waiting and it's a simple handoff.

"We can't thank you enough for this." Blaine says, handing the little girl in his arms to Quinn.

"Don't worry about it. I talk to the nurse a little while ago. They've already started the labor but it's going slow." Quinn told them.

"Alright, we just need you to watch her until my dad and Carole get here. Which, if were lucky, probably ten." Kurt says. Fanny has mostly been silent—a sure sign that's she nervous about what's going to happen. She's clinging to Quinn as if her life depends on it. Kurt pats her back and kisses the top of her head. "Fanny, sweetie, Uncle Blaine and I are going to go be with mommy now, alright? Be good for Aunt Quinn."

She nods and buries her head into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn rocks her as she continues. "Don't worry about it. Joe will be here soon and he's good with kids. I'll have plenty of help…Good luck and tell Rachel I'm praying for her and you guys too."

Kurt and Blaine smile their thanks before heading off to the delivery room. Hand in hand, they walk at a fast pace, trying to contain their emotions. On one hand, if everything goes as it should, they'll have too healthy if premature babies before tomorrow. If it doesn't…

Well, they can't think about if it doesn't right now.

()

"How long has it been?" Rachel asks in a strained voice, squeezing Finn's hand as another contraction end. Kurt is refilling the pitcher they were given with cool water so they could dab it over Rachel's forehead. Blaine is sitting in a chair near the bed, coordinating communicating with everyone and doing breathing exercises with Rachel when an especially hard contraction comes in.

"About 5 hours." Blaine answers. In those five hours, Dr. Everett broke Rachel's water and started her on pitocin. The labor was still going slow but the contractions hadn't stopped which the doctor explained gave Rachel a better chance of not needing a c-section. "How are you feeling?"

Rachel glared at Blaine. "Agony."

"Do you want us to call for an epidural, honey?" Finn asked, leaning down to kiss Rachel's hand. Kurt snorted.

"She's not doing the epidural Finn, Rachel's all woman." He brought the pitcher back over to the bed and dabbed a clean washcloth in it. Rachel then turned her glare to him, which made Kurt laugh. "Your words, not mine."

"Yeah well, you try feeling like someone is squashing your cervix together and then talk to me." Rachel growled. Kurt rubbed the washcloth over her forehead.

"In all seriousness, you're doing great Rachel. I think if I were in your place, I'd be cursing Gaga and bashing heads." He told her. Rachel smiled for a second but it fell as another contraction started. A few groans left her lips, indicating that this was a really bad one.

"Okay Rach, breath in and out. Just like your high notes. That's great." Blaine said, getting up to move closer to the bed. "Alright, just do a scale with me."

Kurt watched as Blaine and Rachel did a scale together. Really, it was quite clever, he thought. Not only did it get Rachel breathing, but also it took her mind off the pain, and by the time they hit the highest note, the contraction had passed. Then Finn sooth Rachel by holding her in his arms and whispering encouragements in her ear. After that, Kurt would play nurse, wiping away the sweat, giving her lots of water, and attending to her needs before the whole thing started again. Each of them felt useful and it kept them going despite the fear they had in the back of their minds.

()

Rachel lasted exactly 3 more hours without an epidural. By the end of a total 8 hours, she was whining in pain even when she wasn't having a contraction. She was too warm to be cradled by Finn and too distracted to follow any scale with Blaine. Even Kurt's cooling her with a washcloth did little to help, as the pain got worse. Finally, in a weak, pained voice, she whispered to Kurt during while he wash clothed her. "I need the epidural…Kurt, please get the nurse and have them give me something."

"Rach baby, are you sure?" Finn murmured. Her eyes were tearing up for—Kurt had honestly lost count at this point.

"Please just…please!" She shouted in a frustrated tone. Kurt didn't waste another second. He pressed the buzzer on the intercom.

"We need an epidural for Rachel Hudson as soon as possible please." He said, adding a little emphasis on the please.

Blaine looked up from his phone where he had been trying to avoid the guilt/sympathy he felt for Rachel. "Burt says they're almost here and that they want to check in with us before they take Fanny. What should I tell them?"

Kurt looked at Rachel. For her, it was embarrassing enough for them to see her so tired and weak. It would be worse if Burt and Carole came in. She at least needed the epidural first. "Tell them to take Fanny so Quinn and Joe can go home, and then one of us can go out there to take her when Rach's strong enough to see people."

Blaine nodded and started relaying the message. Finn looked at Kurt with admiration. "Dude, you're like really good at this."

"You are too." Kurt says, genuinely surprised. It wasn't that he didn't think Finn would stand by Rachel. His stepbrother just didn't do very well under pressure. Finn shrugged and smiled softly.

"It's not my first rodeo." In a way, it's true. In a few different ways, it's false. For one thing, this is the first time Finn is helping to deliver a baby that wasn't his own. It's also the first time they're dealing with the weight of potential life threatening issues. Add that with the fact that the birth of a child is one of those experiences where you'll never really be an expert unless you're the doctor delivering the baby.

Still, Kurt realizes that he never really thanked Finn. Finn, who had put up with his wife's cravings and mood swings for all these months. Finn hadn't tried to stop or suede Rachel from doing this for them. Finn, who would only be an uncle to these kids and was perfectly happy to be so.

But for once, Finn seems to understand what Kurt is thinking and his smile grows. Kurt just smiles back. Dr. Everett picks this moment to enter the room with a team of nurses.

"Hi Rachel, I understand you want an epidural?" Rachel forces a nod. "Add another quarter. Alright, well, we're going to inject it into your back so Finn, if you wouldn't mind sitting her up, we'll get the needle ready."

Rachel held onto Finn as her gown was lifted. The small of her back was sterilized and the rather large needle was injected into her skin. Kurt, who was terrified of needles, had to look away, but could hear Rachel's quiet moans of pain. Once the injection was done, Dr. Everett checked over the newly drugged Rachel to see how far along she was. "We're at 5 centimeters now, which is great but only about half way there. Your blood pressure is stable right now but we'll be watching you and babies…if your blood pressure spikes or the babies start to distress, we'll look at c-section, but right now, everything's going well considering the circumstances."

"Dr. Everett…What's going to happen once the babies are born?" Blaine asked, feeling safer asking these questions now that Rachel was too out of it to listen. Kurt moved to beside the doctor to hear her response.

She sighed and as she removed her gloves. "Well, best case scenario—and this is likely to happen, we'll have to monitor them in the incubator for a day or two and watch out for complications. The worst case…well, it's too unpredictable to call at this point, but I can assure you that Rachel is in great physical shape for someone with preeclampsia and six weeks early isn't a bad place to be. We'll just have to wait and see."

()

Blaine had gone out to stay with Fanny an hour later so Burt and Carole could come see Rachel. They were reassuring, if nervous as they approached their sons and daughter-in-law.

"Hey kiddo." Burt sighs as he hugs Kurt. Kurt hugs his father and relishes in the feeling of security he always gets from Burt. Carole hugs Finn and then Rachel gently.

"Rache, honey, how are you feeling?"

Rachel's eyes widened as she reached up to pet Carole's hair. Her mother-in-law gave her an odd look. "Pretty, pretty hair…I wish my hair was that color."

Kurt mouthed 'epidural' to his confused stepmother, and she laughed and nodded. "Glad you think so sweetie. I take it you're not in pain anymore?"

Rachel shook her head rather comically and answered. "All I can see are colors. Beautiful, beautiful colors…Oh my god Kurt, we should write a musical about this!"

Kurt busted out into laughter along with his parents and Finn. "Epidural: The Musical. I like it."

"The medicine should even out in a couple hours. Just enjoy her while you can—by delivery, she'll hate anything even remotely male." Carole said, touching Finn's cheek lightly. Burt turned to his son.

"Well, we were thinking of taking Fanny back to your apartment to get a few hours sleep. Do you or Blaine want to come?" Kurt shook his head. "I didn't think so, but try to get some sleep when you can, okay?"

"Dad, I'm about to become a father, kind of a weird time to be giving me an order, don't you think?" Kurt teased, although the exhaustion was already evident on his face. He was tired, and the doctor had told them not more than an hour ago that they were maybe half way through. Burt pat his son on the shoulder.

"I know Kurt, but remember, you're still my baby." Kurt smiled and gave his father the key to their apartment. "Now, you'll call me if anything changes before morning?"

"You'll be the first to know."

()

Kurt didn't remember when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, he wasn't laying on Blaine's shoulder—but Finn's. Finn was fast asleep with his head leaning against Kurt's. When Kurt's eyes started to focus, he found Blaine sitting by Rachel, the two of them talking quietly. Her medicine must have started evening out.

"Just talk to Finn about it…Honestly, I think he'd love another child. And you know he'd help you out." Blaine said. Rachel sighed and leaned her head back.

"I don't know." She grumbled quietly. "I love Fanny to death but I put so much on hold to have her and I put a lot on hold for this…How much more time can I waste?"

"But you said yourself didn't want her to be an only child, and believe me… if the age-difference is distant enough, you end up being an only child anyway."

"I swear, I'm the only person on earth who could be in labor and be thinking about this." Rachel laughed. Blaine smiled and squeezed her hand.

Kurt realizing just what he was doing decided to stop listening in the conversation. "Blaine?...How long have I've been sleeping for?"

Blaine and Rachel turned to peer at Kurt. Upon closer inspection, Blaine was looking pretty tired himself. A stumble forming, clothes ruffled and wrinkled. He looked like one of the expecting father's on t.v. "Um…" Blaine peered at his watch and rubbed his eyes. They were growing red. "You went to sleep about 3 hours ago."

Damn, it didn't feel that long; he shuffled Finn off of him. "Sweetie, why don't you go take your contacts out and sleep for a few hours? I'll stay up with Rachel."

Blaine nodded but added. "I need to go ask a nurse for some containers and contact solution, I didn't bring my glasses and I don't want the first time I'm seeing my kids to be through a blurry mess."

"Alright." Kurt got up and took Blaine's place after his husband walked out of the room. Rachel reached for the side of the bed and grasped it tightly. Another contraction, he realized. "Are you in any pain?"

Rachel shook her head. "Just pressure now. It's like something's pressing on my stomach."

"Would you get mad if I said I'm really glad I'm not a girl?"

"The epidural makes it almost impossible to be mad at anyone. Speaking of which, did I tell Carole that I liked her hair?" Rachel released the bar with a heavy sigh. Kurt giggled and nodded.

"Your exact words were that she had 'pretty, pretty hair'. Fanny would love the phrasing you used." Kurt watched a faint smile come from Rachel's lips. He was brave enough to ask. "So…you were talking to Blaine about maybe having another kid?"

Rachel pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek. "You heard that?"

"I didn't mean to. It was just as I was waking up." Kurt answered honestly, though he probably would have heard about it at some point. He and Rachel had been best friends for so long, they kind of forgot how to filter themselves around one another. It was funny considering Kurt use to hate Rachel and the unbelievable outfits she came up with. Now, he couldn't imagine a day without her non-matching clothes or shrill voice, or ridiculous demands.

"I guess this whole having your babies thing has got my biological clock ticking despite recent developments. I always thought having one child was perfect because that way, I could still focus on my Broadway career and I had always loved being an only child….Well, unless I had time to relax and was completely alone, which was a lot more than I ever let on. Then sometimes all I wanted was a sister to brush my hair or a brother to threaten to beat up Finn if he didn't take care of me." Kurt chuckled at Rachel's admission.

"I wanted a brother like that too. Someone to keep me safe at school and you know, I always felt bad I couldn't be the son my dad wanted."

"Oh Kurt, Burt couldn't be more proud of you, you know that…"

"But he didn't exactly dream of tea parties and shopping trips either… It's okay Rachel, I know, and that's why I'm grateful for Finn." Kurt admitted, looking over to Finn. "He gave me someone to rely on when I couldn't turn to anyone else, and he gave my father someone to relate to. I can be there for my father when he needs something to bake or he wants to talk, but it's Finn who he plays football with or can talk about cars and…and it makes me happy. And I hope Finn will do those things for my son if that's what he likes."

Rachel had started staring at Finn too. "You know, he tells me all the time how lucky he is to have you and Burt…About how you helped make him a better person and how Burt has been the father he's always wanted. When I told him I wanted to do this, he didn't protest it. He actually encouraged me to offer..."

Finn shifts on the couch but falls right back to sleep, a loud snort leaving his mouth. Kurt chuckles and leans back in the chair. "I have to admit, he's turned out to be a pretty awesome brother...Snores really loud though. Seriously, you might want to have Dr. Everett check him out."

Rachel grasped onto the bar once more, her laugh coming out breathless. "And when would she do that? Before or after delivering your children."

()

Blaine came back and got maybe an hour of a half of sleep. Kurt had gotten the latest issue of Vogue to read with Rachel and was in the middle of an article when Rachel grasped Kurt's hand and released a keening groan. "Kurt…I need to push."

Finn, who's one of the heaviest sleepers he knows, and Blaine who's a heavy sleeper in his own right, are both awaken by the noise. "What's going on?"

Kurt pays no attention to his boyfriend, and instead, grasps Rachel's hand between his two. Rachel's looking at him desperately, as if begging him to do something. And he wants to, he really does. It's just at this very moment, he's realized _holy shit, this is actually happening_. "Um…Rach, are you sure?"

Rachel glares at Kurt, but it's cut short as she throws her head back and whines again. "The life forms you put in my body is ripping through my girl parts and you're asking if I'm sure?" Blaine is shocked by Rachel's tone, but knows it's a sure sign of what's about to happen.

Finn jumps from the couch and rushes over to Rachel. Kurt releases her hand so that Finn can take over. "Alright, alright…Um, Blaine call my parents and tell them what's going on, I'll buzz for Dr. Everett…Don't push yet Rachel."

Blaine rushes out into the hallway to make the call while Kurt buzzes for Dr. Everett. He then grabs the contact case that Blaine got from a nurse and goes out into the hallway to give them to his husband.

"They're on the way. Thanks." Blaine said, taking the case from Kurt and opening it. His hands are shaking, and while he's done this many times before, Blaine can barely finger the lens out of the liquid. Kurt's watching and empathizing. He's running his hand through his hair, trying to make sense of this all. How were they standing here? About to become parents? How did an offer during a dark time turn into a desperate grasp for what they've wanted for so long? Just a room away, their lives were about to change and now seemed a little late to be freaked out about it.

Blaine finally got both his contacts in. His eyes stung slightly, but he could see which was the ultimate goal. Kurt heard the clicking heels of the fast paced Doctor and just knew it was coming. Blaine cupped Kurt's face. "Are you ready?"

"I guess I kind of have to be, huh?" Kurt said. Blaine smiled and leaned in. Lips claiming his in a fierce yet passionate kiss. Kurt deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's kisses were magic—they somehow always fought away the fear and the uncertainty. As if to remind him that it wasn't just him alone in this—Blaine was there and he always would be.

Dr. Everett smiled at them as she passed by with a few nurses. "I don't mean to interrupt but if this is it, than those babies are going to come fast." The kiss was broken and Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's. They smiled at one another.

"How about now?"

Kurt nodded and moved away from Blaine but clutched his hand. "Let's do this."

()

"Oh yeah, they're coming." Dr. Everett said after checking how dilated Rachel was. Sweat was forming on Rachel's brow again as the pressure grew in her stomach. The doctor turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Alright, so here's what I want you two to do. I want you each to grab one of Rachel's legs and hold them towards her chest. This will make the pushing easier. Rachel sweetie, wait until I tell you to push, okay?"

Finn looked at her desperately. "What should I do?"

"Finn, just hold on for dear life." The woman advised. Kurt and Blaine lifted and bent Rachel's legs towards her chest. Both completely content looking away from spread of her gown. Dr. Everett leaned between the legs. "Alright Rachel, ready? One, two, three…"

Rachel started pushing just as the doctor said go. Kurt thought it would be like in the movies where they repeated that pattern, but instead, Dr. Everett persisted. "Okay, push…Kurt, Blaine, sure you don't want to see?"

Blaine braved a look and shook his head fiercely at Kurt. "No babe, you don't."

"Shut up! Why don't you push a football through your urethra and tell me how hot your parts look." She growled. Kurt might have liked the crudeness if a good amount of that anger wasn't pointed at him. She squeezed Finn's hand. He closed his eyes and took it like a champ.

"Awesome Rachel, use it and push!" The doctor pushes until Rachel needs a break. She's panting and trying to catch her breath while all three men whisper words of encouragement. Dr. Everett gives her three minutes. "Alright, ready?"

Rachel nods and it starts all over again. This time, it's much faster and Kurt can hardly follow as the doctor declares. "We got one! I see a head! Keep pushing Rachel!"

Then it's when Blaine and Kurt meet eyes that it comes together. Rachel's loud cries are met with the loud sound of crying. The doctor pulls away from Rachel and has their first-born in her arms. They start to cry as they look at the baby—blood covered, small, but theirs and perfect in everyway.

"It's a boy." Dr. Everett declares proudly. Even Rachel and Finn are smiling at this point. Blaine and Kurt look closely as the doctor holds him. He's squishy and soft like he's expected to be. Even with the discoloration and blood, Kurt can see how dark his skin is and how thick his black hair is. He looks more like Blaine's child than his. Santana's physical genetics have over-whelmed his, but all Kurt can see is his child. His son.

"Court. Oh god, he's beautiful." Blaine declares happily. Dr. Everett smiles.

"Do one of you want to cut the chord?" They give each other a look and Blaine smiles and motions for Kurt to do it.

"I'll get the next one." Kurt nods gratefully. Dr. Everett hands him the scissor and points to where he needs to cut. One snip, and Court is forever severed from Rachel. He's wrapped in a towel and taken over to the cleaning area. Kurt and Blaine look at him for a few more seconds before Rachel's crying out again.

"I think this is the girl." Dr. Everett says. They retake their places. This one doesn't go as fast. With Court, it took two rounds of pushing. Rachel's exhausted by this point, and needs five before Dr. Everett says she sees her.

But when she cries, the feeling of shock and awes they felt before (and honestly couldn't imagine ever feeling again) comes back. Aimee's cries are squeakier yet harsher than her brother's but honestly, she looks very much the same. The only real difference was she was even smaller than he must have been and her skin happened to be lighter more olive like-tone. Dr. Everett helps Blaine cut the cord before handing Aimee off to the nurse. Within 10 more minutes, the labor is officially over. Rachel's finally allowed to breathe as Finn kisses her and murmurs softly in her ear.

Kurt and Blaine are watching, waiting for the moment they'll get to hold their children. Dr. Everett has removes her gloves and smirks at the men. "Well, it wasn't easy, but after she got preeclampsia, we're really lucky it turned out this well…Congratulations."

"Dr. Everett, thank you just…Thank you." Blaine manages to say. Kurt can't repeat it as at that moment, the nurse is walking over with Court wrapped in a traditional blue blanket. The nurse holds him out for either of them to take. Kurt nudges Blaine, insisting he take the baby first. Blaine stares for a moment. Sure, he's held his nephews when they were born, and Fanny too. But he's afraid he'll break his own tiny child.

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt takes his son. He hesitates. The baby is so content—just the perfect size for Kurt to hold. The baby seems to shuffle into the blanket. It's the cutest thing Kurt's ever seen.

Blaine needs to feel this, he decides. He hands the baby over to Blaine. The younger man, who is always somewhat wound up, is relaxed as he gazes at his son. He grazes the face and drops his mouth open when Court makes a cooing noise. Then, without warning, Blaine is holding the baby close to his chest and sobbing. Kurt's breath is stripped from his body. "Blaine, baby…"

"This is incredible, Kurt…Amazing. I..I…Thank you." He shifts Court further onto on arm and wraps his arm around his husband to hug him. Kurt places one hand under his son and the other to hold his husband as he sobs in his shoulder. "Thank you for giving him to me. And her too…"

As if on cue, the nurse coughed and Kurt turned around. A bundle of pink blanket lay in her arms. Kurt let Blaine have Court to himself once more and he took his daughter. Kurt's eyes were already watering, but he doesn't break down quite like Blaine does. Instead, he rocks Aimee and pats her blanket.

"Hello darling. I'm your daddy and you are just absolutely charming." He gasps when the baby starts to move in his arms, little noises and bubbles erupting from her mouth.

Kurt's worried for a second until the nurse explains. "Oh no, that's good. It means she feels safe. She's happy." Rachel, who had been crying to herself the whole time, broke in.

"It must have been her. She must have been the one who danced when she heard your voice."

Blaine smiles at Rachel. "Rach, do you want to hold him?"

With Finn's help, she's able to manage. That's when Blaine whips out his phone and starts taking pictures. The babies and phone are passed between the four adults until Blaine's memory card is full and the nurses return to take them. Kurt and Blaine don't want to let go, but know that their organs may still be under developed and want to assure that their children are healthy.

Once they're gone, they turn to Rachel and Finn. "We…god, we could never repay you for this! Rachel and you too, Finn." Kurt said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Blaine squeezes his shoulder. "What he's trying to say is thank you Rachel. You've helped give us the greatest gift anyone could ask for, and…"

Rachel interrupts him before he can finish. "I was more than happy to play a part in it…. You guys deserve it."

Soon, Carole and Burt arrived with Fanny. Kurt quickly filled them in and after a long family emotional outburst, took them to see Court and Aimee in the nursery. Blaine followed after but paused when his cell phone went off.

It was a facebook notification. It was the first comment on the pictures he uploaded to facebook.

_Santana Lopez- Told you I had badass genes. Way to power through little Santana's!" _

Blaine laughed and put his phone away. Watching along with his husband and family as the babies sat contently in the incubators. It should have been upsetting, but considering how bad it could have been, Blaine was grateful they were here and alive. He kissed Kurt's forehead several times.

"I've never been happier in my entire life, than I am right now." Blaine told him. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine, simultaneously smiling and crying at the sight of his children.

"Me too."

**And there's chapter 14! It's a long one, but a lot of stuff was going down and I didn't really see a point where it'd be a good break. So excited that Court Jaden and Aimee Blaine are finally here! But it's not over yet; still have a few more chapters I want to do.**

**To add to the mountain of awesomeness, the story has officially reached 50 reviews! Needless to say, that's like amazingly incredible. Thank you so much to every one who has taken the time to review, alert, or follow this story. Without you, I wouldn't have written this far! Hope you all have an great night and love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! **


	15. Chapter 15

The week is somewhat easier than the actual delivery. Rachel, blood pressure even and a clean bill of health, was allowed to leave after two days. Dr. Everett wants the twins to stay so she can watch their progress. However, a day or two later, she allows them out of the incubator—Blaine and Kurt have hardly left their side—only to sleep and eat. The adoption process is easy as according to New York law, whoever's name is on the birth certificate, is the legal parents of the children. As far as the law (and of course, they were) concerned, Blaine was just as much as their father as Kurt was.

Kurt knows once the week is over, he'll have to go back to work. Thanksgiving happens to be one of Broadway's biggest weeks, and with all the expenses they have/are going to have, Kurt simply can't afford to miss any time. Blaine there for, starts his paternity leave off early so that one of them will be home with the twins when they go home.

And they are just enthralled when Friday comes and they're told they can take the babies home. After the nurse shows them how to change diapers, make bottles, and all the things babies need to survive, their finally allowed to take their children.

"Blaine, come on, my parents are waiting!" Kurt called from the lobby. He was holding Court in an all blue outfit he had picked out months earlier. It was a little bit oversized (Rachel had informed him that on a newborn, especially one that premature, everything would be huge) but it worked for transporting the babies home.

Blaine was holding Aimee in her little pink outfit. He clutched her close against his chest as he walked slowly and cautiously. It was almost comical how he'd eye the doctor's suspiciously as if everyone was conspiring to knock the baby out of his arms. If he was this bad just carrying a baby, he couldn't imagine how bad it would be in the car.

Just then, another doctor paced in front of him. Blaine took several steps back a shocked look on his face. He looked at Kurt desperately and then back to Aimee and then to Kurt again. With a sigh, Kurt smiles patiently and watches as Blaine starts to move again. He wonders if maybe it wouldn't have been better if he had just brought the car seats in first, but he realizes that this probably would happen even if Aimee was in a little plastic bubble. It's just because Blaine is sweet, endearing, and careful.

He just wishes he were so in a faster way. He wants to get his children home. Wanted them to feel comfortable and happy like they deserved to be. It felt like while their lives had changed completely, they were stuck on standstill—between sleeping and living at the hospital and watching Aimee and Court become strong. He really just wants life to find a more suitable rhythm again, but knows that they never will—life had just become more unpredictable.

And they needed some kind of comfort—and home was the perfect place to find it.

()

The car ride went about how Kurt expected. The two of them in the back with Aimee and Court while Burt and Carole drove their van. Blaine and himself twitching at every car that got too close or every bump they travelled over. The twins however slept soundly in their car seats, adorably unaware of all the little things that could hurt them. In the car, even Kurt was nervous. The couple would be staying for Thanksgiving so for the first week home, Kurt and (primarily) Blaine would have help with the children.

It was hard for Kurt to miss the joy on his father's face. Every so often, he'd look back and smile at the younger couple and their children. Kurt was always stuck somewhere between finding it endearing and wanting to tell his father to keep his eyes on the road. He wonders when this feeling of wanting to protect in an almost paranoid way will fade. He then remembers his father saying that it really doesn't. It changes; it adapts, but goes away? Never.

And finally, he understands what everyone means by 'you'll understand'.

()

"Oh Kurt, it's just beautiful." Carole gasped as she took a look around the nursery. She has Court and Kurt has Aimee. Burt is teaching Blaine how to install the car seats in their own car and taking a quick run of the apartment to see what exactly needs to be baby-proof. Kurt smiles and rocks Aimee in his arms.

"Thanks, it from a book my mom read to me when I was a kid." Kurt says. He's put a lot of work into the nursery and ironically, the people he did it for were just babies and didn't care. Still, if in the future they saw the artwork or heard about it, he wanted them to know that he had taken the time to build them a place of their own.

"Beautiful." Carole's free hand is running against the wall. Then suddenly, a wail is heard and one of the twins is crying. Kurt can tell by the lower pitch its Court before Carole looks down. She smiles and lifts the crying baby against her chest. She wrinkles her nose. "I think he needs to be changed."

"Oh okay…" Kurt thinks he should offer to switch babies and change Kurt, but honestly he's afraid. He's never had to change a diaper before the twins (Rachel was too fiercely over-protective of Fanny to leave her alone during her diaper days and he always made Blaine do it the one time they watched Michael during a visit to Lima) and while he had done it a few times at the hospital, there was always a nurse to watch after him. Needless to say, it was difficult for him in his overwhelmed state to remember to pull the adhesive off before laying the baby down on the diaper nor was he exactly comfortable cleaning the babies.

Carole seemed to sense his nervousness. "Why don't you put Aimee in the crib and I'll help you through it?"

Soon, they were standing at the changing table. Carole watched from the side as Kurt undid the onesie and opened the diaper, his face too comical for Carole not to laugh. "You'll build an immunity to it Kurt. One day you'll be so use to baby poop you'll hardly believe you were fazed by it."

"God I hope not." Kurt said. He was about to pull away the diaper when Carole stopped him.

"Especially this young, he can't control when he poops or pees so if he does it again, you'll want that there." Fantastic, Kurt thought but did as he was told. Next he grabbed the wipes but stopped again. How exactly was he suppose to clean his son off with a wall of feces in his way. "Just lift him using his legs."

Kurt gave her a look of fear. "Won't that hurt him?"

"If your gentle. I know they seem delicate Kurt, but you don't have to treat them like they're made out of glass. I mean, Finn had Fanny and she made it past the baby stage." Kurt chuckled, feeling a little more at ease.

"Too bad she's the lone survivor." Kurt lifted Court's legs and found that yes, he had much better access and while Court did squirm a little bit, he wasn't crying in pain. Once he was cleaned off, Carole allowed him to throw the wipe into the dirty diaper and pull it back a bit more. He made a grab for the powder.

"You're doing great Kurt, but you need to get a little faster. Especially with him."

"Why? He seems cont…" A line of pee shot on the arm that was holding the powder. Carole covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the laughter. Kurt stared down at the baby, feeling the wetness seep through his very expensive jacket. His face was expressionless, only because inside he was trying to calm the seething anger and panic.

Carole leaned over to pat his shoulder. "I told you. He can't control it."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No, he couldn't, and Carole had warned him so really, it was his own fault. Besides, standing here getting steamed about it only gave Court more of a chance to do it again. That being said, if the kid was three and still peeing on his contour, heads were going to roll.

Kurt powered Court and slipped a clean diaper on him, making sure the diaper was tight but not too much so around his son's waist. He rebuckled the onesie and threw the diaper away before lifting his son up, smiling at the way his baby cooed lightly against his ear. Happy baby—totally worth it.

"Thanks Carole." Kurt said quietly, a smile appearing. Carole nodded with a smile of her own. After a minute, he extends Court to her. "Would you mind taking him? I have to shout out this pee stain and wash up."

Carole chuckled and took her grandson. His father left the room in a fast paced walk. Carole shook her head and cradled the baby boy in her arms. He was so calm, so at peace, that Carole herself couldn't help but feel the same. It reminded her of the days when Finn was a baby. During that time, there were bills to pay, a deceased husband, and a job that needed her attention as well as the baby. She had been alone and honestly questioned if she could really do it. Then she held her baby boy and he was just so happy to be near her, so calming that for a little while she could forget her troubles and just love her son.

Now here she was. Married to a man she sometimes wished had been Finn's father and holding one of three of her grandchildren. Not a care in the world except helping a man she wish was her biological son (but was her son in every way that counted as far as she was concerned) get through his beginning hours as a father. It wouldn't be easy for them but at least they had each other to get through it and if she could raise Finn by herself, then certainly Kurt and Blaine could raise two babies together.

"Now this is just beautiful." Carole turned to see Burt at the door. At first, she thought he meant the nursery, but then she noticed his eyes were planted firmly on her and Court. Burt walked over and placed an arm around her and looked down at his grandson. "He looks like Kurt when he was a baby. Just a darker tone..."

"Well, he is half-Hispanic." Carole reminded him. "But I can see the resemblance…mostly in his eyes but that's probably going to change in time."

Burt trailed a finger down Court's face, just smiling. "I honestly never thought this would happen. When Kurt told me he was gay, I wasn't sure if I'd ever have grandkids. Now…I just can't believe there was ever a time these little guys didn't exist. Fanny, Court, or Aimee."

"I know…" There's a hidden undertone to it. The love they feel is empowering not just for their kids of grandchildren, but for each other. How wonderful it is that they get to share this life with someone rather than be by themselves like they always thought they were meant to.

Blaine's standing at the door. He was about to walk in a take over but really feels like it's better if Burt and Carole have moment alone with the kids. Besides, he'd have all the time in the world with them. Instead, he goes off to find Kurt who has just come back from the laundry down the hall from their apartment wearing only his undershirt. "Weren't you wearing a jacket?"

"I was." Kurt grumbled. "Court took it upon himself to pee on my clothes. I can't help but wonder if he was alien implanted along with my child—there's absolutely no son of mine would show such disrespect to clothing."

Blaine couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "Maybe it's the Santana in him. Out to cause trouble and he's only five days old."

Kurt shrugged it off with a weary smile. "Carole did show me help me change his diaper more efficiently…I'm really glad she'll be around to help this week while I'm at work." There's guilt in Kurt's tone. Blaine will have help the first week, but after that, he'll be on his own with two children all day while Kurt's at work. Blaine understands though that Kurt's job doesn't allow the flexibility that his does. They both agree it's a little too early to bring in a babysitter or potential nanny, so Blaine got two months off of work to take care of the children. By that time, Kurt would be in between shows and he could watch the kids until they were old enough that they would feel comfortable leaving them with someone.

In their heads, they've been planning this. They've known what they've had to do to get ready for these babies and they've made sure everything was in place. Putting the plan into action was a whole another story. They could do everything exactly the way they wanted and their unpredictable babies could shatter their expectations all together. They couldn't plan for peeing accidents or what could hurt them in the house, or against cars hitting them while their driving. It just wasn't possible.

But they could do their best and hope they'd get rewarded in the end. "We'll get the hang of it." Blaine says confidently.

()

Monday comes and Kurt's back to work. Blaine does his best to assure he gets enough sleep at night, but sometimes Kurt's such a light sleeper, he ends up getting up anyway. They don't bother Carole and Burt with the late night shift, but occasionally, Blaine might ask them to watch the kids for a little bit so he could nap or clean up the apartment.

The hard part is the babies haven't developed a routine yet. Dr. Everett informed them that with twins, it's easier just to schedule them so their feedings and naps are all within the same time, but that it takes precision to work. Right now, the routine stands that Kurt gets up first, feeds Court, gives Aimee half a bottle and goes back to bed. A few hours later, Blaine gets up, changes Court, gives Aimee the other half of the bottle, and then changes her. Another few hours, Kurt gets up, sooths the babies until their back to sleep, and the rest of the time belongs to Blaine because Kurt, even surviving on three or four cups of coffee, can't give up anymore of his sleep time. Usually, that leaves Blaine with only about 3-4 hours of sleep a night.

So Thanksgiving Day isn't exactly his idea of a picnic. Everyone (everyone being Kurt's family and his family) and there is a list of things that need to be done. The apartment needs to be cleaned, the food needs to be prepared and so far, Blaine's only managed to move from his bed to the couch after Kurt left for work this morning. His intention was to get up and start cleaning, but the twins were particularly difficult the night before, so he ends up sleeping.

"Hey Blaine buddy, could you move? The game's going to start soon." Blaine muffles something at Finn sleepily before he realizes that Finn is the one who asked him to move. Rachel and Finn weren't suppose to arrive until 11 and the first football games wasn't suppose to start until noon. Suddenly he's up hissing the sleep from his eyes.

"Fuck, shit…The apartment. The kids!" Blaine peers around nervously and reaches for the pair of glasses he left on the coffee table. He's stunned to hear not only to hear no crying, but also to see that the apartment is clean. Not the deep cleansing Kurt likes where everything is exactly where he wants it, but in the way that company who didn't live here would notice. Burt and Finn are taking seats on either side of him. "What…how?"

Burt smirked and pat Blaine's knee. "Carole cleaned up the place for you, and I watched the kids for a few hours. Rachel has Fanny looking after them now."

"Fanny?"

Finn laughed. "Yeah dude, Rachel like built a barrier out of the pillows and told Fanny to get them if something looked up. Don't worry, I've been checking on them too."

He was overwhelmed with emotion. Each of them had already done so much for them, and now without him even asking, they had gotten everything together and allowed Blaine to sleep. A tear slipped down his face. Burt laughed and chopped it up to exhaustion. "You better go get cleaned up. Aren't your parents and brother going to be here soon?"

()

About two hours later, there was a knock on their apartment door. Blaine had been parked in between his father-in-law and brother-in-law, holding Aimee while Burt held Court. Fanny watched on Finn's lap feeling very left out from all the babying. Rachel and Carole stopped their quiet chatter in the kitchen. "Should one of us get it?"

"No, I'll get it, it's probably my parents." Blaine balances Aimee into one arm. She makes a little noise but he rocks her back to near quiet before going over to the door and opening it. Sure enough, Abby, Ryan, Michael and Mason are standing at the door, all with different levels of surprise on their face. Abby is the one gasps at the sight of Aimee. "Hey guys, come on in."

"Blaine Anderson, give me that baby!" His mom says as soon as she's through the door. Ryan gives Blaine a friendly smile as he hands the mother the baby. Michael and Mason immediately latch onto Blaine, exploding into different stories about what they've been up to. "Hi little girl! Little Aimee…"

"And that must be Court." His father said, eyeing the baby in Burt's arms. He completely misses the grumble and glare from Burt himself. He still hadn't forgiven Blaine's father for what was said to Kurt, but decided to be nice for the sake of his son and his family. Blaine looks up to his father and smiled back.

"Yeah that's him." Blaine confirms. Ryan dares to walk over and take a seat next to Burt to get a closer look. Reluctantly, Burt forces a friendlier look on his face before looking Ryan.

"Ryan. Would you like to hold him?" He looks to Blaine for confirmation. Blaine nods and Burt allows the older Anderson to take the baby from his arms. Blaine looks around, a hand still on both his nephews shoulders as he stands.

"Where's Coop and Amanda?"

"They went for a walk to the park." Mason said quietly. "No kids allowed."

"I bet they're sucking each others faces off right now." Michael all but gags. Blaine laughs and gently taps his nephew's shoulder. "Uncle Blaine, can I hold a baby?"

"Sure buddy, just get either grandma or grandpa to help you." Michael rushed over to the couch, Mason following his brother. Blaine stood up and looked at his mother. "They went to Central Park? On Thanksgiving?"

Abby smirked. "I thought it very strange too…"

Blain had a feeling he knew what was going on. "Does he really think it's a good idea? After everything he went through with Leah?"

"Well, he can't spend the rest of his alone because he's afraid to take chances. If that was the case, do you think you and Kurt would have these little miracles?" Blaine's heart fills with joy as his mother kissed his daughter's forehead. "Besides, I don't think we have to worry about Amanda…I have a feeling with her I didn't have with Leah. I think they'll be happy together."

Blaine hopes so. While their relationship hasn't always perfect (they've really only grown close this last decade) Blaine does want his brother to be happy. It had torn his heart to pieces when his first wife left him and their sons, at least, she might has well have for as often as she saw them. For a while, the Anderson's were sure there was a small part of Cooper that had died when Leah abandoned him. That part came back when he started dating Amanda, and seemed to be stronger than ever. If she made Cooper that happy, then Blaine would welcome her with open arms.

Although, he had to question her sanity if she said yes.

()

Kurt returned home to a scene like this. All the men, including the boys, and a confused Fanny yelling at the t.v. after what Kurt could only assume to be a terrible play. The women sitting at getting the large table ready for thanksgiving dinner.

"Kurt! Good! Where in the world is your good china?" Rachel asked, sounding very exasperated. Kurt's eyes were stuck on the couch. Ryan was holding Court in one arm, every now and then watching Michael as he sat on Blaine's lap and held Aimee. Blaine caught Kurt's glance and smiled softly. Kurt smiled back. "Kurt? Are you listening?"

He glances back up to Rachel. "Sorry Rach…Long day at work. It's in the cabinet in the kitchen I'll show you."

Inside, his heart is bursting. Ryan is for once keeping his word. He can look in his eyes and see that he loves his grandchildren. All of them. He just hopes it'll last.

The t.v. is switched off a little while later. Just as the group is getting ready to sit down Cooper and Amanda finally made an appearance. "Well, where have you two been?" Blaine questions in a teasing tone. Cooper wrapped an arm around his—well, use to be girlfriend and smirked. With a huge smile, Amanda flashed her hand. A shiny diamond ring resting on her finger. Kurt, Rachel and Abby all gasped. Michael and Mason cheered and ran to embrace their father and soon to be stepmother. They joined together at the table as a family. Laughing, talking, excitement growing not only for Blaine and his family, but Cooper and his. Rachel talked about the roles she would be auditioning for after Christmas, after getting the proper time to lose her baby weight. Michael told Abby and Ryan over and over how happy he was Amanda and Cooper would be getting married. Mason and Fanny bickered quietly at one another (it always seemed like Kurt's niece and Blaine's nephew were either attached at the hip or fighting like crazy when they were together). And Blaine and Kurt held hands under the table. Complete and in bliss.

This was the family they had always wanted. This was home.

**Ugh, that chapter was a little harder for me to write. So many things I wanted to cover, but I didn't want it to get too long (naturally, it did anyway) but hopefully you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will have a little bit of Klaine fighting and some follow Klaine comforting. **

**As usual, thank you guys so much for the reviews, the favorites, and the alerts! Are you guys as excited as I am that Glee is coming back Tuesday? I can hardly wait! Not to mention we'll actually get to see Cooper. It's going to be amazing :) **


	16. Chapter 16

Carole and Burt left along with Blaine's family to go back home a few days later. Kurt also had to return to work leaving Blaine alone with the kids during the day and sometimes at night. It's not that Kurt didn't try to get up and help and sometimes he succeeded, but Blaine knew that Kurt's job demanded punctuality and availability and they were already pushing it with the time off he had taken. And really, it was just unreasonable to think Kurt could constantly stay up all night with the babies and then exhaust his body with dancing the night day. This left Blaine to pick up most of the slack.

And it was taking its toll. A month in and the only thing that got any easier was the fact that at least the kids were on a close schedule now. That being said, it always felt like Blaine himself was always on clock. Feed babies. Sleep. Change babies. Sleep. Comfort babies. Sleep. Clean apartment. Sleep. Do laundry. Sleep. Change Babies again. Sleep. Do bills. Sleep. It sounded like a lot of sleep, but in the end, it only just barely amounted for the bare minimum suggested for an adult. It certainly didn't help that it was inconsistent.

Kurt helped out by taking the evening shifts, fixing/bringing home dinner, and doing most of the work on the weekends. It at the very least gave Blaine two nights of sleep, but Kurt wasn't as use to the schedule so it was harder for him to pick up on these things. Blaine had otherwise been very patient regarding Kurt, knowing he was doing the best he could, but one night, it was clear his best wasn't good enough. Namely when one night, Kurt can't stop Aimee from crying.

"Oh no darling, please stop crying." Kurt says exasperated. He's switched off the baby monitor, but Aimee's high-pitched cries are so loud he's sure they could wake even Blaine. The girl's got vocals on her that Kurt just can't appreciate right now. He's freaking out because he's changed her diaper, he's given her a bottle, and he's sung every song he could think of. "Your daddy's trying to sleep, please sweetheart…"

It gets worse. Court's crying out now. His cries are lower-pitched, but just as loud. Kurt groans and throws his head back, tears starting to well in his eyes. How did Blaine deal with this every night? He had to have done something if Kurt never woke up. Maybe his children were just extra moody tonight.

It'd fit because when the door flew open, it was apparent his husband was too. His curls are jostled and long from the lack of care the past couple weeks. His eyes (Kurt can seem them much clearer now that Blaine isn't wearing his glasses for the first time in weeks) are exhausted and dark. It's such a strong glare that Kurt can't see any source of gentleness in them.

"Jesus Christ." He mutters as he sails across the room, grabbing Aimee before Kurt can say a single word. "Is one night of sleep too fucking much to ask for?"

"Blaine, I…" Blaine grabs the quilt Kurt made from her crib and wraps Aimee up in it, settling himself into the rocking chair as he held her close. Much to Kurt's surprise, Aimee starts to calm down almost immediately. Court is still going, however, which makes Blaine run a hand through his hair and glare at Kurt. Kurt takes the hint and picks up Court from his crib. His son is much easier to sooth than his daughter as all he has to do is lull him back to sleep. Once Court is back in his crib, he turns back to Blaine. Aimee's loud cries are now quiet whimpers. "Do you want me to take her?"

The glare comes back. Somehow, despite all the stupid shit they've done to each other, Blaine has never made him feel worse than he does right now. "Just go to bed, Kurt…"

Kurt backs out of the room slowly. He doesn't start to cry until the door is closed. By the time Kurt reaches their bedroom, he's full out sobbing. He has never taken things like this so personally before. He and Blaine have snapped at each other and taken their anger out on each other by snapping or giving dirty looks. It was just something couples did sometimes. But Kurt was already frustrated and feeling useless by the time Blaine came into the nursery. The look was just the breaking point. Blaine had never looked at him with such contempt and anger. It looked like he wanted to start Kurt on fire with his eyes. And why shouldn't he? It had taken Blaine all of five minutes to solve a problem Kurt had been working on for a half-hour. He'd be pretty pissed too.

And yes he's being dramatic, but Kurt's exhausted. So he just buries himself into the blankets and weeps. Part of him is afraid that having kids has offset the balance in their relationship. Like if he pushes Blaine too far, Blaine will be gone.

He's so upset; he doesn't notice the door crack open or the shuffling of feet. He does however, snap out of it when he feels an arm wrapped around his waist. He also feels feather light kisses being pressed to the back of his neck. "Blaine?"

"Sshhh, baby…" Blaine breathes, his voice nearly cracking. Whether it was because he was upset or because he was exhausted, or both, Kurt wasn't sure. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you…I'm just so exhausted. I don't remember what I yelled at you about or that I yelled at you until I heard you cry."

Kurt remembered all the times Blaine had tried to talk to him while he was half-asleep. He could barely remember that Blaine had said anything at all. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be so sleep deprived. It had been nearly a week since Blaine had slept a full night. Over a month since he's gotten more than two. And it wasn't ending any time soon. Kurt still had two months left on this show.

Kurt would have done a lot worse than Blaine had done at this point. Yet, Blaine was still graveling for snapping at him. "Blaine sweetie, it's okay. I'm sorry I couldn't handle Aimee and let you sleep."

"I still shouldn't have snapped. It took me weeks to figure out that trick... I just—I have problems with my anger Kurt, you know that." And there lined the underline fear in Blaine's mind. Kurt, his tears mostly stopped, flipped over on his side and faced Blaine is disbelief. His eyes were drained of the anger that made Kurt so emotional. In place was a bottomless pit of despair and shame. Ever since the argument with his father, Blaine has been terrified of losing his cool again. His biggest fear being he would lose it with Court and Aimee someday.

But Blaine wasn't an angry person. Blaine was one of the most cheerful people Kurt knew. The fact was, since the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, Blaine's defense mechanism was always on. In this case, he was feeling weak and tired, and just couldn't take it anymore. "Blaine…You probably don't remember, but even then you were gentle with Aimee. You'd never hurt her or me intentionally…That being said…I think you need help."

Kurt became confused at the slow glare coming onto Blaine's face. He laughed when he realized how it sounded. "No honey, I mean I think we should look at getting a nanny sooner than we originally planned." Blaine's face lightened and Kurt continued. "I know you won't be comfortable leaving them at home alone with anyone yet, and honestly, neither am I. But if we had a nanny, you could get some uninterrupted sleep during the day, and she could help with housework and cooking."

"I don't know Kurt…we're finally somewhat use to a schedule, do we really want to mess things up again?"

"Blaine…" Kurt said slowly. "Your so sleep deprived, you yelled at me and didn't remember doing it."

Blaine looked a bit embarrassed and sighed. He laid back down next Kurt, wrapping his husband in his arms. "Can we talk about it later?"

"Sure babe…I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I yelled." He said, his voice going low towards the end. Kurt smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay…Next time, I'm kicking your ass though."

()

"Are you sure you won't join us for the Holiday trip?" Rachel asks as they sit down at the park bench. Kurt sits and rocks the stroller with Court and Aimee in it back and forth while he talked to Rachel. She had invited them to come to the park with her Sunday afternoon and Kurt thought it would be a good time for Blaine to get some sleep. The trip she was talking about was the Christmas trip to Lima they had taken every year. It would be the first year since Kurt moved to New York that he wouldn't be home for Christmas.

"I don't think so. Blaine's exhausted and taking two one-month olds on a plane or long car ride doesn't sound appealing to me. Dad and Carole will understand." Kurt explains. Rachel seems sad but decides not to push it.

"Well, do you want Finn and I to stay too?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Honestly? We probably wouldn't be up for anything anyway. We'll just have a quiet first Christmas with the babies." Fanny starts to stomp up to them. "Uh-oh, here comes trouble…"

"Mommy, that boy took my swing. Can you get it back for me?" She asked sweetly. Rachel sighed, they hadn't gotten there five minutes before Fanny had apparently had a problem with another child.

"Now Fanny, you have to take turns with the swing, alright?" She gave Rachel a rather large pout. "Yes, I know dear, you don't like sharing."

"Yet, you insist upon it!" She said with a huff. Rachel laughed as Fanny stomped away. Kurt smiled, his hand fumbling with Court's.

"And you want another child. I'm pretty sure Fanny would hide the baby under her bed and raise her to be her minion." Court watched Kurt's finger with complete interest, but soon his eyes wondered elsewhere. The fact he paid that much attention was somewhat impressive. "Speaking of dealing with Fanny, I meant to ask you…do you know any good nanny's? Preferably someone who won't hit on Blaine..." He teased.

He would have asked for her original nanny, but knew that the elderly woman who baby sat Fanny had retired (Kurt was positive it wasn't a coincidence Fanny was her last child). Rachel gave him a curious look. "Actually, I do. Well, I don't know if she's good but it's Dr. Everett's wife so I'm fairly confident she's good."

"Really? She's a nanny?"

"Yeah, I happened to mention during my post-delivery check up that I would probably looking for a nanny once I started auditioning again and she mentioned that her wife Jewel was in between clients."

"Were you going to use her?" Kurt asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Not anytime soon. Why? I thought you were going to wait until the twins were older to hire a nanny?" Rachel smiled and leaned over to graze Aimee's cheek. Kurt sighed and looked up to the winter sky.

"It's too hard with too babies and with me at work. Blaine is getting overwhelmed and…" And Kurt not sure how to finish that sentence. In his head, he notices he and Blaine haven't been spending much time together. The other night when Blaine snapped, it wasn't just that he had done it. It was also because Kurt remembered how many relationships couldn't withstand children—and despite what he thought, no relationship immortal. He didn't want to lose Blaine because he was too arrogant to admit they needed help with the children.

On that same line, part of him felt like he was admitting they couldn't do it alone. Kurt was never quitter, yet he was conflicted about what exactly hiring this nanny meant? Were they getting help because it was the best thing to do? Or were they getting help because they were weak?

Rachel seemed to understand the inner turmoil. She opened her purse and reached it. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and held it out for Kurt.

"Here. This is Jewel's number. If she works out well, maybe we could share her when I start auditioning again." Kurt's completely speechless once again at Rachel's generosity He nods and reaches for the paper. Rachel puts it in the palm of Kurt's hand and then closes her hand around his. With the most comforting look he's ever seen, she tells him. "It takes a little bit of time to find yourself again when you become a parent. Especially in regards to your romantic relationship. Don't worry Kurt; you and Blaine will be alright. It's okay to admit that things aren't as easy as you think they are."

Kurt's been best friends with Rachel for nearly ten years now. He's felt like she was his sister long before Finn married her. He thought that bond would grow since Rachel carried his children. The bond Kurt realized couldn't have grown any larger. Not after all they've been through together. Instead, Kurt feels like he can respect Rachel more. She's no longer the needy, over-bearing, sister-in-law but rather, this vessel of knowledge and wisdom that's she always been. It's just that now that legitimate stuff was coming out of her mouth, Kurt could see it.

He squeezed Rachel's hand as his other hand continued to sway the stroller. They watched Fanny play and occasionally smiled at one another. Somehow they came from a mutual loathing to this moment of complete solace and comfort. A beautiful transition that Kurt is grateful for everyday.

()

After much back and forth, Blaine agrees to at least meet Jewel. It happens to be Christmas Eve when everyone available, so early afternoon the doorbell rings. "That must be her." Kurt murmurs from the kitchen where he was packing the last of the Christmas cookies. Blaine is still getting cleaned-up in the other room (having decided that the gruff, inhibited look wasn't really fitting to meet a possible nanny) so Kurt is the one who rushes to the door and opens it.

He's not sure what he was expecting Dr. Everett's wife to look like. In his head, he imagined a cross between Maureen from Rent and Mary Poppins. The woman at his door tall, thin, narrowly built with full lips and almond shape eyes. In fact, she reminds Kurt quite a bit of Holly Holliday.

The woman smiles and extends her hand. "Hello. Jewel Shoppe-Everett. Um…I'm sorry, are you Mr. Hummel? Or Mr. Anderson?"

Kurt smiles back and shakes her hand. "We do the whole hyphen thing too. You can just call me Kurt. Please, come in…" Jewel walks in. Wool coat sliding from her arms and onto her arms. "Could I take that for you? My husband should be out in a moment."

"That'd be great, thank you." Jewel handed him his coat and giggled quietly. "Anna was right, you are very handsome."

"Oh, thanks." Kurt answered while he hung her coat on the coat rack. He was unsure of how to take the comment. He figured it to be lighthearted and harmless since Jewel was involved with another woman. It was kind of odd hear that was what your doctor thought about you. "You know, it's kind of odd to put a name besides Dr. Everett to her…She does look like an Anna though."

Blaine appeared out of the other room. Kurt didn't realize how much he missed seeing Blaine without his glasses, or clean-shaven until now. His husband looks a bit more like the way he use to and Kurt finds comfort in that. With his beautiful smile, Blaine shakes hands with Jewel. "You must be Jewel. I'm Blaine."

"Blaine. Very nice to meet you. My goodness, you're both very handsome." Blaine laughed—Kurt was relieved to find it wasn't forced.

"No, this is just my secret identity. Usually, I'm sporting the too tired for showers or Grizzly Adam's look."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news sweetie, but you were never going to be Grizzly Adams." Kurt motioned to the chair. "Why don't you take a seat, Jewel? Would you like some coffee?"

"Actually, could I just get a glass of water? I'm not a big fan of coffee." She asks somewhat apologetically. Blaine sits beside her in the chair.

"But you know how to make it right? Please tell me you know how to make it." Blaine asked desperately. The woman laughed.

"Yes, I can make it. I can also clean and cook too." Kurt returns with two cups of coffee, a glass of water and a plate of cookies. Jewel thanks him when she gets her glass while Blaine gives him a look of complete adoration when he receives his cup of coffee. Kurt takes his seat next to Blaine and lifts his own cup.

"To be honest, we don't just cook anything. I live almost entirely on vegetables and chicken, and Blaine is constantly on and off his diet." Kurt says. Jewel laughs and leans back in his chair.

"I think I can manage. I do live with a doctor." Point taken. Blaine takes a sip of coffee and starts addressing his concerns.

"Have you worked with children this young before? Dr. Everett you two had a son, but I'd feel safer if you had some outside experience too."

"The woman I worked for had me start almost immediately after the child was born, and the couple before that, their daughter was only a month older than your children. I worked for them up until she was two. The last employer I had, I looked after her son and eventually daughter until they were 3 and 4. Her and her husband ended up getting divorced and she moved the children closer to her parents house."

"What about your other employer? The couple?" Blaine couldn't help but ask.

"Oh…well, to be quite frank, they didn't exactly approve when they found out I was married to a woman." Jewel answered. Her tone wasn't exactly uncomfortable. Blaine and Kurt obviously weren't going to throw her out for being a lesbian, but they could tell that particular memory cut deep into Jewel. It was probably why she didn't elaborate on that experience.

"I'm sorry." Blaine says sympathetically. She smiles lightly and they take a minute to allow the awkwardness to pass. Kurt is the one who breaks the silence.

"Not that we don't think you'd be alright alone, considering you've had experience with young children, but right now, we'd like to have someone to help Blaine around the house." Kurt sets down his coffee and leans back into the seat, his hand finding Blaine's. "I work from early in the morning to sometimes late in the night and it's not the sort of job you can just take time off. Especially since I really used up all my vacation days with the pregnancy. So, he's been kind of alone dealing with everything."

"And it's not that I can't deal with it." Blaine throws in quickly.

"But it's not healthy or _necessary_ for him to do it all alone." Kurt insists, giving Blaine a quick glance. Blaine looks a little annoyed but doesn't add anything else because he knows it's true.

Jewel nodded. "Understandable, and I actually respect that you still want to be around. Most of the people I worked for just hand their kids to me and run like I'll leave if they don't get out fast enough. But what would my duties be, exactly?"

Kurt turns to Blaine for this one. Since he would be the one at home most of the time, it was only fair he decide how much this woman would be responsible for. "For now—I'd like someone to help clean the house, keep up with the laundry, and help with the cleaning. That would help tremendously. During that time, you and I could also help each other out with the children so that you'll be prepared when I go back to work."

"Also, Blaine needs to get sleep during the day." Kurt adds, hand squeezing Blaine's. He's happy because it sounds like Blaine will give this thing a chance. "Besides making sure Aimee and Court are looked after, that's my primary concern."

Her eyes lightened at the obvious show of affection and she nods. Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand back, biting his lip for a moment before the smile returns. "So, would you like to meet them?"

They take Jewel into the nursery and introduce her to Aimee and Court. She holds Court and the men see first hand how gentle and sweet she is with the children. Holding them close to her and speaking in a comforting tone that could have been a singer's voice. Kurt notes in his brain that if Holly Holliday had been her, she would have ran for the hills. This helps him distinct Jewel from his former teacher.

Blaine seems sold at this display. He likes the level of affection Jewel uses—not too much, but enough that he knows his babies are getting the gentle care they deserve. "Do you could start the 27th? I realize that's kind of soon after Christmas, but I'd like the help as soon as possible."

"The 27th is fine. Anna will be able to be home with Oliver, so that actually works out great." Jewel responds, giving Court back to Blaine. Kurt walks her out—helping her put her coat on and escorting her to the apartment door. "Thank you so much, Kurt. Tell Blaine I said thank you too."

"Will do, thank you Jewel." Kurt closes the door and blows a piece of hair out of his eyes. Well, that was settled. Now they just had to survive the holidays.

()

Blaine wakes up at 4 in the morning. No real rhyme or reason, just wakes up. He can assume since he's so use to waking up at that time and he's gotten a decent nights sleep the night before, that his clock is just set to wake up. He almost falls back to sleep except he notices that Kurt is gone. Blaine throws over the covers and goes to find him. He would have thought if Aimee or Court had woken up, he would have heard it on the baby monitor.

And apparently, he thought wrong, because there Kurt was. Holding Aimee in the quilt and rocking her in his arms. There's no sign of the exhausted frustration Blaine had those few nights ago. Kurt is calm, serene, and perfectly in touch with his daughter's tranquility. Blaine smiles, leaning against the door. Kurt hears the creak of it opening further and smirks.

"What are you doing up?"

"Well, a little piece of my heart scurried away and I needed to know where he was." Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine's cheesiness but his smile grows. "When she's not crying she's actually quite the sight, isn't she?"

"Yeah…She looks so much like Santana though. She's going to be popular, you know."

"Well, I have boxing under my belt, what are you going to do to keep the boys away?" Blaine teased. Kurt looked up and shot him a bitch-glare, which made Blaine laugh. "Point taken. You're all set. I guess it is every teenage boys nightmare to have two over-protective dad's to face." He walks over to Court's crib, watching as his son sleeps. "She has your eyes too."

"No she doesn't, Blaine. They're just baby eyes." Kurt responds, letting his hand rest against Aimee's face.

"No, I know they're yours. Court's is already starting to fade to brown. Aimee's hasn't changed at all. I think they're going to be emerald like yours." Blaine insists. Court coos softly when Blaine touches his hand. It fills the man with joy. Kurt shakes his head again.

"Ironic, considering Court is the one with the middle name that means green." Kurt whispered. "He'll be a lady-killer too…or maybe he'll have boys too. No real way to know by this point."

Blaine laughed and leaned more against the crib. "I don't care. As long as he's happy, I'll be happy." Blaine pulled his hand away and turned to look at Kurt. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Merry Christmas." Kurt repeated. "You'll have to forgive me if I'll be too tired to get up and open presents."

Blaine nodded before his face lit up. "Well, since we're up, why don't just do it now? Actually, I don't care about any of the other presents…Just the big one I got you." Kurt sees the look of excitement in Blaine's eyes and he laughs.

He nods and tells Blaine before he leaves the room. "Could you get the one under the tree with the cold wrapping too? That's my big one for you."

Blaine leaves and returns with two presents. One smaller one with gold wrapping and one larger, clothing box sized one decorated in various shades of red and green. Kurt leans Aimee a little farther into the crook of his arm and takes the present. "Should I open mine first?"

"Sure." Blaine says clutching his present. Kurt tears open the wrapping and finds underneath the name of one of his favorite stores. A little French boutique he had stumbled upon searching online for accessories. He pulls the box open and is met with fine, thin velvet. "Here, you want me to hold up for you."

"Please." Kurt asks with an apologetic smile. Blaine sets his gift down and gently lifts the coat up. It's obviously handcrafted, the buttons and zippers being so complicated yet elegant. Blaine shows him the back and at first glance, Kurt thinks they're just very thought-out designs hand-sewed with white thread. However, upon closer inspection, he notices the Hummel family crest that his father had showed him so long ago. Above that design, he makes out another family crest, which he rightfully assumes is the Anderson family crest. "It's beautiful Blaine…"

"Wait a minute," Blaine then turns the jacket so the sleeve is facing Kurt. In cursive writing, he sees Aimee's name starting around the deltoid and ending just above the elbow. When he switches to the other sleeve, he sees that Court's name is in the same place. "Okay, now be amazed."

Kurt is speechless for god knows how long. At last, he answers with watering eyes. "I love it, I'll wear it all time…I mean it too. Thank you."

Knowing it to be a huge compliment for Kurt to want to wear something more than once every few months, Blaine is enthralled. With a huge smile, he lowers the jacket back into the box and sets it on the floor next to him. "Guess it's mind turn." He fold the small gold box into his hand and tears the paper apart, reveling a velvet small box. Giving Kurt a curious glance, he opens it and gasps at what he sees.

It's a silver ring, the double band intertwining around where the finger should be. In the middle, there are five gems sparkling even in the darkness. Amethyst for Blaine's birthstone, Emerald for Kurt diagonally across from it. Two stones of Yellow Topaz directly across from one another for Court and Aimee, and finally, Jade in the middle to signify the green theme they've kept through out the pregnancy. It's so much more colorful than Blaine would have ever expected Kurt to buy for him, and god knows, it will clash with clothing but obviously Blaine doesn't care and considering the thought behind it, neither will Kurt.

"Oh baby," Blaine leans up and kisses Kurt on the lips. Kurt returns the kiss the best he can before his husband pulls away again. "I love it. I love everything about it. Best Christmas present ever. Thank you."

"I don't know about that, mine was pretty awesome." Kurt says, kissing Blaine's cheek before standing up. "Why don't I put her back in the crib and we can go get a few hours sleep? Hopefully."

"Sounds good." Blaine picks up the gifts and watches as Kurt puts Aimee back to bed and switches the baby monitor back on. Once the door is closed, he wraps an arm around Blaine and they walk back to their room. "Although... there is one tradition we always do on Christmas day…A certain tradition we haven't done in over a month."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Really? What happened to being too exhausted to even think?" Blaine leaned Kurt against the door to their bedroom the best he could with the presents and kissed him more passionately. Kurt cupped Blaine's face with his hand and they followed when Blaine pulled back.

"Kurt, I'm too turned on to think right now. I'd like to address that problem first." Then he turns on his feet and uses his index finger to motion for Kurt to follow him into the bedroom. Well, when he put it that way…Kurt followed him and closed the door. Begging for a Christmas miracle that neither of the babies would wake up and interrupt them.

**Hey guys! There's chapter 16. I've officially planned it out so that the story will end on chapter 20, but I am thinking of doing a sequel that follows the kids once they're older. Let me know what you guys think about that? As usual, thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites I've gotten on this story :) **

**Way excited for Glee tonight! Too bad I'll have to record and watch it. Stupid homework gets in the way of such important things. Not going to lie though, probably going to stay up and watch it anyway—love my sleep, but love my glee more. **


	17. Chapter 17

Things did get easier from there. Jewel was a tremendous help around the house and very good with the children. Blaine even felt comfortable leaving her with the kids while he ran errands. Kurt noticed that Blaine's attitude was improving and was glad to see him clean-cut more often. Time passed, and suddenly, it was March again. The babies were four months old (and thankfully starting to sleep through the night) and trying to be more mobile. It made Blaine laugh to watch Court brown eyed, and always smiling Court, try to crawl or to watch fuzzy haired hazel-eyed Aimee play with the brightly colored toys they bought. It also made him sad to think soon he'd have to return to work and leave them with Jewel. At least Kurt would be in between shows and around more often.

Saturdays were Blaine's favorite day. It was when they were both home and Jewel had the day off, leaving the family alone together. It wasn't that he didn't like Jewel; he often credited her and Kurt for saving his sanity. It was just nice to have some time alone with the family. Especially since it was nearing spring and they could lay a blanket out in the park. So needless to say, it was disappointing when the first beautiful Saturday in the park turned into something less settling.

"Court, no. That's my hand." Blaine giggled as his son tried to fit his fingertips in his mouth. Blaine pulled it away much to Court's confusion. Kurt laughed as he rubbed Aimee's arm. She was lying on her back making noise along with the birds she heard. "I swear I've never seen a baby try to devour so many non-edible things."

"Human flesh is edible. Need I quote Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" Kurt teased. Aimee made a small noise when Kurt tried to retract his hand. He moved his hand to her little head instead. Kurt's look became concerned and he moved to her forehead. "She feels warm…"

"Warm?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and lifted Aimee gently onto his lap. He moved his hand down to her back. "But it's still pretty chilly out. Maybe her coat's too heavy?"

Kurt felt her back and then her chest. While she looked completely normal, Kurt could feel how expanded her breathing was. Her chest inflated large and then when it deflated, it stuttered just a bit. "No…I think she's having trouble breathing…" Kurt brought Aimee against him and stared desperately at Blaine. Blaine's look was indifferent, but he started picking up the toys and picked up Court with his free hand.

"Let's go the hospital. Just in case." Kurt doesn't have to say he agrees. He just jumps into action. Blaine's calm now, but if Kurt even shows a crack of weakness, he'll break. And Kurt needs him to be strong, so he has to be strong himself. He tells himself it might just be a cold. Maybe a small respiratory infection. Kurt's hoping for the best but his nature tells him to fear the worse, so his mind instead vies for something fixable.

By the time they get to the hospital, Aimee's coughing and wheezing slightly. They have to wait for a doctor, and it adds to the stress, so by the time they're taken to the examination room by the nurse, they're barely hanging on.

Thankfully, rather than a strange doctor they had never meant, Dr. Everett is the one who steps in. "Hi Blaine, Hi Kurt. Hi Aimee and Court!" She says in a soft, but high voice. Even through her wheeze, Aimee can't help but coo back. She loves high-toned voices, always responds when Kurt speaks. Dr. Everett smiles and motions for the examination table. "Why don't you bring her up here, and we'll check her out, okay?"

Blaine switched babies with Kurt and took Aimee up to the examination table. Like natural soul mates, they're switching off being calm and being scared. Blaine just so happens to be at his calm right now. Dr. Everett listens to her chest using her stethoscope and measures her pulse. She then gently prodded Aimee's mouth open to peer at her throat. "Does she seem paler than usual to you?"

Kurt shook his head but paused in the middle. "I'm not sure…" He admitted, the panic rising in his guilt. Blaine took over before Kurt lost control.

"Aimee's always been lighter skinned than Court so it's hard to compare. She might be a little paler than normal but it's really hard to tell."

"Well, that could be all the difference…" Dr. Everett explained. "Spring has started which makes me think it could be two things. Allergies or asthma. I tend to lean more towards allergies since this just started today but have you noticed any wheezing before today?"

This time, it's Blaine that looks a bit guilty. Kurt looks at him confused. "I well…sometimes at night, she can't sleep unless I wrap her in a blanket and hold her. Her breathing is a little erratic when it happens, but I thought maybe she just had a bad dream or was scared or something…I didn't think it was anything medical."

Dr. Everett clicks her heel against the floor. After awhile she excused herself and walked out the door. When she came back, Blaine was the one nervously pacing with Court while Kurt was trying to occupy Aimee's attention. The doctor had a small inhaler in her hand. "Let's do a few pumps with the inhaler and see how she reacts."

After a few breaths from the inhaler, Aimee seems to be doing better. The relief is short lived. Kurt and Blaine realize that this isn't something that's going to go away right away. In fact, there's a possibility Aimee will have asthma for the rest of her life. Dr. Everett tells them it's not uncommon among children now a days, especially among premature babies. Kurt however wants to cry at the idea that his daughter's joyful laughter could forever have a loss of air behind it. Blaine can't help freaking out when he thinks of Aimee running out of breath while playing one day. It certainly could be worse, but in that moment, it feels like a weight has been placed on their hearts.

()

The condition becomes less crushing over time. By 6 months old, Blaine and Kurt are fairly good at seeing when Aimee is borderline attack, and really, it hasn't prevented her from doing anything normal kids her age due. At 9 months, she's learned to crawl like Court, is sitting up by herself, and still sings without a wheeze when Kurt talks.

He's in between shows now, so he's been spending time with them at home along with Jewel. Kurt's less restless than he thought he would be and with two somewhat mobile babies, it's never a dull moment.

"Oh Blaine, watch out!" Kurt calls from the couch when the door starts to open. Blaine gives him a look through the crack before he looks down and sees Court sitting in front of it. When he sees Blaine, he reaches up and makes undistinguishable noises. Blaine smirks and opens the door enough to pick him up. Aimee is watching Blaine from her spot on the floor, playing with the pop-up toy he had brought home the other day. "How was work?"

"It was work." Blaine says simply, unhappily even. Kurt's noticed that ever since he's returned to work he's been less enthralled with his profession. Granted, it was never Blaine's dream to become a vocal coach or just a songwriter. He's always been a performer, but things simply got out of sight for them. He had to wonder if having the children had reminded Blaine of dreams he had somewhat given up on. "Some 22 year old with a killer body came in and made my ears bleed, and I had to sit there and give her advice she's never going to listen to."

"Oh! Let me guess… Practice your breathing exercises?" Blaine shakes his head but is smiling as he sits next Kurt on the couch. Aimee, noticing that her entire family is there, starts crawling towards the couch. "Or not every note needs a run?"

"Close. Don't smoke, it will ruin your vocal chords and singing loud doesn't necessarily equate to singing better were the ones I used the most." Blaine sighed and put Court next to him on the couch so he could reach down and pick up Aimee. "Doesn't matter. They'll auto-tune her voice and she'll be a hit. And I'll be the one writing that hit probably."

"Well, shouldn't you be putting those boxing skills to good use and knocking a bitch out?" Kurt questioned teasingly. Blaine laughed. Even more so when Aimee laughed with him. Kurt's tone lost a bit of its humor as he asked. "You're really unhappy at work, aren't you?"

Blaine shrugs. "It's nothing, at least I'm doing something music related, right?"

"It is something because it's making you unhappy, and I sort of took this oath when we got married that your happiness would be a priority." Kurt explains, humor completely gone now. Blaine's smile dies a little bit as he bounces Aimee on his lap gently. Kurt reaches around him to grab for Court. "If you don't like your job anymore, than maybe it's time to do something else."

Blaine looks up at Kurt in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that. Kurt, who was the most realistic and frantic about things like financial control, had just told him to quit? He must have been really forlorn if Kurt had said that. With a sigh, he responded. "Come on Kurt, I can't quit now."

"Well, maybe not right now, but in a few weeks I'll probably have a new choreography job, and we'll be set for long enough for you to figure out what you want."

"We have the hospital bill to pay off, the surrogacy one, and weren't just talking about looking at houses? We can't afford all that with your job, baby. I appreciate what you're trying to do but…"

Kurt looks him dead in the eye, one hand stroking Court's hair. "We're almost done paying off the hospital bill. In a year, we'll have the surrogacy bill taken care of, and we'd have to get a loan to buy a house anyway. And even if we don't buy a house right now, it's not the end of the world. The apartment works out fine…This wasn't your dream Blaine."

"Neither was being a Broadway choreographer for you." He murmurs. Kurt shrugs in that so-what way that just makes Blaine shakes his head. "So, how is it fair to you that I get to quit my job to pursue something else and you don't?"

"Because even though I didn't think I'd be a choreographer, I still love it. As far as I'm concerned, it's my dream job. And in the future, it'll open doors for me to be in a Broadway musical. This is the right track for my dream Blaine, but can you say that about your job? Do you really think pretending to teach slutty bar girls how to sing is going to get you where you want to be?" Blaine knows he has a point, but still appears rather convinced. "Honey, you're 28, gorgeous and just as talented as ever…You've made a lot of sacrifices for me, our son and our daughter. Isn't it time you made a sacrifice and took a chance for yourself?"

Blaine smiled and leaned his shoulder on Kurt's. "You know, after all these years you still zig when I think you're going to zag, and I still love it."

"You're a good man Blaine. An incredible husband and great papa. You deserve this."

"Papa..." Court repeated as he reached for Blaine. The two men gave each other excited looks before looking back to Court. It was the first word the baby had said that was more than broken syllables. "Papa! Papa!"

"Opps, I guess I may have inadvertently solved the 'daddy' name thing." Kurt replied. As if to confirm, Court leaned back against Kurt and started calling out.

"Dada!"

"You cheater, Kurt!" Blaine shouted, but he was so overjoyed that he was beaming, and Kurt knew it didn't matter what name they each by. Blaine shifted Aimee so she was facing him. "Aimee, can you say 'papa'? Or can you say 'dada'?"

"Pada?" She questioned.

The two men chuckled and Blaine placed a kiss on the top of her head. Kurt smiled and gently tussled Court's hair. It was a happy-content moment for a few moments. Then Blaine spoke again. "You know, I could song write from home and give voice lessons here too. And it'd give me a chance to try and work on my own music. I could stay here more often with them too…I don't know if it's the right way to go, but I'd rather be here than at work anyway…" He leaned over to kiss Kurt on the lips. Kurt couldn't help but smile against Blaine's lips. The younger man pulled away, a look of love and adoration in his eyes. "I'm going to do it."

And three things happened two weeks after. One being that Kurt had been offered a choreography job in a new musical. Blaine did quit his job at the record studio and had essentially turned the remaining corner in their bedroom into a small space to record/play music, and Aimee said her first word. It just so happened that while Kurt was bathing Court and Aimee, he had been singing Vogue by Madonna—sure enough, Aimee called out with a babyish accent. "Vogue!". It was simultaneously hilarious and perfect that his daughter's first words would be Vogue. Then Court had to top that level of cuteness by calling Aimee 'Mimi', a nickname that stuck much better than they thought it would. But those two weeks, as eventful as they were, passed by and stretched further into time.

()

Blaine had made magic things happen on this date. The first was 5 years ago he had finally married the love of his life. The second being he had convinced Finn and Rachel to take their 8-month-old children for the night so that he and Kurt could be alone tonight. He knew it would be tough as it would their first night away from the kids, but he wanted to be with Kurt without worrying when someone was going to start crying or when a diaper would have to be changed. The third being he had turned their dining room/family room into a romantic sanctuary. Dim lights, piping hot dinner among the beautiful tablecloth he had bought for this occasion, and a small bouquet in a vase filled with Kurt's favorite flowers in his favorite colors.

Beyond that, it was a pretty big anniversary. Nearly half a decade married to one another—legally sharing each other's dreams, fears, and material possessions. Although, from the moment he met Kurt 11 years ago, Blaine knew he shared something special with him. He just had no idea that one day they'd be married with two children. And the fact that he didn't know somehow made this night more incredible. Like he would never know just what was in store for him and Kurt.

Blaine heard the door crack open and he shifted around. Kurt was standing at the door wearing the jacket Blaine had bought him for Christmas last year. True to his word, Kurt wore it as often as possible. He complained a lot about having to make thousands of outfits that revolved around black and white but Blaine could tell he loved the challenge. His wide eyes were shocked as he lowered his satchel, and cunning grin growing on his face.

"This can't be my place—there aren't any screaming children." Kurt laughed. Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt on the lips more than once.

"If you're looking for them, they're conveniently placed at the Hudson's house." Blaine said in informative tone. Kurt kissed him back and hugged him.

"That's okay, I kind of like the quiet."

"Well, if everything goes well, it won't be quiet for long." Blaine smirk followed the flirtatious remark.

Kurt couldn't help the blush (11 years, 2 kids, and he still blushed when Blaine flirted with him) that lit his features as they walked over the romantic dinner. Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt to sit in. "Pretty confident in your abilities, aren't you Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine poured Kurt a glass of red wine and then started to serve him food. He went with the safe but tasteful meal of Ratatouille along with home-baked baguettes—well, he had Rachel help make them but all the ones he actually cooked were burnt so he used hers. He added the baguette after scooping the Ratatouille onto his plate. "I don't know if you heard, Mr. Hummel, but I happen to be the lead soloist of the Warblers."

Kurt chuckled uncontrollably at Blaine's goofiness. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a big deal." Blaine winked sitting down across from Kurt and serving himself. "Although, I should warn you. I'm kind of seeing someone."

"Anyone I know?"

Blaine grabbed his fork but looked right into Kurt's eyes. "Oh, just this gorgeous counter-tenor with the most amazing eyes in the world— " Kurt smiled down at the compliment. "Who thinks he's 007 and tried to infiltrate our defenses."

"Way to ruin the romance there, buddy." Kurt snorted. "Maybe he was just distracted because this dashingly handsome boy with hazel eyes and an incredible voice… He was a little creepy though, singing about his skin-tight jeans." Kurt took a bite of the ratatouille, eyes widening as he hummed. "Blaine, this is incredible."

"Thank you. I won't lie, Rachel might have helped me out when she came over to pick up the kids, but I've fallen a little behind on my promise to learn how to cook." Kurt had taken another bite but stopped chewing when Blaine said that. He swallowed before he spoke.

"You remember your vows?" Blaine gave him the same look he gave Kurt that day at the coffee shop when Kurt had been surprised Blaine knew his order. Of course, now they practically knew everything about each other.

With even confidence, Blaine recited like a Shakespearian actor. "Kurt George Hummel, on this day, I remember all the times I almost let you go. All the very, very stupid things I did, the opportunities I missed, and all the things you told me that I wouldn't listen to. You told me how you felt about me and I didn't hear you because I was afraid. Afraid that if I tried, I'd lose you all together. Afraid if I gave in and let myself love you, you'd find out that I was just a shallow, miserable person who didn't deserve you. But when you sang Blackbird—when you forced me to listen. It was the greatest sound I ever heard. I then that the chances I were taking and the ones I weren't, they were the things pushing us apart and made it so I didn't deserve you. I listened to you sing about a life lost and realized I could have lost you before I even had you….So now that we're here, in front of everyone…I promise to never take you for granted. To love and care for you like you deserve to be. To learn how to cook and do the laundry so you don't have to do it all yourself. And most importantly, to listen when you need to be heard. I promise this with all my heart and love."

Kurt's eyes had watered at the memory. Blaine had just spoken now with little serious, but the first time he had said with such love and sincerity, that he had almost stumbled through his own vows. "I remember mine too you know…"

With a quieter voice, Kurt recited his vows. "Blaine Adam Anderson… I tried to think of something romantic to say. Something so poetically uplifting and beautiful that you would never doubt our pledge to one another. Naturally, I got writers block and couldn't think of anything original to write. At least that's what I thought. I panicked, I cried, I panicked some more. I thought about putting off the wedding until I could think of something—that during the panic phase. Then it hit me…I couldn't think of anything because we had already said everything. I love you. I can't live without you. You're my soul mate—we said and showed each other that every day, and we always knew it. Whether we were kids in high school, lovers or fiancées—you always made me feel like the luckiest man in the world because you loved me, and I can only hope I do the same. Blaine, I swear to you that I will fill your life with love. Words, actions, emotion, and all. As long as I live, nothing I could say will express how much I love you, but I will always try to make sure you know it."

Blaine looked away, tears edging his eyes. Kurt chuckled and took another bite of his food, trying not to cry himself. After a while, Blaine looked back and tried to joke. "Any objections?"

"You're a goober, you know that right?"

"Says the goober who married a goober." Blaine stuck out his tongue childishly. They ate dinner with light chatter and jokes. Each of them sharing stories about Aimee and Court as well as some from before the kids were born. Blaine eventually brought out desert—a chocolate custard cake, and Kurt watched as he cut into the cake. On his right hand, Kurt marveled at the wedding ring he had placed on Blaine's hand five years ago that day. Above it was the ring he had given Blaine for Christmas last year. It was odd because before then, Blaine had never been much of a jewelry person. Kurt wore rings, and necklaces, and bracelets—Blaine maybe wore a necklace on special occasions. He always thought he'd have to buy Blaine a chain to put the wedding band on, but in five years, Blaine kept it in plain sight, warding off both men and women who flirted with him.

"You know, I feel ridiculous for ever being worried about Sebastian." Kurt said once they were served desert. The two had just finished discussing the first rift they had as a couple.

Blaine smirked as dug into his desert. "Because you know how madly in love I am with you?"

"No, because Sebastian was essentially an evil version of Cooper." Kurt said, smiling back. "See, had I met Cooper before I would have realized just how annoyed you were by him flirting with you."

Blaine had to cover his face with a napkin to keep all the food from flying out. Heavy chuckles racking his body. Once he calmed down, he spoke. "Oh my god, he is too! I mean, it pissed me off when he flirted despite me telling him I had a boyfriend, but then like all the little things he said or did were things Cooper would do. Especially the whole 'I spent time in France' thing…That's a Cooperism waiting to happen."

"To be fair, Cooper turned out to be a pretty good brother. Always came to your shows in college, was there for us when your dad got upset during Fourth of July..."

"Yeah, I think having Michael and Mason calmed him down a bit…And maybe Leah filing for divorce knocked him off his pedestal." Blaine added. They shouldn't have, but they both laughed. "Do you Sebastian ever got married and had kids like we did? Change like he said he would?"

"Frankly, for all I care, his knock-off polos could have caught on fire and burned him alive." Kurt growled. Blaine gave him a sideways glance that one could only give at such a harsh reaction of a 10-year-old petty vendetta. "What? Yeah, he wasn't a threat but he still pissed me off. Besides, he threw rock salt at you. Rock salt that almost ruined your eye and succeeded in ruining the jacket I bought you. That takes a lot of nerve."

It went silent for a minute, the two just enjoying each other's company and eating their desert. Finally, Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes. A very serious look in his eyes.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lip. Just enough so the bottom of his teeth showed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied softly. His eyes glowing over the candlelight.

"Would you have loved me if I had to wear an eye patch for the rest of my life?"

"I would have loved you even if you had a peg leg, a hook, and a parrot on your shoulder."

Blaine faked excitement. "Really?"

"Your aspirations in life are baffling to me." Kurt looked down at the dinner and around the apartment. The night was almost perfect. "I appreciate you doing this so we could be alone, but I do miss Mimi and Court, Blaine…Do you think we could bring them home?"

He raised an eyebrow; not willing to admit just yet that he was missing them too. "You want them here for our anniversary?"

"We could still celebrate." Kurt said the last word with a dirty, little whisper and smile. "We'll just do it once their in bed and we'll have to keep to our bedroom…I just want them here in the morning so we can have breakfast as a family."

Blaine's hand stretched slowly across the table and over Kurt's. He nodded and showed all his teeth. "I want that too. We can call Rachel on the way out."

He stood first but Kurt grasped his hand, slowly standing with Blaine. A mischievous look was settled in his light eyes. "What's the rush? Nothing said we can't celebrate a little bit before we go and get them. Why don't we take a quick shower first?"

Blaine's eyes darkened. "Alright…um, I forgot I got you a gift…Wood sole boots since 5 years is the wood anniversary."

Kurt started leading him back. "So I'm aware…I got you a wooden shadow box with the family pictures we took. I'm more concerned with your wood now."

"And you call me a goober?" Blaine said looking at him in disbelief. Kurt hit his shoulder and then started to run.

"Race you to the shower!"

Blaine chased after Kurt into the bathroom. Laughing, kissing, and touching once they reached the door. Whether they were teenagers or full-grown adults, fathers or just themselves, they were still in love and still happy with one another. Their love had never been perfect, nor had life itself. But it was little moments like this—the moments they stopped to really appreciate each other—that they knew that this was better perfect. This was what made their love work.

And life had never been more beautiful.

**And there's chapter 17 (finally)! Glee coming back was awesome! He's such a drama queen isn't he? Yet, so much better than I imagined him to be! Can't wait for this week's episode.**

**As well as my usual thanks you regarding your fabulous reviews, alerts, and favorites, I also have to thank everyone for the over-whelming support for a sequel! I already have a lot of ideas of what I want to do so needless to say, I'm going forward with it but it was really, really sweet of you guys to take the time to show support for it :) Would also love to hear any idea of what you would want to see in a sequel. By the way, up to 61 reviews! Woo-hoo!**

**Should have the next chapter up soon :) Thanks again for the love!**


	18. Chapter 18

A year had passed by so quickly. November 14th. Kurt felt as though he should have thrown a big party with all the guests, but instead, got a small family affair that included him, Blaine, the twins, and Rachel, Finn and Fanny.

Oh, and Santana and Brittany would be joining them. It would be the first time Santana would be meeting her biological children.

Naturally, he was nervous. Mostly because he was concerned Santana wouldn't be able to handle meeting them as well as she insisted she could, and partly because he was afraid the children would sense something natural in her, and like her more than Blaine. Which was ridiculous to even think because Aimee and Court adored Blaine. They were so close to their 'Papa' that they once cried for 20 minutes just because Blaine had gone to the store while Kurt was at home to take care of them. It didn't stop the fears from overtaking his mind and making him wonder what would happen.

"Need anything else before I go?" Jewel asked as she finished cleaning up the kitchen. Since he was arriving home later from work, Jewel had baked the three cakes (one medium size for the adults and two mini ones for the babies) Kurt had wanted. He shook his head as he got out the mixed icing in the fridge.

"No, I think we got it. Thanks again for baking."

"Oh no problem. You'll have to take pictures of the cake so I can see what it looks like. I spent hours on Oliver's cake on his first birthday, only for him to tear it apart in less than a minute." She said, leaning over the counter. "Does it feel weird that's it been a year?"

Kurt paused to think about the question. "It's crazy because when we first started, I didn't know if I'd ever feel like a dad. Now it just feels natural to me…Really, I still can't believe they're in my life but I can't imagine it without them."

Jewel smiled. "Pretty awesome isn't it?"

"Yeah…Yeah I guess it is."

She left shortly after that and Kurt tried to focus on decorating the cakes. They did turn out beautiful—both were green and white but Court's had been decorated with little football shapes while Aimee's was covered with flowers and bows. His eyes however, were threatening to spill tears any minute. Nearly two years ago, he had given up any hope of ever having this family. Over ten years ago, he had resigned himself to the fact that he would never have a husband or the love he so desperately wanted. Now, it felt like someone had given him the world and really, if you thought about it, they had. Fate, chance, or perhaps karma (he'd like to believe Blaine was a reward for being strong for so long) had given him Blaine, and his friends and family had given him his children. He had everything he ever wanted and more and this day was a reminder of just that.

Kurt had finished a magnificent flower on the side of Aimee's cake when Blaine returned home, the twins hanging off each side of his hip. Kurt had sent him out with the mission "Oh Blaine, do you need help?"

"Nope, I'm an expert now." Blaine smiles confidently before walking in and lowering them both to the floor. "The cakes look beautiful, babe."

"It should please two near toddlers anyway." Blaine sat down on the floor with the kids who immediately tried to scoot near him or get into his lap. Kurt smirked—why again was he worried? "What did you get them?"

"I can't tell you! They're right here." Blaine yelled looking genuinely shocked. Kurt snorted with laughter and had to pull the icing tube away before he messed up his beautiful decoration.

"You took them shopping with you! Besides they're one, they can't even make a sentence yet."

"Oh? Watch this." Blaine picked Court up and talked in a softer tone of voice. "Court, what did you, Papa and Mimi do today? Did you go to the toy store?"

"Yeah Papa." Court said, a pause between the two words. Blaine pointed to Kurt.

"Tell daddy what we did." Court looked up and smiled, a few teeth noticeable.

"Dada, toy store! Papa took us!"

Kurt covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. Once he recomposed himself, he told his son. "That's amazing Court!"

"Dada, pretty." Aimee said pointing up to the cakes. Kurt put down the icing tube and walked over to pick Aimee off the floor, kissing her cheek and balancing her on his hip.

"Thanks, darling. Now why don't we go put on that pretty dress I bought you before people get here? You too, Court Jaden..." Kurt held out his hand. Blaine helped his son balance on his feet so he could walk with Kurt. "Mind cleaning this up, hon?" Kurt teased.

"Yes sir." Blaine said with an over-exaggerated salute. Kurt gave him a look before he took the kids into their nursery. Blaine cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and started warming up the food they had bought for the occasion. His mind wandering much like Kurt's had. He wouldn't admit it because Kurt was obviously so strung out about it, but Blaine was just as nervous as he was about Santana meeting the babies. Not so much that they would love her and forget his place as a parent. Rachel had carried them for 7 ½ months, and while they loved her, they didn't have the same attachment as they did to Blaine. He was mostly concerned that it would be confusing for Court and Aimee. Also, that Santana would see the kids and regret giving them the eggs because it was too much for her to handle. He'd feel terrible if she ever made this big decision and couldn't live with it.

But on a more selfish level—he had started thinking about the potential of doing it again.

Two children had always been the number in their heads. Kurt wanted two because he had grown up an only child and it was terribly lonely. Blaine wanted two, because Cooper had been a great support in his later life; that being said, Cooper had spent nearly ten years as an only child and Blaine contributed his spoiled behavior to that mindset—and maybe the same was for Blaine after Cooper moved out and he himself became an only child (apparently until people met Cooper his entire personality screamed only child). That was all they really wanted: two kids close together in age and they had gotten that. And Blaine was happy, but at the same time, he was starting realize that his kids were growing. In a few years, Court and Aimee would be starting school and then before he knew it, they'd be saying going to college and moving on. Part of him ached for, as difficult as it had been, for the days they were small babies completely dependent on him. Beautiful, innocent creatures who had nothing to worry about—but he was much more excited for the days he could play football with Court or teach Aimee how to dance.

Still, was it so bad to want to relive these days just one more time? And really, three wasn't such a big number. If they could handle two kids at the same time, surely one baby would be a peace of cake. But at this rate, he hadn't even talked to Kurt about the idea and he still had no clue if Santana would even want to do it again or if Rachel would.

Kurt knew Blaine was thinking about something when he came back. Court wearing the adorable sweater vest- shirt combo Kurt had picked out after looking at Blaine's childhood photos and Aimee wearing a tiny dancers dress that was dark green at the top, green floral patterns on the bottom. With a small smile, he placed both kids up on the counter. "Blaine, look at your adorable children."

"I see." Blaine picks up Aimee and twirls her around—shrieking giggles filling his ears. "It's like having a Disney princess under my room."

"Papa! Papa fast!" Aimee squealed. She often said the same thing when Blaine pushed her on the swing at the park. Kurt adjusted Court's sweater vest. He wasn't certain but he could swear his son was glaring.

"Dada no like." He whined tugging at the sweater vest. His son was rather mobile for someone his age and didn't like the constricting clothing. Blaine swore up and down Court was going to be an athlete one day. The idea seemed contradicting to Kurt but he made a decision a long time ago to support his kids no matter what they wanted to do in life.

Kurt smiled and brushed a hand through his hair. "Tell you what, you wear it tonight and I'll make sure you get some ice cream with your cake, okay?"

Court blinked and Kurt leaned forward to kiss his forehead. There was a knock at the door and Blaine, currently closest to the door, went over to answer it.

"Hey dude!" Finn and Fanny shouted simultaneously, Fanny being on Finn's shoulder. Rachel laughed clutching two huge presents as Finn leaned down so he and Fanny could enter.

"Hey Mimi, happy birthday!" Rachel cooed. "Blaine take the gifts and hand me that baby!" With impressive technique, Blaine and Rachel shifted arms so that Aimee was with Rachel and Blaine took the presents from Rachel, setting them on the table. They laughed and talked for nearly 15 minutes before another knock came at the door. This time, Kurt stepped around his son and Fanny on the floor and went to answer it.

Santana and Brittany stood at the door looking very California if Kurt could say so himself. Brittany had gotten a tan and had her hair styled fairly similar to something Brittney Spears would have had done. A large birthday bag with balloons on it hung from her hand. Santana was looking more like a young Jennifer Lopez and Kurt couldn't help but think what an interesting relationship that would have been. Kurt smiles and leans in to hug them both.

"Hey, glad you guys could make it. Come on in." Kurt said, smiling at how Brittany was already trying to look around him. He stepped aside to let the girls in. Santana looked around the room.

"Hi Porcelain. Hey hobbits, hey sash squash, and hey Fan." Santana smirked at the glare Rachel gave her while Fanny waved from the floor. Court looked up and peered at Santana with interest. Brittany gasped once Kurt closed the door.

"Oh my god, Tana! It's one of the hatchlings! And he looks like a little tan Dolphin!" Brittany's voice got higher towards the end, which made Aimee squeal with delight from Finn's arms. Brittany flipped her head towards Aimee with another gasp. "Look! She looks just like you from your baby pictures!"

Santana laughed and rubbed her fiancee's arms. "Yeah, I guess she does. Hey little Santana's…"

Court started bouncing from his spot. Fanny giggled. "I think he likes you Santana."

"That's Court Jaden on the floor. And Finn's holding Aimee Blaine. Do you want to hold one?" Blaine asked from the counter. Brittany nodded frantically and kneeled on the floor in front of Court. She lifted him against her body and peered down at the way he laughed and cooed at the faces she was making. Santana watched her fiancée and smiled. Kurt was relieved to see that this appeared to be relatively easy for everyone.

Brittany looked up at Santana with bright eyes. "He totally weighs about as much as Lord Tubbington II."

"Finn," Kurt said shoving his stepbrother's shoulder carefully. "Let Santana hold Aimee." With a grumbled response, Finn got up and held out Aimee for Santana to take. After a quick moment of fear, Santana took Aimee and held her. Now that the two were so close together, Kurt could see the resemblance between the two. It was uncanny. He knew in the future, all his kids would have to do is look at Santana and Aimee together, and they'd know who their biological mother was.

After a moment or so, Santana looked up to Kurt. "Holy shit Porcelain, we make hot babies."

"Shit." Aimee blurted suddenly. Kurt inhaled an air of breath, his look becoming horrified. Santana only looked slightly guilty. He didn't much appreciate the look of pride on her face. He looked back to Blaine who was stifling his laughter.

Kurt took Aimee back quickly, and Santana didn't fight it. "Santana, don't curse around my daughter! She absorbs almost every word you say. And Blaine stop encouraging it!"

"Shit." Aimee repeated again. Kurt took a stern look and pointed his finger at Aimee.

"You're a lady, and ladies don't say that. Just look at Aunt Santana." Kurt said with a glare. This finally made Santana break out into laughter.

"Come on, Porcelain. We both know that's not the first or last time she'll say that word. She has Lima Heights in her after all."

"Besides Uncle Kurt, you said the f-word in front of me once." Fanny stated matter-of-factly. This time, it was Rachel who looked completely horrified as she glared at Kurt.

"You did what Kurt?"

Kurt blushed under Rachel's scrutiny. Santana took the opportunity to take Aimee back. "Well, I thought she was asleep …and it was the night you woke me up to get you fast food. Sorry."

"Man, Rachel thought when she said it, she got it from me. I was in the doghouse for a whole night." Finn murmured. Rachel smiled softly to indicate she really wasn't mad and Kurt decided to relax about the whole thing with a sigh—her first curse word on her first birthday. Almost rivaled Vogue being her first word.

They sat down and opened presents after everyone settled. Blaine's parents had sent a few different dresses for Aimee as well as a few outfits for Court. Blaine's favorite being the Buckeye's jersey with Anderson on the back for Court. Kurt's parents had made a sizable donation to their college fund, as well as sent a few new age appropriate toys. Finn and Rachel had given them a toy keyboard along with a play microphone that worked almost like a real mic and amp. Kurt could just imagine Aimee sitting on the floor listening to her own high voice for hours. Santana and Brittany had brought little souvenir gifts from California, along with a few maracas and a little Latin-like guitar, explaining that she didn't want Kurt and Blaine to _'White the Spanish out of her little Santana's'_. This even after Blaine explained he was technically half-Asian. Finally, Blaine brought the gifts he had gotten for the twins. A Mozart magic cube and shape sorting cube for them both to share, while Aimee got a giant plush dog that she could easily nap on and Court got a sports kit with smaller version of different balls—from baseball, to football, to soccer.

They watched as Court and Aimee tore apart their cakes, each getting a little ice cream too. The adults and Fanny dug into the other cake. Then they laughed and joked about old times, talked about their lives now, and marveled a little bit at the quickly tiring twins who had passed around their cousin, who was lying on the floor with them.

"There is one difference between her and I." Santana said, motioning to the sleeping Aimee. "Her eyes are mostly yours, Porcelain. The shape matches yours, but they're hazel aren't they?"

"Yeah." Kurt said, smiling down at his children. A year ago his life changed completely. In the most beautiful and wonderful he could have never imagined. It was just emotional to have the people who helped make it happen there too.

Santana smirked devilishly. "She's going to be a stunner, you know that right? He'll be a lady-killer too. Better beef up now before the boys come a calling."

Blaine smiled. "I think I'm automatically scary dad, just cause I can box."

Kurt reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. "It's alright. I'll be bitchy dad any day of the week. You get any man who wants to take our little girl away, and I'll scare off any girls that want my little boy."

There was a certain sadness as well as humor behind the voice. That came with the knowledge that they only had 13 or 14 years before that time happened. It may have seemed like a long time, but so did a year. Well, at least it gave them plenty of time to practice.

()

This year, the Hummel-Anderson's did make the Christmas trip to Ohio with Finn, Rachel and Fanny. With his parents practically taking their kids from them, Kurt and Blaine decided to take a visit to the old coffee shop they use to go on dates at before finishing their Christmas shopping. The Lima Bean hadn't changed much from the last time they visited a couple years ago and when they stepped in and order their usual drink and sat down at their table, Kurt felt almost like they were teenagers again.

"So what are we getting Carole?" Blaine asked as he wrote down a list on the napkin that Christmas eve. Kurt swallowed the coffee in his mouth and leaned forward.

"A sewing machine. She really loved what I did with the quilts so she wants to start making them." Blaine wrote it down. "I saw the perfect coat while shopping online for your mom. Kind of draped for someone her size, but it's elegant enough I think she could pull it off."

"Well, she's always been a fan of the Hummel fashion catalog." Blaine stated, tapping his pen against the table. "Cooper, I was thinking maybe we could get him and Amanda something for the wedding. Like offer to pay for the photography or something."

"Oh Blaine, have you met your brother? He'll want so many pictures of himself, it'll cost us a fortune." Kurt teased. Blaine laughed and took a moment to drink from his coffee cup. "I think for Mimi and Court we should just get them a few things here and get more at home, Less stuff we'll have to cart home, plus it's not like they'll remember much anyway."

"You know a puppy…"

"Not with two small children Blaine." Kurt cut him off. "Plus, once you find your calling again, you won't have time to help care for a puppy." Blaine lost a bit of his smile. Since he quit his job, most of his contribution to the income had been the freelance voice lessons he gave in their living room, as well as any piano and guitar lessons he could offer on the side. Other than that, he was pretty much a stay at home dad still trying to figure out where to go in life. And if he wanted, Kurt wouldn't have minded if Blaine just wanted to take care of Court and Aimee all the time. But it wasn't his dream in life and Kurt knew it; he also knew how hard it was for Blaine not to know where to go or what to do. So he gave Blaine a reassuring smile and continued. "We can talk about it when we buy the house."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Blaine said clearing his throat. "So, for Burt and my dad I was thinking…." Blaine looked up and started to trail off. He was completely surprised as he muttered. "Oh my god…Kurt, is that Dave Karofsky?"

Kurt turned in his chair to glance at the coffee line. Sure enough, an older yet mostly unchanged David Karofsky was standing in line, one arm holding up a small dark skinned child with curly black hair who couldn't have been more than three, the other in the hand of a tall but slightly shorter than Karofsky man. The other man was thin with combed back dark brown hair and a wide smile. He was dressed in a long jacket that made him look rather professional. He was obviously the older of the two. Karofsky looked back with a smile to say something and the man laughed with a slightly gruff voice as they made it to the counter "That must be his boyfriend."

"His husband maybe. It looks they have a kid too." Blaine said, his voice filled with wonder. "Do you think we should say hi?"

Kurt didn't get much of a chance to ponder the choice. Karofsky did a double take when he turned from the counter and saw them. Kurt smiled politely and waved. Karofsky leaned into his lover and whispered in his ear, causing the man to look at Kurt and smile too. The man said something to Karofsky and before anyone knew it, he was coming over with the boy still hanging off his hip.

"Kurt Hummel? Is that really you?" Dave said. Kurt stood from his table leaned over to give his old high school bully a hug. It caused a mix of emotions. He use to hate Karofsky for chasing him out of the school and making the first half of his junior year a living hell. Then, he felt sorry for Karofsky when the guy was too scared to come out and had admitted his feelings for Kurt. After he tried to kill himself, the two became friends and Kurt had completely forgiven him for any grievances caused. Besides, in a twisted sort of way, if Karofsky hadn't put him through that mental hell, he probably wouldn't have met and fallen in love with Blaine. It still felt surreal to see him with a family, embracing Kurt like they were always friends. "And Blaine right? Sorry."

"No it's fine. Yeah Blaine, how are you doing?" Blaine reached up to shake Dave's hand. Once they let go, he shuffled the boy more onto his hip.

"Can't complain. Living in Boston now. Pretty good place to be a lawyer." Kurt smiled at the young boy who peered out under his curly hair. Kurt gave him a small wave, which caused him to bury his head. Karofsky smiled and pat the boy's back. "Sorry, he's really shy until you get to know him. Then you can't get him to stop talking. This is my son Wyatt."

"He's very handsome." Kurt complimented. "Hi Wyatt."

The boy looked back and whispered a soft 'hey' before burying himself back in Karofsky neck. Then Dave's lover walked over with a cup carrier with three drinks. He pat Wyatt's back gently. "Is he being quiet again, Dave?" Karofsky nodded. "Here let me take him so you can talk to your friends. Come to Baba, sweetie."

Wyatt allowed himself to be gently passed between the two. Once the pass was done, Karofsky caught his lover's arm. "Oh wait babe…. Kurt, this is Hale, my husband. Hale, this Kurt Hummel and his husband Blaine."

Hale clucked his tongue. "So you're the infamous Kurt Hummel. It's very nice to meet you both. I'd shake your hand but…" His head motioned to his full arms. Kurt waved it off while Blaine smiled graciously. "I just want to say, Dave's told me all about how he bullied you in high school and how strong you were and well, how kind you were to him after all of it. I was bullied in high school too but I didn't handle it nearly as well and let's just say if you hadn't helped Dave become the man who would eventually save me well—I might not be here."

A man he never even met before now, and his eyes were watering due to the truth of his words. It almost made Kurt want to cry himself. Hale quickly shook the tears from his eyes when Wyatt tried to dry them himself. "And you know, Dave might not be here either." Hale continued, giving Karofsky the most loving look Kurt had ever seen one person give another. "I'll let you guys have a few minutes to catch up. It really was nice meeting you both."

"You too, Hale." Kurt said. Karofsky watched as his husband carried their child over to a different table, setting him down and giving him his drink. He turned back to them after a moment or so. "Beautiful family you have there, Dave."

"I know." He said, a smiling tugging at the corner of his lips. "We're adopting another little boy hopefully by summer."

"That's great. Kurt and I had a couple kids too. Aimee and Court." Blaine pulled out his wallet and showed Karofsky the picture he carried. Karofsky laughed as he peered at the photo.

"That's really cool. Are they yours?"

"Mine biologically. Remember Santana Lopez? She gave us the eggs to use." Karofsky shook his head and laughed some more. Kurt imagined the idea of him and Santana producing babies must have been somewhat humorous.

"They're adorable." Karofsky said, standing straight. "Well, I better get back before my coffee gets cold. We're taking Wyatt to meet Santa at the mall a little later and really wants to get going to that too. It was great seeing you guys." Blaine and Kurt raised their coffee cups a Dave started to walk away. After a few steps he stopped and called over his shoulder. "Oh and Kurt?"

Kurt looked to Karofsky. With a large smile that made it impossible to believe, even for Kurt, that Dave had ever been violent, he said softly. "I'm happy."

Kurt returned it with a large smile on his own. With a nod, Kurt replied. "I'm happy that you're happy."

()

Later that night, Kurt had made hot cocoa for everyone as it was nearing bedtime for the children. Each of them had been given Christmas pajamas that Kurt had made back home, and they were currently changing into them before Burt told his Christmas story, a tradition that dated back to when Kurt was a child and was picked up again when Fanny was born.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he smiled. "Court and Mimi in their pajamas?"

"In them and loving them." Blaine said, nuzzling the back of Kurt's neck. "I was hoping to see you in some naughty pajamas a little later."

"With our two toddlers in our room? Are you trying to scar them or are you just hoping they'll think we're wrestling?" Kurt said, adding a little bit of cinnamon to all of the cups and then moving them onto the tray.

"If they ever asked, I was going to go with expressive cuddling." Blaine joked, making Kurt hit his hand. "No seriously, I was kind of thinking about trying to pawn them off on Finn and Rachel. She does kind of owe us for the Fourth of July incident."

"You know, technically speaking, they were there for that. My poor babies." Kurt sighed, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Tell you what, my parents were talking about taking the kids to see the Christmas lights at the park tomorrow. If they do, you and I can do some 'expressive cuddling' while they're away, sound good?"

Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt's ear. "Mmm, babe you're so mischievous. You don't even need the naughty pajamas." Kurt chuckled and turned around, planting a kiss on Blaine's lips and handing him a hot chocolate.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and go listen to a Christmas story with our kids." Kurt followed him shortly after, carrying the trey out into the living room for everyone. Finn, of course, grabbed the cup and burnt his throat before Kurt could warn him it was hot. He tried not to look so patronizing when he started fanning his tongue. His father rolled his eyes as he sat down with Court in his arms and grabbed the book Fanny had picked from the table. Carole brought over Aimee and sat her on Burt's lap, while Fanny took up the only part of Burt's lap that was available. Kurt's heart warmed as his father held his children and his niece, smiling his large grandpa smile as he opened _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_.

Burt read each page with a certain level of expression he usually didn't use in his day-to-day life. He used a deep voice for the Grinch, a light voice for Cindy Lu, and even barked when Max was on the page. Court and Aimee giggled and tried to repeat the sounds while Fanny pointed out pictures and would explain them to the babies. Carole smiled and shifted close to Rachel on the couch, wrapping an arm around Finn. Blaine leaned back into Kurt and listened to the story with as much enthusiasm as the kids had. Kurt knew Blaine's family didn't exactly bond like this. He'd honestly be surprised if the Anderson's read to him that much as a child. Burt had been a wonderful father-in-law to him, an unimaginably kind father to him and Finn, and with the sight before him as proof, one of the world's best grandfather's.

This was all he ever wanted. He was happy.

**Kind of fast, but I got chapter 18 up (kind of a long one too, I actually had to cut stuff out!). Tomorrow we get to see Saturday Night Gleever, which is very exciting. I had to admit, I was a little skeptical at first but hearing some of the songs has gotten me excited again! Might be a few nights before I get the next chapter up…only two left :( But it'll be all set up for the sequel :)**

**Once again, tip of my hat (if I were wearing one but let's not muddy the situation with facts) for the favorites, alerts, and reviews. I always love what you guys have to say! Much appreciation for the love regarding the Klaine anniversary scene—it was one of my favorites to write. Hope you guys love the new chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Ours

About a month later, Blaine, Kurt, Aimee and Court were all sitting at a dinner table of a restaurant they use to eat at all the time before they had the children. Kurt had insisted upon it saying he had some news to share with Blaine. The two men had been rather distracted at first. Blaine feeding and entertaining the kids while Kurt got in a few bites before they switch roles, so Blaine could eat. After a few switches, Kurt finally started sharing.

"I was offered a role today." Blaine stopped chewing on his food and looked up at Kurt with surprise. Kurt's face broke out in a huge smile. "You know that rock ballet, Moving Out? The one with the Billy Joel music? I got offered the role of Eddie."

Blaine swallowed his food and smiled. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy that swirled somewhere inside, but he pushed it down because for god sakes, his husband was offered a part. "That's great honey! I'm so proud of you! When do you start rehearsal?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I'm not sure…I have some other news I want to share with you." Blaine raised an eyebrow. Placing his fork down so he could listen to Kurt without distraction. "The people who are producing that show are also producing a revival of We Will Rock You."

"Oh, are they obsessed with jukebox musicals?" Blaine teased. Kurt chuckled, which Aimee mimicked before putting another piece of cereal in her mouth.

"No, just big fans of Billy Joel, Queen, and musicals I guess. Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted…" Kurt said faking a bitch-glare. "I happened to mention to these producers, who adore me and the work I do, that my husband would make an awesome Galileo and they want you to come in and audition."

Blaine's eyes widened, his hand reached up to cover his mouth. "Really? They want me to come in and audition?" Kurt nodded, the smile growing on his face. Blaine couldn't help himself—he reached across the table and dragged Kurt into a huge hug. Court laughs and repeats 'Papa' a few times before Blaine sits back down. "Oh my god, Kurt that's just amazing... thank you."

"Hey, after everything you've done for us, you deserve it." Kurt says sweetly. Blaine frowns when he makes a realization.

"Wait. Are these shows going on at the same time?"

"Pretty close together, yes."

"But we'll be away from home all the time. Both of us. I don't want to leave the kids with Jewel all the time." Blaine remembering all the time his parents worked away from home and left him to be alone. He didn't want to do that to his children.

Kurt's smile lost some of its strength. "Well, that's why I said I wasn't sure when rehearsal would be."

Blaine put two and two together and shook his head instantly. "Kurt no, I can't take it then…Baby, you deserve that part. No."

"Blaine, I don't need that part. It's just a dancing role and yeah, dancing's my job, but you know at heart I'm waiting out for a singing role."

"So why don't you audition for We Will Rock You?" Blaine grumbled, his expression very pouty. Kurt almost regretted saying anything at all, except he had no intention at all of letting Blaine give up this opportunity.

"Do I look like a Galileo to you? At best, I'm a Gaga Girl. But you look like you could be the reincarnation of Freddie Mercury and you have the voice to pull it off. The only time I'm taken seriously singing Queen is when I sing Don't Stop Me Now, and I don't think that one is even in the musical…." Kurt said, not realizing how pleading his voice was becoming. Blaine refused to look at his eyes because it could easily break him. Kurt leaned down to face him. "Besides baby, I'll have plenty of other chances at roles like this. I assure you this isn't the last time I'll get offered one. This might be your last chance for a while…Remember when I said I'm right where I need to be? Well, I am. Right now I need to be at home with Court and Mimi, and you need to go and audition for this part."

Blaine shook his head. "It's not fair to you, Kurt."

"Blaine, it's unfair to me, your kids, and yourself if you don't do it!" Kurt rolled his eyes. He was sick of this need to self-sacrificing from Blaine. Kurt knew he did it because no one in his family had ever done things like that for him. They never boosted him up and gave him the strength to be whatever he could be. At the same time, Kurt was a full-grown adult who knew what he wanted and as ideal as it might sound, a rock ballet wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be on stage dancing and singing and more importantly, he wanted Blaine to be doing the same. And as Kurt had said, this may be his last chance for a long time. "Let's flip a coin."

"What?" Blaine broke from his thoughtful look. Kurt pulled a coin from his pocket and extended it to Blaine.

"I'll let you flip it so you know I'm not cheating, but I get to call it mid-air. If you get it right, I'll take the job in Moving Out, if I get it right though, you have to audition for We Will Rock You. This way it's up to fate and it'll be fair. No one will be mad and we won't have to argue about it anymore." Kurt reasoned. Blaine looked skeptical as he grasped the coin. "It's either this or I'm not accepting Moving Out at all, whether you audition or not."

With a sigh, Blaine nodded. "Alright…" Blaine flipped the coin and Kurt called out 'heads' just before Blaine grabbed it and slammed it down on the back of his hand. They were still for a moment before Blaine moved his hand, his eyes peering down at the small coin. Kurt leaned over and smiled when he saw the result of the flip.

()

Blaine and Kurt spent hours on Blaine's audition for We Will Rock You. Endless hours at the keyboard with kids on their laps. Numerous amounts of attempts to sing from Aimee while Court mastered the art of clapping by the end of it all. Eventually, it all paid off because Blaine did a flawless rendition of Under Pressure and was offered the part nearly two days later. Kurt politely turned down the offer to do Moving Out, but agreed to still do the choreography for the show.

The best part, for Blaine anyway, about the part was it gave them enough money for a down payment on a house. They started looking almost 2 weeks in, but had found the perfect house just outside the city. Close enough that Blaine and Kurt could drive to work, far enough that they could escape the over-stimulating place for a little while. Blaine's time was quickly consumed so that left Kurt to deal with the packing, the designing and the kids most of the time. By the time they were moved and Blaine was well into his performance, the twins were almost 22 weeks old.

Court was running around the house now. Kurt could hardly keep up with his hyperactive son most of the time but managed to think of little tricks to catch him if he tried to get out of a bath or eating his veggies. Aimee was a bit more still, and more likely to do things Kurt asked. She was already somewhat picking out her own clothes (though more often than not, they didn't match) and had mastered faces that took years for Kurt to create. On the downside, when she didn't agree with Kurt, he was faced with full meltdown and screaming that rivaled his own notes. It was a careful what you wish for moment because it seemed Kurt had gotten the diva daughter he always wanted.

"Court Jaden Hummel-Anderson, get back here!" Kurt growled from the hallway of their new house. Blaine had just gotten home from performing and had honestly been expecting everyone to be in bed by now. What he hadn't been expecting was their naked, soaking wet son to be running through the house with Aimee shrieking cries filling the house. Court saw Blaine and lit up as he ran to him.

"Papa!" Blaine lifted the boy into his arms and gave his husband an odd look. "Papa home!"

Kurt crossed his arms and glared Blaine down, obviously not happy with Blaine's reaction. "What's going on?"

"Well Blaine, your daughter has been extra-moody tonight- not eating her vegetables and setting our routine back hours as you can tell. So after finally getting Aimee to calm down and sleep, I realized Court was behind on his bath…then Court decided he wasn't having a bath, so he got out of the bathtub while I was distracted and started running and screaming…apparently waking up his sister as well." Kurt said, gesturing around and voice getting lower as he spoke. "And last but not least, the minute you come through the door, you start to coddle him like you always do!"

"Kurt I…" But his son had ran right for him and Blaine had picked him up without even questioning it. It was no secret that Kurt was the disciplinary one. Blaine just didn't grow up with much affection from his parents and didn't want his children to go through the same thing, but Kurt had warned him that it might make them spoiled and unaware of boundaries. Blaine sighed. "Go deal with Aimee please, I'll give Court his bath and put him to bed, alright?"

Kurt glare broke. His expression becoming more open and inviting. With a nod, he turned around. "Thanks…I owe you."

"I can think of a few ways!" Blaine called, turning back to Court. "Way to get me in trouble with daddy…Come on let's get you cleaned up."

Once Court had gotten his bath and was put to bed and Blaine had checked on the now calm Aimee, Blaine crossed the hall to their bedroom. Kurt was spread out on the bed. Tired but smiled when Blaine stepped in.

"Well since I'm not allowed to coddle the kids, I thought maybe I could coddle you for a bit. You look like you need it." Blaine said, slipping off his shoes and joining Kurt on the bed. Kurt hummed and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"It was just a long day. Work was frustrating. The kids were frustrating…."

"I was frustrating." Blaine teased. Kurt giggled and buried his face in Blaine's hair.

"No, you were my hero tonight. I'm sorry I exploded."

"Well, everyone gets one." Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder and looked up to look at Kurt. His eyes large and adoring. Kurt traced his cheek with his fingers until he started laughing. Blaine just wouldn't stop staring at him. "Your incredible, you know that?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be saying that about you?"

"You could." Blaine shrugged, his fingers entwining with Kurt's. "You're an amazing father—I mean tonight was hard but it's not like you killed them so I'll give you an A for that. And I happen to think you make a pretty outstanding husband."

Kurt's eyes sparkled and he squeezed Blaine's hand. "Thanks…" Blaine looked at him expectedly. "Your cooking's gotten better…"

"Kurt!"

"Alright, alright…" Kurt said, propping up on his elbow so he could face Blaine. "You are the kindest, most generous man I have ever meant and I am beyond lucky to have you as a lover and you're the best father I could have ever given those kids…I love having a family with you, Blaine."

"Even after tonight?"

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine. "Even after tonight."

Something that had been plaguing Blaine for months came back. He hadn't had much time to think about it, but the idea of having one more child entered his head. He had meant to talk to Kurt about it, but with the musical and the energy it took to chase Court and Aimee around, there was never a good time to talk about it. Or if there was, Blaine simply let it flee with assurances that now wasn't the time. In reality, he was afraid Kurt would say no. Or that Kurt would think he was crazy for even suggesting it when two kids had always been the number.

Now wasn't the time. And if he were to be honest with himself, it may never be the time.

()

Kurt however, figured it out over time. As it's stated before, you didn't spend nearly 12 years now with someone without knowing when something was up with them. The first sign had occurred shortly after Court and Aimee's second birthday, in which they had to discuss removing the cribs and replacing them with beds with rails. Kurt at first, had wanted to take them to a thrift store, but Blaine convinced him to hold on to them under the guise that they know may need one.

And as fate would have it, they did. Amanda and Cooper had gotten married the previous fall and were now expecting a child of their own. His husband was excited yet; there was a certain amount of sadness that came from Blaine when it came to package one of the cribs (Aimee's crib, as it had turned out Amanda was pregnant with the first Anderson girl to be born biologically in generations). That, along with fleeting looks of sorrow when Aimee learned to do something on her own or Court experimented with dressing by himself. Realizations that the conversations they had with their children were becoming more and more intelligent. Not to mention, Blaine had conveniently 'needed to clean out the garage' when Kurt said something about looking at preschools. The very garage Blaine never used. It was that moment it all clicked together for Kurt and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Daddy, where's Papa?" Aimee had asked about fifteen minutes later, grasping onto a coloring book that Blaine had brought home one night after a performance. Kurt, who had been mulling over Blaine's behavior while watching t.v., smiled at his daughter.

"He's in the garage but I think he needs to be alone for awhile. What do you have there, darling?" Aimee pulled herself up on couch. Now that she was a little older, her long, silky black hair was draping well over her shoulders. Her tan skin was still slightly fairer than Court's but was far from the pale tone Kurt had to his skin, but her lips were full like his. The color of her eyes resembled Blaine's because of the mixture of green and brown, but the shape and determination they held all came from Kurt.

She opened the first page and pointed to a dress she had colored in with impressive skills. "This is the latest in the Hummel-Anderson collection. Polka dots are going to be in this year." Kurt laughed at the stylist accent she had used along with it. He flipped to the next page and saw more dresses. They were a little outrageous for an adult to wear but he could see a two and a half year old liking it.

"I see, and what season is this one for?" Kurt asked.

"Fall, but could be used for Winter." Aimee said matter-of-fact like. When they were babies, Court had always been the talkative one, so it surprised Kurt to hear how well his daughter spoke for a young child. It might have been all the episodes of Project Runway he'd watch with them. "I told Court he should let me make him over, but he said boys don't wear makeup."

"Soooo not true. Papa and I wore makeup all the time for our performances…In fact…" Kurt said as an idea entered his head. He stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the scrapbook Blaine had made. He sat back down and flipped to the first page—an old picture of Kurt at 5 wearing a shade of his mom's lipstick. "This was me a few years older than you."

Aimee peered at the picture and giggled. "Daddy, you look silly!"

"You wound me, Mimi. Let's not forget who here was prom queen." On the other side of that picture was a professional picture of a 5-year-old Blaine. Hair gelled and parted (as it turned out, his parents had started that ridiculous gel trend it had taken Kurt years to break him of) wearing a button up shirt and big smile. Even as a child, he was ridiculously adorable.

Blaine was such a fun-loving kind person now; he wondered what he was like as a boy. Probably shy, but active. Imaginative no doubt, it sometimes took Kurt by surprise the games Blaine could think of to play with Court and Aimee. Probably loved a good story—maybe spent hours and hours trying to read a Harry Potter book, making voices as he read a long. More than likely the kind of child Kurt wanted his kids to be like.

Then in that moment, it hit him. Something he had never considered before, but now that he had thought of it, couldn't let go. Suddenly, he was very empathetic to Blaine and what he was going for. After all, the children in these snapshots had grown so fast, how long did they have left before Aimee or Court were reading this with her own children? That thought alone didn't make Kurt want to have another child, but another thought did. He wanted a particular child—one that Blaine had given up in so that Burt could have biological grandchildren.

Kurt wanted Blaine's child.

()

Blaine returned from the garage much later than he imagined. He leaned down to take off his shoes when a figure leaped on his back.

"Agh! Oh no, ninja warrior!" Blaine shouted, immediately slipping into a character. Court's little arms wrapped around his neck as Blaine fake choked and gasped, begging for mercy.

Blaine stood and flailed his son so he was right in front of him. Holding him upside down as Court laughed. "Got you!"

"Papa, that's not fair!" Court declared, but his laughter grew. "You're bigger than I am!"

"Well, everyone else is bigger than me and you've never heard me complain." Blaine then helped his son sit-up in his arms and planted a kiss on his forehead. His neatly trimmed and combed black hair framed his tan face. His eyes were dark, stormy brown like Santana's, but his facial build was fairly similar to Kurt's as a child. Court and sister also inherited Kurt's lips along with the smile Blaine had fallen in love with. "What are you up to buddy?"

"Waiting for you to come out of the garage. Daddy wants to talk to you." Blaine paused when his son told him that. Kurt wanted to talk to him? Why hadn't he just come out to the garage? Although he was thankful he didn't because he would have noticed Blaine was doing more tearful puttering than cleaning. "He's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Blaine said with smirk. He tickled his son's stomach before setting him on the floor. The boy sped away with erupting laughter. Blaine then ventured into the kitchen. His husband was sitting at his laptop, phone between his ears and fingers typing away at something.

Kurt gave him a small smile so Blaine sat himself at the table. "Well, I'm not entirely sure yet, but you'll be the first to know. Yes, I still want you over on Monday. Sounds great, thanks Jewel." Kurt grabbed the phone and hung it up. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Court told me you wanted to talk...You called Jewel?"

"Actually, I called to talk to Dr. Everett." Kurt replied smirking at the questioning look on Blaine's face. "So with that in mind, are you going to tell me what you were really doing in the garage?"

Blaine thought about sticking with his story but saw that Kurt already knew. With a sigh, he put his head on his hand and leaned on the table. "Bawling my eyes like the baby I want."

Kurt's smile faltered. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I guess I just thought you'd say no." Blaine shrugged. It was so much more complicated than that but if Blaine went much further than that, he was afraid he'd start crying all over again. "So I didn't bother bringing it up."

"So instead, you've ripped yourself apart inside? I thought we were over this, Blaine." Kurt said, his smile returning just a bit to show he wasn't about to deliver a stern lecture. "Do you remember before Rachel and Santana offered to help when we'd argue a lot? And after it'd all happen, we'd apologize and hold each other for hours…Then..." Kurt peered around to make sure no kids were around the kitchen, "We'd have this mind-blowing make-up sex?"

Blaine finally smiled too. He nodded, not quite getting the point of this. "It was hard to always fight but in the same way, it was empowering because I always knew what you were feeling and I knew just how passionately you wanted this. That you wanted it like I did."

"Of course I wanted it….I never wanted anything more in my life. You have this way of making me feel that, Kurt." Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes the exact same way he was that night Kurt had become frustrated and they cuddled in bed for a while. "When you sang Blackbird, I never wanted another person as much as I wanted you. When we were in college, I never wanted to marry someone—not even Daniel Radcliff—as much as I wanted to marry you. And when we decided to have kids, I couldn't think of anyone I wanted them with more."

"And another baby?" Kurt asked breathlessly. Still loving every word Blaine said. Blaine shifted but managed to get out.

"I don't why I want it so much. I'm still happy- I'm completely over the moon when I'm with you and our kids. But I just can't help but think…life would be better with another one."

"Well I talked to Dr. Everett…and she said we could do single-embryo transportation to assure we only get one this time. Also, we still have a few eggs we didn't use the first time around and Santana thinks we're crazy for wanting another 'little Santana', but she said we could go ahead and…"

"Wait." Blaine stopped him, still at the part when Kurt said 'we're' when referring to the desire for another child. "Kurt, when did you do all of this?"

"Just now." Kurt motioned to his phone. Then with a small smile, he continued. "I was showing Mimi the book you made for them…the one of us. And I just realized that as wonderful as our family is, it's missing something. This is going to sound creepy but Blaine…I want your baby."

Blaine stared at him like he was magic for a full minute before he broke into laughter. Kurt laughed with him and without knowing it; they had started holding hands across the table. "You're right, that does sound creepy."

"Regardless, it's true. And the best part is with Santana's eggs; they'll still be related to Aimee and Court. I didn't ask Rachel after the medical drama but I did call her to talk it over and she threatened to kill us if we didn't let her be a surrogate again…Plus Dr. Everett assured me what happened to her was rare…especially since we're intentionally only trying for one." Kurt traced his thumb over Blaine's hand. "Everyone else is willing to try…I am too. So, Blaine Adam Anderson, will you father my child?"

Blaine squeezed his fingers around Kurt's hand. He then leaned over unexpectedly and almost uncomfortably, avoiding the laptop so he could kiss Kurt. In all the little ways he was joined to Kurt—through their marriage, their lovemaking, and all the years together, nothing had been more special than the way their kids had joined them together. Over the last few years especially, they had been so cautious and supportive of one another. He honestly didn't understand how children could tear couples apart. They were closer than ever now.

He broke the kiss, loving the way he could still cause Kurt to be dizzy with lust just by kissing. "I would be honored, Kurt."

**Chapter 19! Which means there's only one chapter left :( But then I'll be able start working on the sequel, which will involve all three Klaine children. Any guesses on gender or name? Got both picked out, and I will admit, gender will play a pretty big part in the next story. **

**And how awesome was Saturday Night Gleever? I admit I was skeptical but loved every minute of it. Especially Kurt and Mercedes with Wade. Next weeks episode looks like a tear jerker though. As usual, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites! 74 reviews! Wow…Just mind blowing, but in a good way. Thanks again **


	20. Chapter 20

"Haven't you two picked a baby name yet?" Burt asked his three-year-old grandchildren. Aimee (Mimi) Hummel-Anderson was lying across his lap while her brother; Court Hummel-Anderson was leaning against his shoulder. The two had been talking, arguing, and thinking about baby names from the moment Kurt and Blaine had told them they could name the baby just a few months ago.

Rachel had gone into labor nearly 6 hours. This time, she was actually 3 days passed the due date. When Kurt and Blaine had decided to have another baby, they again, used Santana's eggs and Rachel as a surrogate. The only difference this time was biologically speaking, the baby would be Blaine's (and while it had taken two different implantations, there was only one this time). They were currently in the delivery room with Rachel and Finn, waiting for her to delivery the baby boy as they had learned it was to be. Carole had taken Fanny home to get some sleep since she had school tomorrow.

"Daddy and Papa shot down every name we came up with, grandpa." Court said sadly.

"That's because all you could come up with are stupid names." Aimee huffed, crossing her arms in a way that reminded him of Kurt. Burt laughed and ruffled his granddaughter's hair. "What kind of a name is Gandalf anyway?"

"It's like the book Papa read to us!" Court shouted back at his sister, sticking his tongue out at her. "And at least it's better than Al- Al-Lee…"

Burt laughed as both his grandchildren glared at each other. "It's Alejandro, Court. And I have to side with him on that, Mimi…It's a little too hard for a little kid to pronounce. Come on now, your dad's are counting on you to pick a name for your little brother."

Aimee's stature softened slightly. "Grandpa, how did you pick Daddy's name?" Court snuggled closer as Burt prepared to tell them the story. A fond smile coming across the older man's face.

"Well, I didn't really pick it. Grandma Amy did. She loved the _Sound of Music_. Knew every song and sang them al the time. So when she knew she was having a boy, she wanted to pick a name from the show. Kurt just happened to be the most modern—and it just so happened to go with my name, so it worked."

"And that's how we got our names, wasn't it Grandpa? I was named after Grandma Amy and Court was named after you and Daddy." Aimee asked. Burt planted a kiss on the top of her head and pat Court's shoulder.

"That's right, sweetie." Burt said softly and couldn't help the sentimental feeling he was getting inside. "It's amazing, isn't it? Out of all the boys your daddy could have picked in the halls of Dalton, he picked your Papa and now years later, here we all are, waiting for a new life."

Court's eyes suddenly lit up in the same way Blaine's did when he got an idea. "Wait… Mimi, I got it! Remember the video Papa showed us?"

Burt watched in amazement as his two grandchildren, who had been arguing less than 10 minutes ago, discussed their brother's name like mature adults. Really, they were excellent kids—minded adults, stayed quiet when asked, and most importantly, treated each other with respect (even if they had the occasional argument). He was proud of them and proud of his son for raising them, and he knew Kurt and Blaine would do a good job raising his newest grandchild.

()

Court and Aimee were asleep when Blaine came out two hours later. He ran down the hall nearly screeching to a stop. This caused Court and Aimee to stir and sit straight up immediately, which made Burt laugh.

"Your brother's here!" Blaine beamed.

"What? That's amazing! Does he look like you?" Aimee said, nearly tripping as she ran over to Blaine. Court followed and ran past her, reaching Blaine first. Blaine laughed and managed to gather both his children into his arms.

Burt smiled and stood, waiting for Blaine to stand up with his children in his arms before approaching. "He was born about 15 minutes ago…7.6 pounds, 19 inches."

"Papa, can we see him? Please? Please?" Court asked.

"We want to see him, Papa! We even picked out his name!" Blaine laughed and smirked at Burt.

"Have they been like this all night?"

"Yeah." He admitted. Though he too really wanted to see his new grandson. Burt took Court into his arms before they walked down the halls. After going up the elevator and turning a few corridors, they found the delivery room door was open. Rachel and Kurt were bickering inside not so differently than how Court and Aimee were fighting a couple hours ago.

"You've held him enough—he's my son!"

"Yeah but you didn't just spend 9 hours squeezing him out of your womb, did you!" The small group walked in just as Kurt was lifting the baby from Rachel's arms. The diva was too exhausted to fight but despite the long, painful delivery, look completely happy. Finn took her now available hand and smiled as he noticed the two children, his stepfather, and brother-in-law.

"Hey Kurt, it might be someone else's turn to see the baby." Finn said. Kurt turned around. He too looked tired. It was the first time the two kids had ever seen their usually fashion-savvy father so unrestrained. His hair flat from being run through and clothes wrinkled from being worn too long. But the look of happiness on his face was the only thing they cared about as they were set to the floor.

Blaine grasped Court and Aimee's hand before giving a knowing smile to Kurt. With a nod, Kurt took their child and sat on the chair placed in the corner. He rocked the baby gently in his arms. "There are a few people who want to meet you…" He whispered to the baby before looking up to his older children. "Aimee, Court, come here."

His husband walked the children over. They had never seen a real live new born before. He looked so different than the older baby's they had seen in daycare or their younger cousin, Cooper's daughter Mandy. Their baby brother was small and squishy in their daddy's arms. Like Court and Aimee, his skin was just a tiny bit darker than Blaine's and his hair was black. However, his hair was already curling around his face. The baby yawned and curled its hand to his body while making a soft cooing noise. "Daddy, he's so cute! And he has curly hair just like Papa! Will he have Papa's eyes too?" Court wondered, leaning his head against Kurt's arm to look at the baby. Kurt and Blaine locked eyes for a moment. Each sharing an immeasurable smile.

"I hope so. It would be really pretty, wouldn't it?" Kurt said, placing a hand on Aimee's shoulder. She stared at her brother—for once completely silent. "Mimi, you've been awful quiet. What do you think of your little brother?"

Tears started to well at her eyes, she looked down and blinked. Blaine looked concerned. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…I just love him." She said, sobbing softly. Kurt leaned over to give his daughter a hug, making sure to be careful of the baby. Blaine relaxed, knowing Aimee wasn't having a hard time accepting this and in fact, seemed to be embracing it.

"It's okay baby, we're all a little emotional." Kurt assured her. They broke the hug and Burt approached at last, taking a look at his newest grandson. The warm, over-joyous feeling that he could describe as unconditional love filled him. A feeling he never expected to happen, but has now occurred 5 times in his life. It happened the first time he saw Kurt immediately after his deceased wife delivered him. The second had been when they were allowed in the delivery room after Rachel had given birth to Fanny. The third and fourth happened simultaneously when he saw Court and Aimee through the glass window of this hospital over three years ago. And now he felt it for this boy— felt it the minute he saw how happy his son was holding the baby.

Kurt seemed to notice that Burt was close to tears too. Kurt stood from the chair. "Do you want to hold him dad?"

Burt nodded and they shuffled until Burt was sitting in the chair and Kurt was lowering the baby into Burt's arms. When Aimee and Court had been born, there had always been a question of what they may look like when they're older. It wasn't so much the case with this baby—even just hours old, there was no doubt that the baby would like Blaine. Kurt knew this because he had seen baby pictures of his husband and although the baby's skin might be a bit darker, he looked otherwise exactly like Blaine.

Aimee's still crying when Kurt lifts her into his arms. He her cry into his shoulder while Court leans against Blaine. They decide the kids need a moment to breathe and since it looks like Burt isn't about to give up the baby, they walk out of the nursery into the hallway. Aimee's sniffles dying down as they all sit on the bench.

"So, have you guys picked out a name yet?" Blaine's a little surprised when the tearful girl nods. Last time he checked, the kids had been arguing over names that Kurt and Blaine had fully intended to veto. "Really?"

"Yeah Papa." Court said, bringing himself into Blaine's lap before he continued. "Dalton Harry Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt groaned and threw his head back. "Blaine, did you do this?" Aimee looked up from his shoulder.

"No Daddy, we came up with it ourselves. We picked Dalton because that was where you and Papa met and fell in love. And Papa use to call us by Harry Potter names so we thought what better middle name for our little brother than Harry? Since Papa used all the good ones." Aimee teased, earning her a smile from Blaine. "It was either Harry or Ron."

Blaine and Kurt gave each other knowing looks. Blaine shrugged and smiled. "I've always liked the name Dalton. It's a little more modern than some of the other things they've come up with."

"Yeah, and I guess he'll only use his middle name on documentation." Court started bouncing up and down while his sister squealed.

"You mean?" Court yelled. Blaine laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Why don't you go tell everyone the baby name you two picked? Daddy and I kind of need a minute." Blaine said before Aimee launched herself at Blaine, kissing his cheek.

"Oh thank you, Papa! Thank you, Daddy!" She grabbed her brother's hand and they launched back into the delivery room. Kurt shook his head but a smile was clearly on his face. Blaine leaned over to stroke his cheek.

"So, think we can handle three?"

"Little late to be asking that now, isn't it Blaine?" Kurt replied. "Even if we could give him back, the kids apparently have fallen in love with him."

"I think if we were giving a baby back though, we'd be pretty mean people." Blaine and Kurt chuckled for a moment. After they were done, Kurt leaned into Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. They held each other close for a moment or so, just listening to the excited chatter in the other room. "I feel like his middle name should be Warbler, just because it goes together."

Kurt lightly smacked his shoulder. "Even you have to think that's ridiculous." Kurt mumbled. Blaine chuckled and stroked Kurt's back.

"I guess, but it'd still be cool…So, Dalton Harry Hummel-Anderson?"

"I blame you. I do like Dalton though. The Harry part is little much but, pretty good for three year olds… He could be Gandalf Alejandro for all I care, he's perfect."

Blaine hummed in agreement. "We'll save that one for our next kid." He laughed when Kurt shot him a glare. "I'm kidding! I think three is enough."

"Good. Because between you, Aimee, and Court and now Dalton, I feel like I'm raising four kids."

"So, this is what happily ever after feels like." Blaine sighed. Kurt rolled his eyes at the cheesy line but found his heart floated just a little when he said it. "I could get use to it."

"I don't think so…Don't forget, we have at least 18 more years of 'Daddy!' and 'Papa!'. Not to mention a teenage girl to deal with." Deciding they had been away long enough, Kurt stood from the bench and reached for Blaine. He helped Blaine to his feet and fell into a deep, romantic kiss.

"Bring it." Blaine murmured against his lips before kissing him harder. They were only interrupted by the sound of Finn gasping. A teasing look on the taller man as he shouted back into the room.

"They're kissing! They're kissing!" He yelled closing the door in a mockingly childish way. The two men shook their heads, but joined hands and headed back towards the room.

"Our family is ridiculous at times." Kurt said, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. The couple more in love than ever before. Blaine gave Kurt one last kiss on the forehead.

"Maybe. But they're ours."

**Cheesy final phrase? Well, anyone was going to do it, it'd be Blaine. Wrote this while I was watching Dance with Somebody (oh my god, so emotional!) so I was definitely in the mood to write some Klaine. **

**As mentioned, I am writing a sequel, which I believe, will be called Dreams (hardly original title, I know, but I think it fits). As mentioned before, gender will play a big part in the story. I've started writing the first chapter so it should be out within the next couple days. It might take longer to update though since I've started writing a second story, The Rising Sun. **

**I know I said I would post and comment on a few of my favorite reviews (and I feel kind of like an jackass for not doing it) but after 81 reviews! I just couldn't pick out any I love or adore more and I simply can't comment on 81 reviews, as much I would love to. So I hope you'll forgive me for forgoing that. However, I promise to comment from the very beginning on Dreams (and I've started doing it for Rising Sun too) so that I'll get to address everyone without feeling overwhelmed. That being said, thank you guys so, so, so, so much for all the reviews, the support, the alerts, the favorites, the everything! If I could, I would personally high-five each and every one of you :) **

**So with that said, I officially complete Ours. Love you dears! Thanks again so much and hope you all enjoy Dreams. **


	21. Sequel Announcement

Hello all! A reviewer requested that I put up an announcement when I had the first chapter of 'Dreams' up, which I thought was a great idea! So thank you to Mimi77 for the suggestion :)

The first chapter of Dreams was posted earlier today and I've already started on chapter 2, so I should have it up within a couple days. With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it and writing Ours. Thanks!


End file.
